


Taken

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted self harm, Bodily Functions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Swen - Freeform, Torture, Violence, swendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: The savior breaks it off with her boyfriend Killian "Hook'' Jones and he does not take it well. Thankfully the savior's savior comes to her rescue in the nick of time, though things are not so cut and dry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of an older story of mine. The fundamental flow has not changed, but things have been added and edited to the best of my ability. This story was my very first attempt at anything with real plot and I've learned quite a bit about flow and structure and have wanted to do a polish of this story and a situation presented itself which allowed me to do just that.  
> Nothing about the storyline has been changed, but much has been added, including an extra chapter.

Regina Mills dragged herself out of bed at an ungodly 5:30 AM. She doesn’t have anywhere to be necessarily, she is just used to the daily grind of being Mayor of Storybrooke.

For 28 years, before the curse was broken, she woke up at the same time, every day, did the same thing, every day. Some habits are harder to break than others. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and changed her night shirt to a comfy tee left over from Robin.

Robin was supposed to have been her soul mate, but he decided that he wanted to try and make it work with his wife. This decision was not a surprise to Regina, she had been expecting something to go wrong in the relationship from the moment she realized he cared for her. She knew it was only a matter of time before the other shoe fell and she would be alone, again.

The fact that she had expected it didn’t make it hurt any less. For the last month, she was in full avoidance mode, spending almost every evening with her son's other mother, and sheriff of Storybrooke, Emma Swan. She refused to go out unless she absolutely had to and Emma, who announced she was Regina’s own personal cheer coach, hadn’t pushed the brunette into doing anything she wasn’t ready to do.

The women had grown quite close in the last year or so, Regina would go as far as to even classify the blonde as her very best friend, something Regina never would have guessed on the night she met her son's biological mother. Emma was a kindred spirit to Regina, they both didn’t know how to love very well, they both had trust issues and they both loved their son, Henry, with a fiery passion that only a mother has. The more time the mayor spent with her son’s other mother, the more she could really see Emma. The woman behind the savior, behind the sheriff. The purity of her, was addictive. Emma never pulled her punches with Regina, whether it be advice or actual punches, the mayor always knew what she got from the sheriff was 100% honesty.

Emma Swan was a complicated subject for Regina. She was the first person in decades that made the mayor feel anything remotely real. Granted that feeling was jealousy, disdain, frustration and anger, but it was honest. Even as they argued, she had always had a flirty attraction to the blonde. The way Emma could pull Regina’s passion out of her, as if she knew exactly how to push her buttons. The mayor never gave much thought to it until Regina had finally been intimate with her true love, Robin.

Such a complicated subject Emma was indeed.

It had been a couple years since her last dalliance, Graham, and Regina had been nervous to be with Robin. She had once had her hopes and dreams of a happy ending pinned to this man, he was her soul mate after all. Because it had been years since Robin had been with anyone but his wife, the first time between he and Regina was, lackluster to say the least. It ended far too quickly, was awkward and they both were more nervous than passionate, but she had high hopes that he would satisfy her, eventually. The fact that he seduced her within her family's mausoleum, well, didn’t exactly help with the sensuality level. She thought the next time, would be romantic and less like a heated race to the finish line, a race it seems that she always lost. The next time had actually been the very next morning, it lasted a little longer and he was more passionate, it was slower and when she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him, Emma Swan entered into Regina's head.

_Emma's soft blonde curls cascading over her tight muscular body. Her soft pink lips navigating over Regina's taught nipples. Emma's sculpted slim arms holding her close, her heated breath against her neck, her soft slender hands exploring her_ , her mind even imagined Emma with a strap on, sheathing her dildo into the queen's tight slick center.

Regina felt her body suddenly set ablaze as these thoughts saturated her senses and she felt herself clench around the actual appendage that was inside of her as she climbed closer and closer to climax. She was moaning loudly as Robin thrust into her and before she had her release, Robin won the race, yet again, pulling out of her, rolling off of her and falling asleep. “There is no way this could be it.” She remembered thinking to herself. However this was the way it was with men. It was the way it had always been with men. Except for Graham of course. She held the huntsman’s heart, literally. He did everything, and anything, she desired.

Regina’s first experience with sex had been forced upon her. Her husband cared not for pleasure, and as time wore on, pain was his way of his own release and Regina, she was his perfect possession. After the torture the king put her through, and his consequent death, Regina had taken few to her bed chambers. She had never really saw the need. All that drivel of true love and sex being the way to communicate that love, really never interested her. Her desires were firmly rooted elsewhere, and it satisfied her in ways she was sure sex never could.

Once she won her quest for vengeance, she was left hollow. Alone, as always. Until Henry. He was the love she never knew existed. Her beautiful son. Her prince, but even he couldn’t fill the needs she started to feel in absence of adult companionship. Even Graham, as pliant as he had been, had never lived up to the hype of it all.

So yes Miss Swan was a complicated subject. She was fire and ice and made the mayor feel things no one else ever did, but she was the savior. Henry’s other mother. Snow White’s daughter.

Once Robin made his choice, and left Storybrooke with his family, Emma Swan took it upon herself to do everything she could to keep Regina's mind off of her heartache, much to the mayor’s pleasure.

They had added several nights a week to their standard Sunday night family dinner and Emma would come over and hang out with her and Henry. During that first week, Regina assumed Emma just wanted more Henry time, but when the second week rolled around, and Emma dropped Henry off with her parents for the weekend and she and Emma had a girls weekend in, Regina realized that perhaps the blonde was there for _her_. They had movie night, and the next day they drank wine out on the deck and spoke of their lives, nothing too heavy, but Regina felt like Emma was opening up to her a bit. It felt like she was an actual girlfriend and it was oddly comforting to the mayor. Emma slept in the guest room that weekend and when Sunday rolled around they picked up their son from the idiots apartment and they had dinner together as they always did. As a family.

It was that weekend when she realized she honestly didn’t miss Robin as much as she probably should have, considering he was her soul mate. After that realization, another revealed itself, the one where the closest orgasm she had with Robin, was fueled by thoughts of Emma. Regina had given that much thought over the next few days after girls weekend in, the conclusion of which was, Emma was with Hook. Emma was Henry's Mother. The best reason was, Emma was not interested in Regina. That is the way it would be. Regina Mills was fantastic at compartmentalizing everything in her life, and this complication was sealed up tight and pushed aside.

… _Emma was with Hook…_

Regina hated that filthy pirate. That man handed her over to be tortured, they could have killed her. They almost had. He had manipulated her, deftly, and left her to die all for a promise of revenge. Then he begrudgingly assisted with one good deed, only because he was forced to and Emma fell straight into bed with him! All was forgiven? Everything that scheming pirate did was completely forgotten and suddenly he was fully redeemable! If Regina needed another reason to not pursue anything with Miss Swan, that would be a very good reason indeed.

* * *

 

Emma Swan was out with Killian “Hook” Jones, which meant the Rabbit Hole, too much rum and sweaty drunken pawing in the parking lot at 2 am. The man was pretty, but what he lacked in romance Emma could fill the town with. She had been with him intimately, several times, since she started this relationship with the man. Started a relationship isn’t exactly how it went. It was more like she gave in to him and started a relationship. Persistence wasn’t exactly her idea of falling in love, but it was nice to be wanted so she gave it a go. She knew he didn’t move her, but the sex was pretty good, as far as she could tell. He lavished her with attention and love, and well maybe she would feel the same way, eventually?

“Probably not.” She often thought to herself. She felt like a prize the man had won for sacrificing his beloved boat for. She honestly felt like she owed him, which made her feel queasy just thinking about it. Mostly because she knew she shouldn’t feel that way, but she couldn’t help it. He brought it up every time he didn’t get his way about something and the longer their relationship went on, the more she noticed these little things he did to force her into his line of thinking.

Tonight was the first real date she had with Killian since she pretty much stopped being Regina's on call cheer coach. She knew exactly how he wanted to end the evening and that knowledge didn’t exactly thrill her.

They were walking back to Granny's Inn, where Killian was staying until he figured out what he was doing. She knew he was secretly hoping she would offer up her place as an alternative to renting, but she just couldn’t be that girl. No matter how many not so subtle hints the man dropped. She felt responsible for him, since he was basically stranded here, and it wasn’t like he had a job to pay for the room at Granny’s. She had worked out a deal with Widow Lucas where she did some odd jobs around the place doing maintenance. The old lady didn’t ask for much, and Emma had the knowledge to do what the woman had needed and she was honestly glad for it because she really didn’t _want_ to  live with Hook.

She had just moved out from her parents place into a place of her own, hers and Henry's on the weekend. She picked out and bought furniture, it was hers! For the first time in her life she was _home_ and it was hers. She just wasn’t ready to move in with Hook. It wasn’t because it was Hook, it was because she wasn’t ready. He was good with Henry, with the exception of that time he got her kid drunk. Regina had been so angry, of course Emma was too, but Henry's adoptive mother could literally shoot daggers from her eyes if she saw fit. It wasn’t just Henry, Emma's parents liked Killian too, her father more than her mother. David was just happy to have another man around who was a macho sword fighting hero type. Her mother, well, Snow didn’t particularly rave when Emma announced her and Killian were going to be exclusive, in that oh so subtle Snow White way.

“ _Killian Jones? Really Emma?”_

“ _Yeah, he’s sweet, why?”_

“ _Captain HOOK, Emma?”_

“ _What?! David likes him!!” Snow looked at her husband._

_David put his hands up in surrender. “Leave me out of this Emma.”_

_Emma looked at David and mouthed the word “COWARD” behind her mother's back._

“ _I just don’t want you to settle, sweetheart.”_

“ _It’s not like I’ve got a lot of choices here, Mary Margaret. Killian is interested and has a pulse.”_

 

Now that “interested pulse” was hanging off of her as they walked up main street professing his admiration loudly. He groped at her and tried to pin her against a tree. Emma, who was nowhere near as drunk, evaded his advances successfully and continued to walk him home.

Once they were outside his room, he tried to kiss her, but it was just sloppy and Emma was over the entire evening.

“Killian, listen, sleep it off.” She pushed him back and opened his door for him. “Emmmmmaaaaa stay with meeee, luv.” He slurred and tried to look dashing leaning up against the door frame. “Please, I need you!” Emma closed her eyes, “I can’t stay, I have a morning shift tomorrow, remember?” he looked defeated but then his drunken mind pushed onwards, “Okay come over after work tomorrow?” Emma rolled her eyes, “It’s Sunday Killian, dinner with my…”

“Regina!” Hook cut her off and spat the queen’s name as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

“Uh my KID.” She corrected with a scowl. She sighs internally when she sees the anger in the man’s face start to grow. She knew where this was going, this topic has been discussed to death, however the Regina twist was new, it was still the same tune. “I don’t want to have this argument with you again Hook. They are my family. Sunday dinner is just a thing we do for Henry, you know? To make his wack-o life feel a little normal!”

Hook was drunk so what normally would have been subtle coaxing was suddenly jealous accusations. “She wants to keep you from me!” he grabbed her arm and stared her down as if the answer to his next question could be found written on her retinas. “Are you fucking her?”

“SERIOUSLY??” Emma exclaimed in exasperated surprise. She couldn’t comprehend what he was saying to her.

“Are you letting the Evil Queen into your bed!?” He asked harshly and Emma ripped her arm from his strong grasp. ”No!” she hadn’t intended on dignifying him with an answer but she felt the blush creep up her cheeks at the mere idea of a sexual relationship between herself and the mayor.

He ignored her denial as his drunken mind focused on his perceived problem. “She is always going to come between me… and your… yours and and mine happy ending!” he was angry and drunk and missed the signs the blonde was giving off that she was now angry.

Emma was more than angry. She was pissed. She left her patience back at the bar when Killian picked a fight with Happy over ownership of the pool table. She was finished stroking this man child’s ego for the night. “What makes you think YOU are my happy ending Killian? The only person that is coming between you and I, is this drunk ass fool standing in front of me. When you sober up, and grow up, give me a call!” she turned and started down the hall when her drunk boyfriend got nasty.

“That’s right run off to your queen, Swan! She’s never given anything up for you, has she? But still she’s your fucking family!!”

She spun around white cloudy swirls had replaced her normally cool green orbs, “You’re right! She IS! More than you’ll ever be!! She never makes me feel like I owe her my time! On second thought Killian, _don’t_ call me. We are over! Asshole!” With him back peddling in the door jamb, she walked out.

She stormed home, piping mad. ‘How _dare_ he?’ she slammed the door behind her, tearing off her clothes as she walked back to her bedroom, pulled on a sleep shirt then stormed back out into the kitchen, angrily kicking the trail of clothes she left in the hall out of the way as she broods. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popped the top off the bottle and took a long drink.

‘ _Asshole! How he could think I’d EVER put him before Henry! And that bullshit cover about Regina! What the fuck was that??’_

She plopped down on her couch and flicked on the tube. She flipped to a Gilligan's Island rerun and brooded some more. Halfway through the episode she realized she was kind of relieved about how the night ended. The extra time she had been spending with Regina, helping her get over her true love choosing his wife over her, Killian’s and her relationship had been strained.

They had that argument about how Henry and Regina would always be Emma's family and not Killian far too often. He even suggested they could have a child of their own, as if any other child she _ever_ would have could _ever_ replace her son!

She felt the relief wash over her and realized that she had been trying so hard to make him feel secure and chosen, she had chosen him right? All of the pressure he put on her suddenly melted away and she felt renewed. No she hadn’t chosen him, he had chosen her, but he didn’t really want _her._ He wanted someone who could devote themselves 24/7 to feeding his ego. Feeding his libido. How many times had he propositioned her for sex during some crazy town emergency? Or when he knew she needed to be somewhere for Henry and Regina.

‘ _She is my family. She is my son’s mother, she is… my friend.’_

Emma stared at the screen as coconuts dropped down on Gilligan’s head and thought about how Regina never did expect anything from her. She wasn’t the savior to her, she was just Emma. Before she could consider any of that she started to slip off to sleep.

* * *

 

Sunday afternoon at the Sheriff's station was dreadfully dull. Sheriff Swan had finished up a week's worth of paperwork and was now searching you tube for videos of crazy dogs.

‘ _I should get a dog. Henry wants one, and Regina would never let one in her house. A dog is loyal. Unconditional love. Unconditional love is better than True love any day of the week. And they don’t talk back or get drunk and belligerent.’_

Her phone indicator interrupted a clever pooch singing along to Stevie Wonder. “Killian, fuck off.” she barked and slammed her phone down. She looked up at the clock, it was almost 3:30, and wondered if Regina would mind an early visit?

She picked her phone back up and texted her friend.

 

Emma: Mind if I come over earlier for dinner?

Regina: You want to eat earlier than 5:30?

Emma: No, can I just come over after work instead of going home?

Regina: I don’t know if you can dear, but you certainly MAY.

 

Emma could envision the woman's sarcastic smile and chuckled

.

Emma: sigh. Thxs.

Regina: Is everything alright Miss Swan?

Emma: Yeah. Long story. Cu soon.

Regina: Why you insist on shortening words that are already short is beyond my comprehension.

Emma: It is faster!

Regina: Not really and it makes you sound like a 12 year old.

Emma: lol So u hav 2 12 yr olds Madam Mayor?

Regina: It certainly feels that way. See you soon.

Emma: xxo

 

Emma laughed and shook her head at their easy banter. Regina and she had really gotten to a great place, like actual friends. _‘It’s kind of awesome.’_ She thought as she turned off the lights and locked down the station. Emma didn’t wear the uniform that was designed for the job, so there was no need to go home to change really, and if she was being honest with herself, she assumed Hook would be there waiting for her with his puppy dog ‘I’m sorry’ face and she was still angry and didn’t want to deal with it. She got into her bug and headed up the hill to the mayor's mansion.

* * *

 

Regina was in her work out clothes when the doorbell rang. She assumed it was Emma so she ran over to the door to let her friend in. Killian greeted her with a swarmy smile. “Your Majesty.” The title was spat with contempt. She folded her arms across her sports bra covered chest defensively. “Pirate. All out of plunder on your side of town?”

“Very funny Regina. No. I just want to warn you to stay away from MYY Emma.” Regina scrunched up her features, mouth agape and she shook her head in disbelief. “Are you drunk?” Killian swayed a bit then pointed his finger into her chest. “Stay. Away.” His blue eyes were wide as he backed down off of her porch, the finger he poked her with still pointing at her. “You’ve been warned!” he then turned and stumbled down the walk throwing his arms in the air shouting, “SHE IS MINE!!!” Regina shook her head and slammed the door.

‘ _What the hell was that?!’_ she blew a breath out in frustration and went back to her work out. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang again. _‘You’ve GOT to be kidding me!?’_ she stormed over to the door, ripping it open, purple haze glowing in her eyes. “YOU HAVE GOT A SET A BALLS ON YOU BUDDY!” she roared at…

_Emma_.

Standing looking a little more than shocked on her door stoop. “Hi. Early? Remember?” Regina reigned in her fury and stepped aside allowing Emma to enter her home. “Is everything Ok Regina?” the brunette shook her head, “I’m sorry Em-ma, I thought you were Hook.” Emma stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. “Why?” Regina rolled her eyes and explained what had happened.

“That son of a bitch! That is it!” The sheriff started pacing in the kitchen. “I was going to give him a few days to think about his bullshit jealousy crap then maybe give it another try, but fuck him! Showing up at my _son’s house_? Threatening _my family_?? THAT’S BULLSHIT!”

“Emma, what happened?” Regina handed Emma a beer she automatically kept on hand for when the blonde visited.

“I broke up with Hook last night.” Emma admitted before taking a long swig of her beverage.

Regina brought her own glass of wine up to her lips and took a large gulp. She tried real hard not to say what she was thinking. So she said nothing, and just nodded hoping the blonde would continue her explanation.

“He was drunk and being stupid, and…” Emma jumped up on the counter, bouncing her long legs off the bottom cupboard, “I’m kinda relieved.” she admitted shyly.

Regina took this new information in, circling around the island to put some distance between herself and the blonde. “I thought you two were, in love?” Regina asked failing to keep a sarcastic tone from inflecting her words and exposing her feelings on the matter.

Emma looked down at her beer, “We were supposed to be I guess. I mean it was never anything like you and Robin.” She sighed and looked up, anywhere but Regina's all knowing eyes.

“Even Robin and I weren’t like Robin and I.” Regina mumbled too quiet for the blonde to hear.

“I felt like the prize he won for doing one self-sacrificing deed. He makes me feel like I owe him. I mean, maybe I do...” Emma let her thought trail off, she knew feeling guilty right now was not what she needed to feel to keep her distance from the man.

Regina bit the inside of her lip and was now the one who avoided eye contact.

Emma noticed the dark eyes looking suspiciously everywhere but Emma. “What Regina?”

“Nothing.” The queen replied far too quickly to be truth.

“Tell me?”

“It’s your life Miss Swan.” Regina put her hands up defensively.

“You are my friend Regina, right?” feeling a little more than pathetic she constantly needed reassurances from her friends and family that they care.

Regina swallowed hard, she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed. She didn’t want to reveal these thoughts to her friend, but she felt like she was painted into a corner.

Emma noticed the mayor stalling and started to panic. "Oh fuck, what is it??? It looks bad. Is it bad??!”

“No, well, maybe. I guess. I…” Regina paused searching for the words she never thought she’d ever say to this woman. ”I always felt you deserved better than that bottom feeder.”

Emma laughed and relaxed a little. “Tell me how you really feel!”

“Ok.” Regina stood up straight and folded her arms around herself preparing for whatever backlash she was going to get from the next statements she spoke. “When you first started seeing him, I felt a little betrayed.”

Emma's eyes snapped wide and stared at the brunette who was doing everything to not look back at her. “Wait, what??? How?” she asked confused.

Regina took a deep breath and blurted, “It was like 24 hours after he had captured me and handed me over to those Pan psychopaths to be tortured. They _tortured_ me, Emma. They could have killed me.” she lowered her gaze and her voice. “They almost did.” Her emotions about that day started to creep up and she pushed back hard. The lack of Emma’s presence that day still hurt the queen.

_She was the savior, and yes there was much going on, but…_

She cleared her mind of those thoughts before she lost control of her emotions all together and focused on her point. “I mean, he… it’s just… he could have stopped them, but he didn’t. He walked away. And it was like, everyone… well…. You… were just okay with that.”

Emma's mouth was open as she realized how things went down and what that meant between them. She put her hand up to cover her mouth because it just wasn’t closing on its own. “I am SO sorry Regina!” her honest response hit Regina in the gut. “Don’t be Miss Swan.” She waved the woman off and deflected the feelings as if they hadn’t hurt as much as they actually had. Regina filled her glass again and then turned to the oven to preheat. Emma jumped down off the counter and turned the woman to face her, “I swear to you.” She looked Regina right in the eye. “I am seriously sorry I made you feel that way. Your friendship means the world to me, Regina. You are the only person here who gets me. REALLY gets me. You never expect anything from me. I’m not the savior or whatever, I’m just Emma. I’m really sorry you felt like what happened didn’t matter to me. It did. It does. I, didn’t know how bad it was, I mean we’ve never talked about it and by the sounds of it my parents glossed it over. I’m really sorry.” She let go of the brunette who was clearly masking her feelings with the infamous Mayoral stance. “You are my family just as much as Henry is Regina.” She added quietly then laughed a little and pulled at the beer label on the bottle nervously. “That’s kinda why I broke up with Killian.”

“Wait, what?” The mask slipped off Regina and shock shone bright on the mayor’s face.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and answered, “He has been giving me a hard time because of Sunday night dinners, because he is a jealous douche, and last night he went too far.”

Regina looked confused. “Why would he be jealous of you spending time with your son? Did he really think you would choose him over Henry???”

Emma shook her head, “I know. I don’t know. He has some crazy ideas.” The blonde said but didn’t elaborate. Regina shook her head. “Well I’m glad you kicked him to the curb. That guy was not good enough for you!” Emma raised her bottle and clanked Regina's crystal, “Here here!” Emma took a swig of her beer and announced, “I’m gonna get a dog!” Regina almost spit out her wine at the blonde's choice of boyfriend replacements. “That’ll be a choice your son will instantly love!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next week had been fairly uneventful as far as Storybrooke went. The nuns got flooded out, and Granny's had a small kitchen fire. No one was hurt in either case but it gave something for the Sheriff to do while she completely avoided Hook. She had taken to sleeping at her mom and dad's place just to avoid him making a scene at her apartment. She didn’t want to deal with him and after the crap he pulled at Regina's, and more so, the mayor’s admission on her feelings about how they had gotten together, she was more than ready to just put the whole thing aside and move on.

She felt stupid for not taking her friend’s feelings into account and was more than a little ashamed about getting involved with him after what he did to her in the first place. It made her physically ill to think she let Henry be alone with him and what that had done to Regina. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about.

So she did what she did best and hid away. Until Saturday night, when her parents had their date night and ‘forgot’ their daughter was sleeping on the couch.

The next morning she was packing up her stuff when the couple came down into the kitchen.

“I am officially scarred for life now!!” She exclaimed jovially.

David looked up at her with a smile ear to ear, “Hear that Snow? After 30 years, we still were able to scar her!” Mary Margaret laughed. “Emma! Don’t be so dramatic! Stay. Please?” Emma slung her overnight bag over her shoulder. “Really, you guys have been great but I am paying for an apartment. I can’t hide from swashbuckling douche bags forever.” David walked over to his daughter, put his arms around her for a big hug. Emma looked over at Mary Margaret who nodded her head to encourage her daughter to let her father have his moment. Emma begrudgingly put her arms around him. “Thanks Dad.” He kissed her on the head and tried to hide his very manly tears at his daughter using the D word instead of his cursed name. Mary Margaret put her arms around her daughter as well, “You are welcome here anytime sweetheart. We love you.” Emma rolled her eyes, but secretly loved it when Snow treated her as if she were her actual daughter. “Thanks mom!” she said and headed home before they broke out into a charming family song.

She of course had Sheriffing duty so she didn’t go directly home. The week’s escapades had piled up some serious paperwork and she was not looking forward to the hours of work ahead of her. She plopped down behind her desk and whipped out her phone immediately.

 

Emma: Can I just magically poof this paperwork into another dimension?

Regina: No, Miss Swan, you MAY not.

Emma: U nvr let me have NE fun!

Regina: YOU make me crazy.

Emma: As long as I’m the only one!

Regina: Your mother is a close second.

Emma: HA! OMG I was on the couch when charming date night ended last night!!

Regina: do tell…

Emma: I’ll be making an apt with Hopper ASAP!

Regina: He is over-priced. Wine is cheaper.

Emma: Family dinner same time tonight?

Regina: Your son wants to eat at Granny’s. Meet us there at 5?

Emma: I’ll get us a booth, I’m out of here at 4.

Regina: You can’t avoid your apartment forever Miss Swan.

Emma: I know.

Regina: Have you heard from him?

Emma: No. tg

Regina: Really Miss Swan?

Emma: yeah that just happened.

Regina: See you tonight, Emma.

Emma: CU L8R

 

Emma cracked up knowing the queen was rolling her eyes hard enough to get stuck and then cracked down on the paperwork, in triplicate, for her Majesty the Mayor. She rolled her eyes. ‘It’s not even like we are a real town!’ she said to herself. ‘Thank god for You Tube!’

 

* * *

 

Regina and Henry Mills walked into Granny's at 4:45 sharp. Regina looked around for Emma, then directed Henry to grab a booth in the corner. As they sat down, Henry asked, “I thought she was meeting us?”

“She is dear, she probably got held up at home. She is always punctual for our dinners darling.” she replied with a warm smile. Ruby came over and handed them both a menu and took their drink order.

Regina had been developing a relationship with many of the town's inhabitants. Ruby had been one of the few who didn’t necessarily have a grudge against the Queen and thus made getting to know her much easier. They didn’t have much in common, in this world or the old one, but Regina found her point of view on almost every subject, refreshing.

Red was a free spirit and they had long conversations in the diner about being a wolf in a world where people hunted you. _“I always respected that you banned wolf hunting in your kingdom.” Ruby had once said._

“ _Wolves are beautiful magical creatures dear, hunting for sport isn’t hunting it is slaughter. I won’t have it, not in my kingdom, not in my town.” The queen decreed. Ruby had lifted her glass. “You’re alright for an Evil Queen, Mayor Mills.” Regina clanked it with her own, “You’re not bad for a mangy mutt, Miss Lucas.” They both laughed._ Regina never made friends in the old world, nor the new, but Ruby Lucas’ personality made it easy and she was grateful.

 

It was 5:10 and Emma had yet to show and Henry was getting restless. Regina pulled out her phone.

 

Regina: You are late.

Regina: Miss Swan?

 

She put down her phone and turned to look out the window almost expecting to see the blonde at any moment. Ruby came back around and Regina said, “Henry why don’t you order sweetheart?” The waitress sat down next to the tween and asked, “The usual kiddo?” Henry stiffened up at her closeness and nodded his head silently. Neither woman seemed to notice how the boy had started looking at the leggy brunette as of late and her proximity made him both uncomfortable and ecstatic. The wolf pinned her attention to the Mayor, “Yours as well Regina?” The mayor was checking her phone and put it down to pay attention to the brunette. “Not quite yet, I’ll wait for Emma. She should be here soon.” Ruby got up from the table and stated, “Oh is she coming? She texted me and said she would be here at 4 but never showed.”

This news gave Regina a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “She told me she would be here when we got here. She is never late for _Henry_.” the mayor said almost to herself. The feeling she had when they arrived at the diner in the absence of the blonde grew steadily.

“I’m going to go call her.”

Regina got up, went outside and phoned Emma's cell. The call went immediately to voicemail and she ended the call without leaving a message. She walked to the street edge and shaded her eyes as she looked down the road. Emma's bright yellow bug was still in front of the station. Regina lifted her cell up and dialed the station’s main line. No answer. Regina's sinking feeling was instantly replaced by panic. ‘ _Something is wrong_.’ She rushed back into the diner and pulled Ruby aside. She handed the woman forty dollars and said, “Watch Henry, something is wrong. If you don’t hear from me before you close up, call David.” Ruby nodded. “Yeah sure no sweat Regina.” Regina walked over to her son who was on his own phone. “Honey, I’m going to go track down your mother. Hopefully I won't be long, listen to Ruby.”

“Mom, is everything okay?” the boy could hear his mother’s worry despite how she tried to mask it.

Regina put her placating smile on to soothe the worried look in her son’s eyes. “I am sure everything is fine darling. Be good for Miss Lucas please.”

She kissed his head and he waved as she walked out the door. She whipped out her cell once more.

 

Regina: Emma, I’ve been calling you. You need to answer please.

 

She opened a new Text.

Regina: Your daughter isn’t with you and Snow is she?

David: No, it’s Sunday, isn’t she with you?

Regina: If she was, would I be asking…

 

She shook her head at herself and deleted the last message. ‘ _Idiots I swear_ ’ she thought to herself.

Regina: No. She is very late. I’m going to the station to check on her. She is not answering her phone nor the station.

David: Okay. Want me to meet you there?

Regina: No, I don’t even know if there is anything wrong. I’ll find her.

 

She worried that she was panicking for no good reason, surely that flea infested crustacean wouldn’t _hurt_ the savior, right? She then added;

Regina: I’m a little worried about Hook. He didn’t take the break up well.

David: Yeah but you don’t think he would do anything do you?

 

She gave that a thought then decided yes, he was and always will be out for number one.

Regina: Well, I do, but I’ve always thought he was a scumbag.

David: lol scumbag, your Majesty?

Regina: quiet charming.

David: Okay, well what can I do?

Regina: Give me a moment.

 

Regina got in her car and drove it down the block and parked it in front of the station behind Emma’s bug and the cruiser. The station was unlocked and she called Emma's name as she entered the building. Nothing but silence answered her. She entered the office and the paperwork Emma had been complaining about earlier was strewn on the floor. Her stomach dropped and she turned to run out of the station, back to her vehicle and drove straight to her mausoleum.

Regina picked up her phone as she drove up main street and dialed David Nolan’s number.

“David, the station is open, but she isn’t there. It looks like there was a struggle.” she tried to keep her voice steady as her internal emotions swirled within her.

“I’m on my way.” the man said and she could hear him grab his keys.

“I’m no longer there David. I’m on my way to my crypt. I have a locator spell that I can find her with. Her phone seems to be off so GPS won’t work.” she rambled as she climbed from her vehicle and raced as quickly as her tight pencil skirt and high heels would allow, toward her magical hideaway.

“Where is Henry?” David asked. She could hear the worry in his seemingly calm voice and knew the man held the level of fear she herself did.

“He is with Red down at Granny’s.” She answered then thought about how he was an action guy and was terrible at sitting on the sideline, she added, “Would you mind going to the station and locking it up? Then perhaps go keep Henry company?”

Relief seemed to flood the man on the other line and he agreed emphatically. “We are on our way!”

“Thank you David.” she replied with sincerity and ended the call.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lifted her head from its uncomfortable position hanging forward. The dead weight of her unconsciousness stretched and contorted her muscles leaving them stiff and aching. She winced at the pain to the back of her head as it grazed something hard behind her. She couldn’t see and felt the cloth around her eyes immediately when her eyelids tried to open. She was hanging in a standing position and she forced herself to take the weight of herself back on her feet. She was tied to something wooden, both arms and legs. The ache in her muscles sang out as she tried to steady herself on her shaky legs.

She tried to use her magic to release the bonds, but couldn’t summon it up. She realized she was nude and her heart began to quicken and a deep blush burned across her chest and face. She could smell the salty air of the docks and the unmistakable scent of rum in the room. “Killian.” she spat in a hoarse voice. She heard him chuckle from the other side of the room and her stomach flipped.

“Yes love.” he growled menacingly.

She felt the dread wash over her and the panic she was stuffing away bled into her words, “What are you doing??”

Why getting my happy ending love!”

She pulled at the binds on her arms, knowing it was a futile attempt, but her mind started to catch up on the fact she was in danger. He laughed. “Tsk tsk tsk, Swan.”

“Why am I blind folded? I know it is you!” She found her anger and tapped into it. ‘ _How dare he do… whatever it is he is doing!!’_

“It is a game Swan!” he sang and she could hear the smug smile in his voice.

“I’m not in the mood for games.” She hissed.

“Oh you will be.” His smile darkened as he circled around her.

She realized she was probably in serious danger from this man whom less than a week ago would have been in her bed. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard summoning her courage, “This isn’t the way to win me back Hook.” He slapped her across the face as a response and her head snapped back with the force of it. Her lip busted open and started to drip down her lip, he grabbed her jaw and ran his thumb across the bloody line that ran into the cleft of her chin. He pulled himself closer to her, pushing his leather clad body up against her naked flesh and seethed, “This is exactly how I am going to win you back Swan. Soon, you won’t be able to think of anything but the love of your life, your Killian Jones.”

The stench of booze made her stomach flip and she struggled against his strong grip, “You must be insane if you think for one second I’ll ever be with you after this.” He laughed at her bravado and released his grasp, pushing her face away from him with contempt. His boots clicked hollow against the floorboards as he stepped away from her, “Oh but love, I’ve got assurances.” She heard something slide along wood, like a bottle or a jar maybe. He tapped the object against the wood for dramatic effect. She swallowed audibly as fear of the unknown gripped her heart.

“What are you talking about?” her small voice sounded foreign even to herself.

He walked back over to her running his fingers over her abdomen, her stomach lurched and she almost vomited. He whispered into her ear, “You see Swan, you and your beloved are not the only ones who can use magic in this town. I’ve been to some pretty interesting worlds Swan,” he let his hands slide back down her body as he whispered, “I’ve met some pretty interesting people,” he licked up the side of her jawbone to her earlobe, “and I have picked up some very interesting _things_.” With a nip at her lobe he pulled back away from her.

Emma’s mind was reeling trying to make sense of what was happening and how she could possibly get out of it. She was trying to focus and think of the last thing she solidly remembered before waking up with Killian.

‘ _YouTube. Okay okay, so the station. He grabbed me from work. I texted Ruby about meeting her, he must have grabbed me before then. Judging by the headache he smucked me with something. Okay Ruby may not think it is odd I didn’t show, but Regina will. And she will come. I just need to keep him busy and stay alive, until she finds me.’_

Her attention focused back to the situation at hand when she smelled a perfumey sweet scent fill the air around her and then Killian’s voice once again, “This, Swan, is said to be the ultimate love potion. Once it touches your skin, you will beg me to be with you. And once I am, you won’t ever want anyone else, _ever_.”

Emma stiffened at the prospect of being forced into a relationship with this lunatic. “It’s magic. It won’t be real Killian.” her voice croaked.

“I don’t care.” she could hear his smile in his voice. Then, his hand cupped her bare breast, pinching gently at her nipples which were hardened by the cool air. She started to thrash and pull at the ropes that bound her in place.

“I think I’ll make you beg for it Swan.” He removed his hand and leaned in close, “This is going to be so good.” his deep sultry voice chilled her blood in her veins. She felt a cold wet fluid touch her nipple, then the soft bristles of a brush as it slid the fluid around her breast. After a few moments Emma felt stirring deep within her abdomen, a yearning that wasn’t natural. Her chest was on fire, raw and throbbing. Killian started to giggle as the brush painted the sweet fluid over to her other breast, her nipples grew impossibly hard and she let out a groan of pleasure. She pulled on the restraints desperately trying to free herself, the toothy rope bit into her wrists and burned her flesh. She could only focus on the magical viscous liquid seeping into her pores setting her entire body a flame. She tried to talk to him again, “Killian, Please don’t do this.” She yelled out her fear consuming her, “You will be _raping_ me!!! Killian!” Hook just laughed at the anguished pleas of his love, “Is it really rape if you are begging me for it??”

She nodded her head and replied weakly, “YES!” The brush made its way lower on her body, he circled around her navel slowly, seductively, “So be it Swan. You brought this on yourself.” He pushed his fingers into the folds of her sex, opening her to the cool air. “You are so hot already Swan, I love how wet you get for me.” he said as he pushed his fingers into her. She tried futilely to close her legs but the bindings had her ankles spread too far. He dipped the brush back into the liquid and painted her hood with the magical potion. She screamed out as the heat from the liquid burned through her core. He released her folds back into place and settled in for her torture. She heard his taunting fade back into the fog as the potion gripped her and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out. Her muscles were tense and fear settled over her as she thought she just may beg him to fuck her. Her hips started to buck wildly at the air and a slick sheen of sweat covered her body from the strain.

“Soon my love, I am enjoying your torment.” He sat back and watched the blonde writhe and moan against the restraints. A sick smile crossed his lips, and his pants grew tight with his excitement.

* * *

 

Regina sprinkled the locator potion on a shirt Emma had in the back seat of her car, she waved her hands over it quickly casting the spell and then watched as it took off. She followed it up the stairs and out of her family crypt, she kicked off her heels and ran after it. Once it reached the graveyard it started to pick up speed. Up until that point she had been goal focused, now running after the floating shirt she allowed the panic to set in. _T_ _hat animal has her,_ she was sure of it and Regina knew better than most the depths of his depravity. The shirt twisted and turned as if caught in a wind, and she followed it to the other side of town, toward the docks. “Of course. The pirate brings her to the water.” she rolled her eyes at the predictability of it, ‘ _He has no ship!’_ , her brain tried to make sense of the madness. “I swear if he’s harmed her I will break every bone in his body, starting with his cock.”

Regina padded up the dock, her stockinged feet torn to shreds, following the dancing shirt. She heard muffled moaning and the shirt dropped to the wooden floorboards in front of a small shack just off the boardwalk. The sun was setting just below the horizon and the light from within the shack flickered as if it were illuminated by candles. Regina hesitated for just a second, ‘ _What if they made up_?’ She pushed that thought away as soon as she heard the sound of her friend in agony.

‘ _T_ _hose are not_ _sexy sounds_.’

She opened the door slowly, and saw Killian sitting on a bench with his pants around his knees, stroking his erect member. She didn’t see Emma from where she was at the door, but she could hear the girl’s cries and knew she was there. She tried to cast an immobilization spell but realized quickly she couldn’t feel her magic. Her eyes frantically looked around herself and noticed a large wooden ore next to the entrance of the shack. She slipped inside the door and quietly picked up the ore, she tiptoed up behind the pirate and as she pulled back the man caught her from his peripheral vision, but just a tad too late. He tried to get up and rush forward, toward the sheriff, but Regina made contact with the broad side of the ore to the back of Killian’s head.

The man crumpled and was laid out unconscious at her feet. She dropped the ore and focused on the nude savior, she was spread eagle and tied to a rowboat. Dark bloody marks trailed her chest and abdomen and she was thrashing about, groaning and pleading breathlessly. The queen’s heart thundered in her chest. “Emma!! What did he do to you?!”

Regina rushed over to her friend and pulled the blindfold off of her. The blonde’s hair was slick with sweat, yellow tendrils stuck to her face and her eyes were unfocused and feral. The state of the sheriff shocked Regina and she put a soothing hand to the girl’s forehead. “Emma? It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

Emma’s eyes seemed to focus a little and she recognized the mayor’s voice instantly. “Regina?” her hoarse raspy voice weak from her tortured screams. Regina looked over the girl’s body to assess the damage and realized what she thought was blood was in fact some sticky purple goop. Regina tried to unbind one of the sheriff’s wrists only to have Emma shake her head and scream, “Get it off!! Please!! Get this shit off of me!!”

Regina made a move to wipe it away but then asked, “What is it?”

Emma started thrashing against her ties, her hips pushing out toward the brunette, without relief her head dropped back and she screamed, “Please! It burns!!”

“O-Okay.” Regina’s heart broke with the desperate begging from the savior as she looked around the room for something to wipe the girl down with. She saw nothing in the immediate area and Emma’s cries were increasing in their urgency. “R’Gina!?!?”

The mayor stripped off her jacket and ripped the lining out of the expensive coat. She looked up at Emma before touching her as if to seek further permission.

The savior’s cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes seemed to refuse to make contact with Regina so she focused on the task at hand. She cupped the blonde’s breast and wiped the sticky fluid off of her.

The mayor was shocked when Emma’s body went completely rigid at the light contact and she let out a loud satisfied groan.

At the mayor’s touch, a sweet mix of pleasure and pain shot down the blonde’s body and she exclaimed, “Oh fuck yes!”

Regina was taken aback by the blonde’s reaction and exclaimed, “MISS SWAN!!” Emma ignored the shock in her friend’s face and her moans deepened as she felt the silky fabric tickle over her nipple and pleasure shot straight down to her dripping wet core.

Regina continued to wipe the thick sticky stripes off of her breasts, chest and abdomen. As the queen worked her way down the savior’s body she tried to ignore how the girl was moaning and undulating her hips, it was starting to effect the queen.

The savior bucked her hips wildly and panted breathlessly each touch to her raw swollen nipples exploded sexual pleasure straight to her core, “Please Regina _more!”_

The brunette ignored her friend’s pleas and knelt down before the princess and began to wipe off her thighs. She immediately noticed the clear wet desire that was running down the inside of the woman’s thighs and the purple tint to that liquid. Emma’s arousal was thick in the air and Regina found her body start to react to the panting desperate pleas from the savior. She instantly felt alarmed at how turned on she was. The girl’s modest patch of blonde curls, damp with desire shot a sharp bolt down her back and between her own legs. She looked up at Emma, the unfocused green eyes were almost black with desire and she shuddered with need. Regina tore off a new piece of cloth and spread open the savior’s sex and wiped along the inside of her slick center.

Emma’s eyes instantly focused and her hips thrust against Regina’s gentle caress.

“OH REGINA YES!!! PLEASE!!! DON’T STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!”

Regina closed her eyes and quietly cursed the pirate for whatever he has done to this girl, and then cursed herself for getting turned on by the woman. She carefully rubbed the cloth up and down the girl’s opening, very much aware that her own core was dripping wet. Emma was moaning and rubbing herself against Regina’s caress. The cloth fell away and her bare fingers rubbed against Emma’s swollen nub.

Emma cried out, “Yes! Regina!!” she thrashed and screamed out in her pleasure, goading the queen on. Regina pushed her fingers down to Emma’s opening and they slipped easily inside of her and Regina moaned out at the feeling. Emma met Regina’s thrusts with what little movement she had and panted for Regina to fuck her. The mayor closed her eyes and relished in the slick feel of her friend, the way the woman’s walls closed around and gripped Regina’s fingers felt like magic.

Emma’s cries died down as her whole body slammed outward and started to shake violently into her orgasm and Regina dutifully drew out the girl’s pleasure with forceful deliberate strokes. Emma’s body stilled and hung limp off of the restraints that bound her, completely unconscious. Regina removed her shaky hand from the girls’ sex, her fingers slick with the savior’s juices and looked up at her. “Oh god, what did I do?” Regina closed her eyes, her body shook as she silently cried in anger and shame. ‘ _My friend was in trouble, and I took advantage of her_.’ She looked down at Hook, ‘ _I am no better than Killian_.’

She loosened the ropes that had her friend bound and lowered her to the wooden floor. The mayor scanned the room but the woman’s clothes were nowhere to be found. Emma was peacefully unconscious and Regina inspected the girl’s body for any more of the potion she may have missed. Satisfied that she removed it all she untied the rope that was used to bind Emma and tied a half-naked Hook up, who was still, thankfully, unconscious. In her frustration she kicked the unconscious man. She was angry, angry at him, angry at herself. She was here to save the savior and instead, she raped her. ‘ _What the hell was I thinking?’_

She struggled as she lifted Emma’s limp body and carried her out of the shack, as soon as she stepped out into the cool night air she felt her magic rush back into her and she and the sheriff disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

They reappeared in Regina’s bedroom, she laid the blonde back onto her bed gently. Regina’s mind reeled over what had just happened, ‘ _Clearly whatever that sludge was on her made her ask me to… to…’_ Proper fear then took root within the queen, will Emma hate her for what she has done? She swallowed hard and turned to her wardrobe, she removed an over-sized tee shirt and dressed Emma, then tucked the woman into bed. Regina sat next to the blonde for just a moment looking down on her as she slept. She pushed wild strands of blonde from the girl’s face and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m so sorry Emma. Please forgive me.”

Regina went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink she looked at herself in the mirror. The well together mayor that the woman regularly portrays was long gone and in her place was a weary, scared, foolish girl.

‘ _She begged me to touch her.’_

‘ _Emma would never—’_

‘ _She must be under a spell or whatever that crap was on her—A potion!’_

‘ _A potion that makes her—makes her what?’_

‘ _Makes her act a damn fool, that’s what!’_

‘ _You’re the one who listened to her, you knew she was behaving oddly, you knew and you did it anyway. This is such a mess.’_ The conversation she was having with herself did nothing but agitate her guilt. ‘ _What other strange behaviors is Emma going to exhibit when she wakes up? Henry can’t witness this_.’

Regina took out her phone and was inundated by text messages, missed calls and voicemail messages from Henry, David, Snow and Ruby. She called David first, he being the level headed of the idiot charming couple.

“I have her David. We are at the mansion.”

“Where was she? Is she okay?”

“I believe she is unharmed. Killian had her. Would you mind keeping Henry? She may have been affected by magic and is not herself. Until I am sure what it is we are dealing with, I would prefer to not subject our child. Whatever it is, I will find a way to fix it, but I think until I do, Emma would prefer to be… Discrete.”

David paused at the queen’s choice of words. His anger present in his next question.

“What did he do to her?”

“Nothing that cannot be undone, David. I will find a way.”

“Did he hurt her?”

“It appears as though I got there and stopped him before he did any real damage.”

A sigh of relief breathed on the other end of the line.

“What can we do to help?”

“He is tied up in a shack down on the docks, pier 4. Go get his ass and throw it, not so gently, into jail please?”

“You got it.”

“Thank you David. There is a vial of purple magic we need, do not get it on you David. Also, I want to question him in the morning so make sure he can talk when I get there.”

He chuckled. “Why wouldn’t he be able to talk Regina?”

“You’ll know exactly what he was going to do to your daughter when you see how I left him.”

David’s mirth disappeared instantly and the line went deathly quiet.

“Don’t let your wife come up here please? I think it will be bad enough for her that I’ve seen her this way.”

She received a very quiet, “Thank you Regina.” And she hung up the phone.

Next she texts Henry, who was sure to have listened to David’s side of the conversation she just had with the man.

 

Mom: Sweetheart, Your mother is safe. We are at home. She has been affected by magic. You are to stay with Charming and Snow until I fix this. PLEASE listen to me and stay put.

Henry: are you okay?

Mom: Yes honey. Everyone is okay.

 

A long pause, she knew her son was trying to mull around the no doubt worried David vs. his mother’s calmer assessment of the situation.

Henry: Okay. I love you. Tell Ma I love her too. Let me know if I can help. I’ll call you tomorrow after school.

 

Regina took a deep breath. Pride beamed from within her at the maturity of her son.

Mom: Both Emma and I love you Henry. Very much. Get some sleep my prince.

She removed her clothes and ran a bath. She brushed through her chocolate brown hair and tied it up high on her head. She picked her phone back up and texts Ruby.

 

Regina: I found Emma. She is okay.

Ruby: Are you okay? What happened?

Regina: I am well, thank you for asking.

Regina: Hook kidnapped her, with intent on harming her.

Ruby: OMG that sob!!!!! I am literally going to rip his throat out!!!

Regina: Not before I question the bastard.

Ruby: Is Emma okay?

Regina: She will be. I’ll stop by tomorrow.

Ruby: cu then. Take care, Regina.

 

Regina shut her phone off and turned off the bath water. The heat penetrated her muscles as she lowered herself down into the water. She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the heat to push the evening’s events from her mind. She wet a washcloth and scrubbed down her body, then laid back draping the cloth over her eyes and relaxed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Regina?” A weary voice called from the other room. The savior’s voice had the sound of panic to it that caused Regina to jump out of the tub, and rush to the blonde’s side in nothing more than her satin navy robe.

Emma was sitting up in the center of the queen’s bed, her eyes were red rimmed and wide as she took in the surroundings. Her cheek was turning a deep shade of purple where it looked like the pirate had hit her and the cut on her lip had her dry blood caked down her chin.

Regina put on her everything-is-ok-smile she had on reserve solely for Henry and sat next to the blonde.

“I’m here Emma.” She dabbed the blood away from the girl’s mouth with a wet wash cloth, and Emma winced in pain and hissed. Regina lightened her touch and shot a small half smile towards the savior. “Sorry.”

Emma’s hands reached up and covered Regina’s, her green eyes met deep brown and before the mayor could react the woman lunged forward. She grabbed ahold of the queen by her robe and drew her in, crashing their lips together hard.

Regina was immobilized for a moment in her shock and out of automated response kissed the girl back. She gathered her senses after a moment and pulled away. “Emma what are you doing?” she demanded angrily.

Emma lunged again and spoke with the desperate need she felt, “Please Regina! I need to taste you!”

Regina shook her head in disbelief and pushed the savior back onto the bed. She stood, putting distance between herself and the blonde and exclaimed, “No! Emma?! What has—? This isn’t you!”

“It IS me!” the distraught girl insisted, “Don’t you want me?” The savior was inching back towards the brunette with a maniacal smile across her face, “I am very skilled at love making Regina, especially to a woman.” She went on to tell the mayor about her previous encounters and all the things she had been so very skilled at.

Regina looked shocked and confused at her friend’s admission, and behavior, and concluded she was right, this, whatever this was, has to do with whatever Killian did.

_Something magic._

_Something that changed her._

_This isn’t Emma, not my Emma._

The savior got down on all fours and started to crawl down the bed towards the brunette in a very seductive manner, her voice rumbled deep, thick with lust. “I can make you feel so good Regina.” She licked her lips and dropped her eyes down the mayor’s partially covered damp form. “I would treat you like the queen you are Regina. I would strap on and fuck you so much better than that whiny little bitch Robin. I would make you come so…” Regina was shocked when her hand reached out and slapped the girl across the face. The cut on her lip erupted in fresh blood trickling down the woman’s chin. Emma’s tongue darted out and licked up the fresh blood with a coy smile.

It wasn’t the mention of Robin that made Regina react so harshly, not really. It was to stop the girl from continuing, Regina was weakening her resolve, she wanted Emma. She had wanted her for so long. She wanted to let Emma ravage her. She couldn’t let that happen.

She _wouldn’t_ let that happen, and god's help her hold on.

_Emma needs to stop!_

Regina’s core pulsed with her own need, her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath shallow and quick. She wanted Emma to do everything she had just promised she could.

‘ _It is rape. It’s rape. It is rape because she is under a spell and cannot give consent. It is rape Regina. You’ve already raped her once.’_

Those thoughts sobered the mayor.

Emma still holding her newly reddened cheek was smiling devilishly. “Don’t you want me your Majesty?” sex dripping off the girl’s use of her official title, weakened Regina’s knees and she let out a high pitched moan. The brunette shook her head, but couldn’t give voice her objection. Hurt crossed the lovely green eyes and it pained Regina straight to her core.

Desperation crept into the savior and she started to beg, “I need you, Regina. I want you. I LOVE you, Regina!”

Regina physically lost the breath from her lungs, as if someone had punched her square in the gut. She turned away from the blonde, she couldn’t bear to look at her. She gathered her strength quietly reminding herself the woman was under a spell.

 _Was it much too much to ask to allow it to be broken by removing the potion from the girl’s skin??_ She turned back around and Emma was laying back on the bed, she had stripped off her clothing and sprawled her legs wide. Her eyes were hooded as her fingers ran through her sex moaning at the caress. “I want to feel you inside me Regina! I want you to fill me up your majesty!” the blonde hissed and groaned as she plunged her own fingers inside herself.

Regina was shocked to say the least at the sight and she quickly waved her hands and magically put the blonde under a temporary sleeping spell.

With a deep sigh she lowered herself down onto the floor, her back against the side of the bed, her shaking hands covered her face, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes.

‘ _I need to find out what he did to her.’_

Her entire body was pulsing with desire over the sight she just witnessed.

‘ _Get a grip Regina.’_

She took a deep breath and magically sealed off the room, preventing magic to be cast within its confines. The only thing that would make this situation worse would be the very emotional savior using her own magic within the confines of her house. She set a temporary barrier on the room as well to keep the blonde in, and everyone else _out._ The only person who could come and go as she pleased was herself. It wasn’t the worst jail cell she had ever seen. The girl was safe. Safe from others and more importantly, safe from herself.

Regina sighed loudly. _‘The sleeping spell is temporary, but should last the night and I won’t be able to use it more than a few times before it just won’t be effective. Worry about that later. For now, she is safe.’_ She rose from the floor and then sat next to the blonde once again. She took the wet wash cloth she had used to clean the woman's bloody lip, and scrubbed down her body, eliminating every trace of the potion. She noticed the faint stain of purple on Emma's porcelain skin, it shimmered and pulsed with its magic. Her fingertips traced the stains, careful not to touch the savior anywhere inappropriate. She felt the magic. It was strong, and _old_ and smelled of licorice _._ She redressed her friend and gently tucked the unconscious girl under the bedsheets.

Her mind flooded with too many thoughts. She stood and started to pace at the foot of the bed. “What else do you need to do Regina?” She bit at her thumbnail as she thought aloud to herself. “You need to go see that bastard and find out what the hell he did to her! Then find out if we can UNDO it. _Then_ rip his jelly fish spine from his dead rotting corpse!” she smiled to herself at hurting the pig. “But first, you need to sleep.” Her shoulders slumped forward, weary from the stress of the evening. She went to her closet and got into a pair of her silk pajamas and crawled into the bed with Emma. She tried desperately to push the images of the savior out of her mind from that evening, but her entire body was on fire and sleep did not come easily.

‘ _What if the spell cannot be broken?’_ her own mind mocked her speaking out her fears as she welcomed darkness.

* * *

 

Regina was roused from her restless, dreamless, sleep during the night by probing fingers under her silk pajama bottoms. It felt so wonderful, her body ached and her center pulsed with the contact. Fresh liquid gushed from her quivering opening as the skillful hand teased her slick folds. Her back arched and her thighs parted; a moan escaped before her senses snapped her from her foggy unconscious state to reality. Her eyes popped open and the savior was leaning on her side, her body pressed up against her, her face buried in the mayor's tousled locks, her hand working between the queen’s thighs.

“Emma!!” Regina grabbed at the girl's arm and clamped her legs shut, “Emma stop!” She cried as tears started streaming from her eyes.

“Please Emma? Stop!” she didn’t recognize her own sorrowful voice.

The blonde’s desire faded from her face, replaced with pain and confusion. “But I love you Regina.”

Sobs raked the former queen as her dark heart broke within her chest, “No Miss Swan. You don’t.”

Emma was stunned for a moment, confused by the mayor’s reaction and Regina was able to pull the girl's arm out from under her clothing. She could smell her own desire that coated the fingers of the savior as she detangled herself and slid away from the blonde’s strong embrace.

Emma looked at her own hand and touched her fingers to her own lips. Regina watched as she slipped her fingers into her mouth. “Fuck you taste so good Regina!” No matter how much Regina wanted the girl, it couldn’t be like this.

Regina slipped out of the bed, fumbled in the dark for her nightstand and pulled a pair of cuffs from the drawer, an ancient artifact from her time with Graham. A wide dimpled smile crossed the blonde's face at the sight of the metal gleaming in the moonlight. “Yesssssss!!!” Emma hissed, lust reemerging on the savior’s face and she held her wrists out gladly. Regina cuffed the girl to her bed, arms above her head. The sheriff moaned, arched her back which displayed her pebbled nipples through her nightshirt and pulled teasingly at the restraints as Regina slowly backed herself off the bed.

The mayor retreated into the bathroom closing the door behind her as Emma shouted her name. “Where are you going??” the savior’s voice was panicked.

Regina leaned into the back of the door, listening to her charge scream frantically in the other room. She took a deep breath and pulled together her strength.

‘ _Sleeping pills.’_

She rushed to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet and ripped through boxes and vials of various meds, allowing them to fall into the sink below until she found the package she was looking for. She ripped it open and silently cursed, ‘ _Only a few left. Damn. Add shopping to the to-do list for the morning.’_ She filled a glass with water from the sink and went back out into her room and turned on the lamp on the side of her bed.

Emma was sitting up and had turned herself around with her feet against the headboard, and was pulling frighteningly hard at the restraints ripping her already raw wrists in the process.

“EMMA!! STOP!!” the queen's powerful voice froze the girl mid yank. Regina rushed over to her, the blood and rawness was staining her pale wrists, dripping down onto the pillowcase between Emma's legs.

“Regina!!” Emma exclaimed relieved.

The queen within her took over. “Emma Swan I forbid you to cause yourself harm!!” Emma lost the joy she felt and started to rebut the accusation, when Regina interrupted her. “Ah AHT! I am SPEAKING!”

The blonde closed her mouth and averted her eyes.

“You WILL abide my wishes!” Regina snapped sharply and the blonde’s head nodded in silent acceptance. “Now. Take this.” She slipped the pills one at a time into the girl's mouth, and allowed her to sip the water after each one.

She stood and made motion to go back to the bathroom, leaving the glass on the end table. Emma gasped in desperation and started to pull on her restraints again, “REGINA!! DON’T GO!!”

Regina spun around, and snapped at her, “I am merely in the next room Miss Swan!” she saw the anguish on the girl's face and took a deep breath and softened her tone. “I’m getting something to help your wrists sweetheart.” She added, “It hurts me to see you in pain.”

The addition wasn’t a lie, the angry mess that was now the savior’s wrists, did indeed pain the queen. Emma looked hysterical, “Don’t leave me!” As unfathomably ridiculous as the request was, it struck Regina hard. “I’m not leaving you Emma. Please, may I get what I need to help you?” the messy blonde head nodded, but her brows were pulled tight with worry.

Regina was back in less than a moment; she unbound the savior gently, hissing at the angry torn flesh. Regina could have easily have healed her with magic, but figured in her highly emotional state that more traditional methods should be utilized.

Magic was unpredictable when she was upset, and she had no intention on paying any more prices for the easy way out. She cleaned away the blood that was drying around the girl's wrists, soothed the broken skin with a thin layer of greasy antibiotic salve and wrapped her wrists with cotton gauze.

Emma dropped her hands down to Regina's thighs and the brunette jumped, “Emma please,“ her voice tired and weary. She looked into the girl's sparkling green eyes and begged her, “Fight this Emma. I need you… to fight this.”

The lost look in the savior’s eyes made her look like a stranger than the woman the mayor knew and cared for. Emma reached up and stroked the queen's cheek, her green eyes focused on the object of her obsession. “I would do anything for you My Queen.” She leaned in close and placed a feather soft kiss upon Regina's lips.

Regina didn’t kiss her back, but didn’t have the will to stop her either. She swallowed hard as Emma pulled away, she could see the girl’s eyelids were heavy with sleep. “Sleep now Miss Swan.” Regina’s words were tender and Emma slumped back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Regina crawled into bed next to her sleepy charge, she leaned over onto her side, looking intently at this woman who drove her to insanity. She smiled sadly at the peace the girl had in slumber, and pushed her messy blonde hair from her face. She gently stroked Emma's head, the way she did to Henry when he was a little boy.

Emma’s breathing was deep and steady, both signs the woman was unconscious. “Emma,“ She whispered so faint, it was barely a breath, “I will fix this darling.” She swallowed, stuffing her fears down deep, “When I do, my only hope is that you forgive me. That is all I want from you Emma. Forgive me for giving into my desires.” She bit her lip and decided this will be the only time she will ever be able to tell the girl the truth. “I..I..” the words caught in her throat and she steadied herself, “I love you Emma Swan. I think I have loved you for some time now. I am never happier than when Sunday rolls around and we become a family. You, me and our son.” Fresh tears start to sting her chocolate eyes and her voice wavered with emotion. “I treasure our friendship Emma, and I don’t want to… do anything to ruin that.” She smiled sadly and continued. “Please believe me when I say I’m sorry for what happened at the docks. That was…” she took a deep breath to steady herself, “That wasn’t how I wanted it to be.” She cursed Hook silently. “I’m sorry Emma.” Tears came freely, Regina buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The queen awoke a few hours later. It was 5:30 AM, just like every other day, but this day Emma Swan was lying peacefully next to her. An enchanted Emma, not HER Emma. She got up and cleaned herself up before dressing herself in her business suit armor. Her dark eyes black as night, her hair up and away from her flawless face, she was every bit the Evil Queen Killian expected her to be. _You want her, you got her you swarmy bastard._

She turned on her phone and texted her charge’s father.

Regina: Is the pirate secure?

 

She shut down her phone and looked back at her Swan.

‘ _That is not your Swan you idiot.’_ She closed her eyes and steadied herself.

‘ _YOU don’t HAVE Emma.’_ The scariest thoughts she had before sleep came charging back to her. _‘What if there is no cure? Is it a curse? Could Henry be her true love's kiss to break it if it is a curse?? What if he isn’t, and she has to stay this way? Mad with desire for her son’s Mother?’_ she pushed the very next thought from her mind before it could even sully her with its selfish root. _‘There HAS to be a way out of this.’_

 

She scribbled a simple note for the unconscious girl:

_Be back soon, you may NOT leave this room, please stay put._

_~Always, Regina~_

 

She bent down and kissed the girl on the forehead, she wasn't expecting true loves kiss to pulse out between them, yet she was disappointed none the less. She backed away from the sleeping savior and closed the door as she left the room. She bounded down the stairs with purpose towards the kitchen and then poured herself coffee grateful for the auto timer she set up as part of her nightly routine. Her phone rumbled on the counter and she picked it up as she sipped the warm brew.

 

David: He is.

Regina: is his jaw intact?

David: yes.

Regina: well done David. I will fix this.

David: Did he… force her…?

Regina: No. I believe I got there in time.

David: Can’t she tell you?

Regina: No. Our princess is not herself David. Can you meet me while I question the pig?

David: I’ll be at the station in 10 minutes.

 

She clicked off her phone as she downed the remainder of her coffee then headed out the door.

* * *

 

 

Regina pulled her car over to park across the street from the station behind Charming’s empty truck. David was presumably already inside. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that she didn't trust herself not to kill the filthy pirate, but she had killed for much less. She exited the vehicle and straightened her posture to that of the queen she once was and strode with confidence into the station, heels clicking against the pavement.

David was standing in the center of the squad room, arms crossed with a look of pure disdain on his normally serene face. She strode past Charming and flung open the cell door lifting the battered pirate by the neck with her magic, and cutting off his air. Magic sizzled and popped around the queen in her rage and her voice boomed. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER????”

The pirate struggled to speak but was unable, his feeble attempts only caused him to choke and spit as his face turned a dark purple from strain. She pulled the pirate closer and whispered, “Here are the rules, pig. I am going to ask you some questions, if your answers please me you will die fairly quickly. If you lie to me, I will sodomize you with your own hook! Do you understand Killian?” He nodded the best he could, his features turning ashen as his eyes bulged from his sockets.

She loosened the magic around his neck so he may speak, however he remained suspended in the air and his blood flow was still severely compromised. He gasped frantically for air making a futile attempt to loosen further the magical grasp around his neck.

She casually walked away from her captive, looking at the prince who had not moved a single muscle and Regina smiled sweetly at him because the man had come so far in her eyes. She laid on her sickly sweet queenly tone that had served her well during her reign of terror, the venom and honey mixture both soothing and deadly will suit her purposes quite nicely to intimidate.

She turned back to the captive with a wide maniacal grin. “Question one: What is the name of the potion you gave her?”

Killian, who normally was very confident while under interrogation, saw insanity in the queen's eyes like he had never seen before and believed her threats and truth fell from his lips. “It is made of the Popotus herb.” He choked out. Regina didn’t recognize the name, not even a little bit, and creeping worry entered her heart, though she doesn’t show it.

“Question Two: What did it _do_ to her?”

He smirked with sinister joy. “You know very well what it has done to her love.”

The queen stormed over to him and thrust into his chest and ripped out his heart. She squeezed it hard, an evil sneer shown her pleasure at causing agony throughout the man.

“I’m sorry dear, wrong answer.” She spit through gritted teeth.

He screamed out in anguish. “It was supposed to make her fall in love with me!!!”

She released the pressure on his heart. “ _Love_ is not what she is feeling _pig_!”

His smile returned as the queen’s words registered within him, “Were you intimate with her?” she turned from him revealing nothing and beckoned Charming. As the blond walked closer, she noticed the bruises and cuts all along his knuckles from where the prince beat the prisoner the previous evening.

She handed him Hook's heart with a wildly violent smile. “Hold this won’t you dear?” she turned and ripped off Hook’s hook and held it up to the light for inspection. She punctured her thumb on the tip in a theatrical show then glided around the suspended pirate slowly. She scraped the pointed blade across the man’s exposed fleshy flank and rested the tip above his backside. She dug the point into his tender albeit bruised flesh and opened up the skin in a singular strong stroke.

He screeched out in his agony and panted in his pain as warm blood trickled down the crack of his ass. “If you were, you are bound to her!! She will only desire you for the rest of her life!” the pirate screamed.

Charming saw the panic look in the queen's eyes before she slipped her mask back into place and continued. “Question Three: Why would you do this to her? This woman you claim to love so?”

She dug the sharp implement under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down in an unmasked threat, slowly exposing more of his pale skin.

“I wanted her to love me! To be with _me_!”

She circled back around the prisoner quickly in order to meet his blue pleading eyes, her voice booming in the small confines of the jail cell. “WHAT SHE IS FEELING ISN’T REAL YOU OAF!!” David, in his own anger squeezed Hook’s heart harder within his hand, and the man cried out, “I didn’t care!! I wanted her so badly I didn’t c-c-aa-r!!!” the pirate started to sputter and choke, his skin once again turning a dark purple with strain.

The shocked queen turned to meet a fiery rage in the once peace loving prince. Rage she had never seen before as he slowly crushed the pirate’s heart. She carefully approached the blond and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Not yet prince.”

The words reached the angry man and although his rage did not vanish he seemed to return from wherever revenge filled place he had just been and he lightened his grip on his daughter’s rapist’s life.

The queen cocked her head back toward the prisoner and spun the shiny hook around in her hand playfully. Her low sweet voice, thick with fire and rage, blanketed the room once again. “Question four: How do we break the spell?”

Killian, realizing he probably wasn’t getting out of this alive laughed heartily and quipped, “I don’t know love, I had no intention of ever breaking it!” His careless laughter bore into the queen and she wanted nothing more than to snap the man’s neck. She settled for his mangled arm instead. The pops and snaps echoed just before the screech took over and the queen smiled at the sound. The satisfaction of his agony filled her with a sense of gratification she hadn’t felt in decades.

Yes, there was something so very fulfilling about the dark.

She whipped around and took the heart from David's grasp and plunged it back into the screaming man's chest. Without another word she turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the door with the force of the rage she most certainly felt. With a flick of her wrist she released the man from his suspension, allowing him to drop to the ground, broken, bloody and battered.

She turned her head and quipped, “I’ll leave you in the care of her Father until I am ready to skin you, swine.” Her lips curled up into an all familiar sneer as the words hissed from between her clenched jaw. As she walked past Charming she nodded to him to follow her out.

When she reached the door of the station she was blinded by the day, the entire world spun around and her eyes started to darken. She lost her balance and Charming caught the surprisingly petite queen mid-swoon.

“Regina!” the blond cried out in surprise and she managed to hold off the darkness but her head was pounding from the effort. She leaned against him to steady herself, her anguish written across her delicate features, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears streaming down her cheeks.

This was a side of Regina the blond prince had never witnessed. His heart quickened in his panic and he held her tightly, uncertain as to what to do to help her. He gently held the brunette in his strong arms and asked, “You can fix this right Regina?” his soft voice pulled her back from the brink and she buried her face into his soft red flannel shirt for just a moment as she composed herself. The arms that held her began to move up and down over her back in an attempt to comfort her, or perhaps himself.

“It was an accident David.” She whispered finally.

“What was?”

“I…” she swallowed thickly, “She was in agony and strapped down, he had the potion all over her body, I was trying to remove it, David, and she… she…” She looked up at him finally, the reality of how she found his daughter etched in pain in his fair blue eyes, “What am I going to do if I can’t find...” Her hand covered her mouth out of sheer fear of the remainder of that sentence, and its inevitable answer. New tears bloomed from under her eyelashes, “I didn’t mean to bind her to me.” David’s large and surprisingly comforting hand grasped the back of her head and held her to him once more. His voice vibrated in his chest as he spoke. “You saved her Regina.”

“I love her David.” She squeezed her eyes shut, the admission fell from her lips before she could stop it, but he did not release her nor recoil in disgust, he just simply held her.

After she fully calmed herself she broke their embrace and lifted her hand to her forehead willing the sinus headache she currently had to subside so she could think.

“I am going to check on her, I’ve got several books I can look for this Popotus Herb within them, I don’t want to involve the imp or the bug until I have to.” He nodded in agreement. “So you don’t know what the herb is?” she shook her head slowly, but feigned confidence, “But I will find out.”

He nodded again and then awkwardly thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and looked down. “Don’t ever tell Snow how close we came to losing her.” the request was softly spoken but there was a deep seeded plead that the queen recognized immediately. She nodded in agreement, “No need to worry her mother with that imagery, I am sorry you have to bear that, David.” He smiled Emma's half smile, “Me too.”

Without another word she picked up her car keys that had fallen to the ground when she came outside and walked back to her vehicle. After driving to her crypt and whooshing all of the books she held therein to the trunk of her car she set off for home.

 

“Damn.” Her stomach let out an angry reminder she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday’s salad at lunch. She took out her phone and dialed the diner.

Red answered the phone and Regina quickly placed an order for both herself and Emma. “Red, I’m on my way in, would you please place an order for pick up?

“Sure Gi. What can we get you?”

“Mozza burger with onion rings and a chicken salad sandwich on rye, thousand island on the side and an assorted vegetable platter please.”

“Got it, one Swan Special and a Mayor’s Lunchie Munchie with side sauce and a veggie nibbler. That it?”

Regina chuckled at the color of the waitress’ humor and added a coke for the blonde and a bottled water for herself.

“No problem hot stuff, order up in fifteen!”

They said their goodbyes and the mayor turned her vehicle around and headed back down towards the center of town. She smiled at how quickly the wolf had become so familiar with her and she had to admit she genuinely liked the girl. The woman’s wit was surprising and more often than not she made the mayor smile whenever she happened to visit Granny’s establishment. She took a deep breath as she parked the Benz in front of the diner and tried to decide how she was going to explain to Emma’s best friend what the hell happened to her, in the least disturbing imagery possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina entered Storybrooke’s meeting epicenter around 8 AM, and Granny's diner was nearly empty. ‘8 AM isn’t too early for burgers right?’ Regina’s stomach rumbled an astounding ‘NO!’

At that time of the morning only a few regulars occupied the dining area of the establishment. She had sat out in her vehicle for a good ten minutes, apprehensive about how much detail she should give Emma’s best friend and really had not come to a decision on what to tell the leggy brunette when she asked what had happened. All she knew was she needed a light touch with the girl as wolves were known to feel emotions much more deeply than humans did, even in their human form.

The brunette in question spied the mayor almost immediately as she came out of the kitchen adjusting her apron. She ran to the mayor and wrapped her up in a bear hug, lifting her off of the ground in her exuberance. Hugging wasn’t something she and the wolf had ever done but this day, at this moment, it was certainly welcomed.

Regina pulled back after a moment breaking their embrace. The wolf’s toothy smile was infectious and the mayor smirked with her question, “So, ‘Gi’?” the teasing tone brightened the waitress’ grin and she replied, “Well yeah! If we are like friends then a nickname is warranted!”

Regina looked teasingly with an eyebrow raise and Ruby continued, “You get to call me ‘Miss Lucas’ all sexy and sultry like, fair is fair Madam Mayor!”

Regina chuckled and bowed to the younger woman’s reasoning. “I suppose Miss Lucas, that is acceptable.”

The waitress put a protective arm around the mayor and guided her towards the back of the diner. “So what happened? Is Emma okay?”

The mayor worried her lip and looked around cautiously before explaining in broad stroked detail the events that lead her to questioning the pirate. She glossed over the more intimate details of Emma being bound to herself and focused on the interrogation from that morning and her plan-what-plan to fix the entire situation.

Ruby listened intently and asked clarifying questions when Regina carefully side stepped certain things. The girl’s green eyes paled into her wolf’s golden color when Regina went into detail of the pirate and what his plan for the savior had entailed.

“This potion has really…” Regina trailed off and worried her lip before opening up to the wolf. “She isn’t at all the Emma we know and love. I literally have her locked in my bedroom to keep her safe from herself. I’m not sure what else to do.” A moment of silence and the mayor added, “Perhaps I should have taken her to the hospital. I don’t know what I was thinking.” her self doubt started to creep its way into their conversation and Regina blushed knowing she was revealing too much. She liked the wolf, sure, but she had decades of mistrust to overcome before she would ever be comfortable letting someone truly in.

The waitress seemed to understand and with caring eyes she met the former queen’s gaze. “You know Emma as well as I do. She is a very private person, she wouldn’t be happy being exposed in a hospital setting, I’m sure you made the right call Gi.”

“Perhaps.” the corner of the queen’s mouth lifted in appreciation of the understanding she got from this girl.

“She isn’t hurt or sick, she is under a spell. I’m positive she will be grateful you’ve taken such good care of her.” The young brunette patted her sentiment on the older woman’s forearm.

“So, what can I do to help you?” the lycan finally asked.

Regina had given this some thought, knowing the girl would want to help. With a tight worried grin she dug out a credit card from her wallet. “Keep food coming a couple times a day for us both. I need to focus on finding a cure and I sincerely doubt Miss Swan is in any shape to provide us with meals.” Concern spread across the mayor’s face and she bit her bottom lip before finally asking, “Does Granny still have tranquilizers for your wolf time?”

Red's eyes got wide with shock “Regina!?”

The queen bowed her head, “It is _bad_ Red. She is in pain.” Regina could see the pain within her blonde charge as the woman begged her for her touch, the craving seemed to cause the woman agony. “I can not continue to use magic to keep her asleep, I need another option.” Ruby swallowed hard, her mind conjuring all kinds of horrors in the absence of detail. It was Regina's turn to be startled as a protective growl purred from the girl. “I swear I will kill him.” Regina rested her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked her in the eye, “When I have no more use for him, he will die in some of the worst ways I can think of Red. It will not be quick, and I have decades of experience inflicting horrors upon the flesh.” Her once melted chocolate irises were suddenly swallowed by a pit of black as the mayor’s emotion dilated her pupils. A swirl of purple magic hazed over the darkness as her anger grew.

The wolf took a step back and nervously commented, “That is some seriously scary and incredibly hot shit you got going on Gi.”

A warm smile parted the queen's natural pink lips as she pulled back her magical rage, “Indeed, Miss Lucasss.” she hissed in her low seductive tone. Red’s laugh cackled and evaporated the nervous charge around herself. She licked the tip of her index finger and mockingly sizzled Regina’s backside. “Ouch! Hot Momma!” Both women chuckled at the wolf’s attempt at levity when the order bell sounded out in the nearly empty diner. “That’s you Gina.” the waitress announced and walked the mayor back over to the counter.

Red packed up the food containers and handed the bags over to the mayor. “Take care of yourself and if you need anything, please call me.”

Regina gave an appreciative smile and promised she would. She waved as she quickened her pace towards her car, a sudden panicked need to return to Emma washed over her causing her heart to pound loudly in her ears.

* * *

 

Regina pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and rushed up the stone path to the mansion door. She could hear the savior’s agonizing wails from her car and the anguish ripped through the former queen. She quickly made it in and kicked her heels off next to the door and bounded up the stairs two at at time. The cries she had heard outside settled as Emma had no doubt heard the front door.

She opened her bedroom and saw the savior looking so very small sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed cradling her knees, still in her night shirt. Regina's mouth dropped open at the state of her bedroom.

_It had been literally torn apart._

Cushions were pulled from the lounger, the chaise was flipped over and looked like it was used as a battering ram against the balcony doors. All of her wardrobe drawers had been pulled out completely and thrown against the walls and the empty wardrobe itself had been flipped over. The contents of her closet had been emptied and the mayor's clothing was strewn everywhere. The bed was pulled apart and the mattress flipped against the bathroom door.

Regina's shock boomed through her voice, she dropped their pseudo breakfast lunch bag upon the floor and bellowed, “EMMA SWAN!!” Emma snapped her attention from the faraway place she had just been, jumped up and ran to Regina who is now standing just within the barrier of the room. The girl threw her arms around the queen and kissed her all over her face. She seemingly had not been bothered by the absolute destruction she had caused in the few hours the queen had been away.

“What happened in here Emma?” Regina asked and pulled the younger woman from continuing her kissing assault.

Emma scowled at the accusation, her gaze unfocused and replied, “You were gone!” As if that were all the reason she would need.

“I left you a note Emma. I said I would return!”

Emma nodded absently and repeated her accusation quietly. “You were gone.”

The dull look in the savior’s green eyes startled the queen out of her initial shock and she shook her head and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and pulled the taller blonde back into her arms and kissed her forehead. “Okay Emma. I’m here now.”

The girl hugged her fiercely as if the queen’s love were the air she needed to survive and whispered, “Don’t leave me Regina. You said you wouldn’t leave me!”

Regina pooled her patience and stowed her confusion and replied, “I’m sorry darling.”

This Emma was not the Emma Regina had encountered from the night before. She was small and frail and frightened, nothing like the lusty nymph that Regina had forcibly put to sleep the previous night. Uncertain as to what was the root cause to this hyper separation anxiety the mayor decided to just let it go and move forward.

She spoke gently, “How about some food hmm?” the blonde just nodded but did not attempt to break their embrace.

“Stay.” the demand was soft and Regina could hear the fear in her friend’s voice.

“I will, I promise.” Regina pulled away from the strong sculpted arms of Emma Swan and grabbed her hand to reinforce the contact with the girl then bent down and picked up the dropped bags. She guided the blonde to the floor beside the bed, and consequently the cleanest spot in her room, so they could eat.

Emma sat next to the queen, so close that every part of her touched as they sat upon the floor. Regina was hesitant in what she should say to the girl, how she should deal with her lost savior.

‘ _At least she isn’t humping my leg.’_ The brunette thought.

She handed the girl the burger and Emma dug in furiously as if she hadn’t eaten in months.

Regina took a small bite of her own sandwich and watched the savior devour her meal. “Emma,” the queen cautiously began. “Honey, you realize that when I go out, I will always return, right?” Emma slowed her chewing and silently shook her head. The queen took another bite of her sandwich hoping the blonde would elaborate on what was making her come undone whenever the brunette wasn’t within her sight.

‘ _It was a love potion, what could that have to do with love?’_ she pondered silently.

“So you think I won’t return?” Regina asked to clarify and Emma nodded her head then drank back the can of soda Regina had gotten for her.

‘ _Maybe the potion doesn’t just tap into the victim's rational love centers? Damn I really need to know what I’m dealing with here.’_ She thought to herself. When it was clear Emma had no intention on providing details Regina thought it may be easier to broach the subject directly and changed tactics. “Well I will. Do you trust me?” Emma nodded, she had finished her burger and dug into her onion rings. “Good. I want you to understand that I am your friend, and if I go, I will return.”

Emma popped an onion ring into her mouth, “Family.” She mumbled through her chewing.

“I’m sorry dear?” Regina didn’t understand what the girl meant and Emma was being abrupt. Emma swallowed and simply stated, “We aren’t friends Regina. We are family.” Regina was taken aback by the statement and silently wondered if that was something Emma Swan actually thought or if it was the enchantment.

She decided that the sentiment could be used to her advantage and said, “Indeed we are dear. As my _family_ ,” Regina stressed the word for Emma's benefit, “I will always be here for you. Even if I have to leave, I will always be back.”

Emma thought about this, studying Regina's eyes with an intense look that was completely Henry. She bit the inside of her lip and looked away.

“What is it Emma?” Emma shrugged her shoulders and continued to be fascinated with the carpet. “You can tell me anything.” Regina prodded.

“I…” Emma started but seemingly couldn’t find the words, “I just…” Regina could tell the girl was struggling to put to words the complex emotions within her. “…I’m afraid of losing you. I panic whenever I think about it. I woke up and you were gone, I thought I had lost you forever! I panicked.” Regina looked around the room and quipped dryly, “Evidently.”

“I just love you so fucking much Regina, I can’t think about anything else.” Regina lifted her arm up to put her hand upon the girl's shoulder in a show of comfort when Emma crashed down into her, wrapping her arms around the mayor’s midsection.

“I would die if I lost you.” the anguish in the words spoken hit the mayor in her dark heart.

Regina closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the blonde locks.

‘ _Okay, so it is stemming from the enchantment. Let’s see if she can think about it logically.’_ Regina slowly caressed the girl's head in her lap. “This feeling just started, right? Do you remember last night with Killian? The potion he put on you? That is why you feel this way dear.”

“No.” was the reply she got.

“No you don’t remember?”

“No, I have always felt this way.”

“No, Emma. It may feel that way, but trust me darling, it is the potion.”

Emma’s form started to shake under Regina's caresses, the mayor realized the girl was sobbing. She shushed her and whispered to her that it was all going to be okay. “I promise I will never stop until I find a way to undo this Emma.” Emma sniffled and the sobs subsided, but the girl didn’t sit up or stir.

‘ _Enough of this pity party Regina, you have work to do.’_

“Would you like to help me today Emma?” Regina's voice was light and smooth and Emma nodded into her abdomen. “Good, we will be doing some research today and your help would be greatly appreciated.” Emma hugged her tighter. “I am so in love with you Regina.”

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, “Yes, yes, Have some carrots dear, they are better for you than onion rings.” Emma slowly sat up, her face scrunched in distaste, but before she could decline Regina piped in, “It would please me for you to eat your vegetables.”

Without another complaint Emma dug into her portion of raw veggies from the platter.

‘ _Well at least we won’t be arguing about her listening to me.’_ The mayor smiled, _‘I wonder if we could keep this part of the enchantment intact?’_ her smile grew wider yet at the idea of the Savior doing everything she said without argument. _‘Certainly would save a lot of time, whatever would I do with an extra 13 hours a day?’_ she chuckled at her own internal monologue. Emma looked at her, mouth full of carrot bits, “What?”

Regina booped her nose, “Nothing dear, eat up.”

She looked around the room and sighed. Her clothing was everywhere. Her _everything_ was everywhere. She was feeling much more calm and in control and felt better about using magic to repair the damage to her bedroom. She stood and stepped out of the bubble that contained the savior and her magic and with a wave of her hands the binding spell broke. Another flick of the wrists and the room filled with purple smoke and when it cleared the room was back to being its efficient tidy self.

Regina walked back into the room and retrieved a shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Emma from her wardrobe. “Here Miss Swan. Get dressed.” Emma did so immediately, then knelt back down on the floor to finish the veggies. She sighed loudly and held her midsection as she crammed more into her mouth. “What is wrong dear?” Regina inquired. Emma spoke from behind a mouthful of orange mess, “I’m really full.” Still putting more in before swallowing the previously chewed bit. Regina looked curiously at her, “Then stop eating.”

“But you said…” Emma started, “It would please you…” Regina took a deep breath and straightened out non-existent creases to her dress pants, an anxious habit from when she was a child. Her mother called it fidgeting and would punish her for it, but it wasn’t something she ever grew out of. No matter how many wraps to the knuckles she got.

“Emma…” she started, her heart thundering in her ears, she desperately clung to the soothing voice she had been using with the girl, “Don’t hurt yourself. Remember?”

‘ _Clearly I need to be more careful with how I speak to her.’_ Emma nodded. “I just want to please you.” Her gaze lowered. Regina looked down at the girl on her knees before her in an act of complete submission, Regina's body flushed to life, a roaring heat ripped through her and made her knees weak. She stood motionless for several moments before speaking again, “Yes well, your safety is my number one priority Emma.”

A blonde head nodded silently.

A wide fake smile crossed the mayor’s lips. “Let’s clean up and start to work shall we?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Regina waved her hands and put the entire house under magical lock down. She certainly didn’t want Emma using her unskilled, undisciplined, highly emotional magic. She was however confident that the girl would remain by her side and not run off so she left off the second spell which would keep the woman confined to the house.

She led the savior down stairs carrying the greasy bag from the diner with her. Emma followed very closely looking around wide eyed, as if she had never been there before. Regina went into the kitchen and threw out the bags, bumping into the blonde as she turned around. Emma hugged her fiercely in response.

“Okay, help me drag the books into the study then?” Emma took a deep breath and nuzzled into Regina's neck. “You smell amazing.”

“Thank you. Books. Car. Trunk. Study.” She pulled the girl away from her and pushed her towards the door, but Emma reached out and grabbed a hold of the mayor's hand, dragging her behind as she walked obediently out the door.

They managed to make quick work of hauling the books that almost overflowed the trunk and Regina explained what keywords they were looking for. She separated the subjects of the books into categories, the first pile being the one of most likely having the answers she was searching for, and less likely subjects like summoning spells and the like, the last pile was books that Regina was certain did not carry any pertinent information, then sub categorized each pile into spells, potions and enchantments. Emma dutifully took books and placed them in the pile Regina instructed and returned by her side to await the next book. It took several hours just to sort the library and once they were finished Regina clasped her hands. “Okay, let’s start!”

Regina's phone buzzed on the counter in the other room. She looked at the clock, _‘Henry is home from school.’_

“Emma dear,“ she started, she wasn’t sure if allowing the boy to speak with Emma would be wise. If he heard his mother, he would ask and she felt that the situation was far too complicated for her to explain to their 12 year old child. “I need to use the phone, would you be a dear and start with this book, you remember what we are looking for right?” Emma took the book and nodded, her eyes showed clear signs of anxiety. “I will be in the kitchen,” she pointed towards the room she meant with her finger, but the reassurance didn’t seem to help the look in the savior’s eyes. Regina sighed deeply, hoping the next sentence wouldn’t blow up in her face. “Ok darling, listen, I’ll stay here, but I need to speak with our son, I need you to be very quiet. Can you do that?” a wide smile carved dimples into the blonde’s fair cheeks and she nodded her agreement.

“Alright, fetch my phone from the kitchen, won’t you?” figuring it was less stressful for Emma if the girl went to go get the phone than it was for the mayor to leave the room even for a moment. Regina made special note that the act of being left was what the problem was and not necessarily being by herself.

Emma eagerly jumped up and ran to retrieve Regina's phone for her, promptly depositing it into the brunette’s waiting hands. Regina smiled her approval and thanked her. She sat down behind her desk and turned on her phone. Emma sat down at Regina's feet behind the large desk and opened the book she was given, carefully scanning each page.

Regina carefully studied the girl’s position and asked, “Wouldn’t you prefer to sit on the couch dear?”

Emma shook her head carefully then lost green eyes looked up and met the gaze of the queen before she asked, “Unless you want me to?” Regina was thoroughly perplexed at the woman and her odd behavior and she shook her own head and replied, “Wherever you are comfortable dear.”

Emma slid closer to Regina, until she was touching her calf with her shoulder and bowed her head back down to the book in her lap and continued with the search.

‘ _Okay then.’_

Regina turned on her phone to grab the text message from her son.

 

Henry: Mom, I’m back from school. Call me.

 

She dialed Henry's phone and waited for him to pick up.

“Mom! Hi!” he sounded almost exasperated to get her call.

“Henry darling are you alright?” she was concerned, but didn’t want to _sound_ concerned.

“Yeah. I’m just happy you called.” she could hear his smile in his voice and her heart warmed. They were getting to an ease in their relationship they had never known and she savored every moment she had with him.

“Of course dear. How was school?”

He pratted on about how some boy told a joke at lunch and made a girl spit chocolate milk out of her nose which ruined her dress and everyone laughed. “It was pretty funny, but she was embarrassed. I walked with her to the office so she could call her mom to have her bring dry clothes.”

Regina’s pride beamed from the large smile that was spread across her face. “You are a prince my boy.”

“Nah, it just felt like the right thing to do.”

“I am proud of you darling.”

“Thanks… How’s Emma?”

“She is… safe.” She chose her words carefully not wanting to alarm the boy.

“Gramps hurt his hands this morning.” He prodded for information. She guessed the Charming's hadn’t given him a satisfactory reason for David's injuries and he was hoping she knew. They had this new ‘no lying’ rule between them now and it seemed as though the preteen was using it to his advantage.

“Yes I know, I saw him this morning.” she replied figuring he knew as much which was why he was pumping her for information. “What did he say happened.” she asked carefully.

“He said he scraped them moving boxes at the sheriff's station, but I know that isn’t the truth.”

She smirked as pride of how smart her child was warmed her heart. “Oh? Did you inherit your mother's special power son?”

He laughed and admitted, “No, Gramps is just a terrible liar.”

She joined him in his little joke and agreed. “Indeed he is Henry.”

“Do you know what happened?” he asked, apparently tired of beating around the bush.

“Yes.” She didn’t want to lie to him, she promised she wouldn’t. “But… “ she searched for a white washed version of the truth but was coming up blank.

“But?” he prodded hopefully.

“But, I don’t think it is something we should discuss. I won’t lie to you dear, but I don’t think the truth is appropriate.”

He was silent on the other end of the phone.

“Henry…”

His voice was quiet when he answered her, he hated being treated like a baby. “Yes?”

She sighed realizing he wasn’t going to be content unless she gave him something. “David was in a fight. He was protecting your mother. Don’t ask me follow up questions darling.”

“Thanks Mom, for telling me the truth.” She could hear his smile in his voice. “And not treating me like a little kid.”

“You're welcome darling.” She was so proud of him sometimes it made her heart ache. “Listen honey, Ruby will be by later on, is there anything you need for school that is here? I can make you up a bag.”

“Some comics would be awesome mom!”

“The Mass Effect ones?” she asked knowing he had just gotten a few new ones to the series.

“You get me.” He beamed at how she made a point to know everything about him. Other kids complain about how their parents are so stupid and know nothing about them. His adoptive mother had always not only known, but had been involved in everything he had ever shown the slightest interest in. Even before the curse was broken. He didn’t always think she loved him, but after the curse was broken he had come to terms with the fact that she did, and always had.

“Yes well,” she blushed a bit. “You are my son Henry. Of course I get you.”

“Do you know how long I’ll stay here for mom?”

“No, but I am working as quickly as I c… AH.” She stiffened in her seat as Emma curled her arm around Regina's calf, mindlessly stroking behind her knee. “Can.”

“Mom?”

“Yes dear, I just almost dropped the phone.” She looked down at Emma who was still scanning the book she had, she leaned into the mayor's leg resting her head on Regina's thigh.

Regina tried to focus on her son. “So yes, as quickly as possible.”

“Are you going to ask Mr. Gold for help? I heard Gram talking to someone that magic stuff happened to Ma.”

She sighed and pooled her reserve of patience for the fact that Snow White could never keep her damned mouth shut about anything. “Although that is true, I would prefer not to if I don’t have to Henry.”

He knew they had a complicated relationship, but the man was the Dark One and was also very knowledgeable on magics and may be able to provide answers for his mother’s. “He would help you mom. Belle is good and she likes us…”

She knew very well what he was getting at, “Yes darling, but Em… Your mother, isn’t quite herself, and her condition isn’t something that people who don’t need to know, should. If I have to, I will seek his assistance Henry, I promise, but I would prefer not to break her confidence unnecessarily.”

“Okay mom.” He accepted her reasoning without follow up questions. Questions he was burning to ask, but he knew she wouldn’t tell him so he didn’t bother.

“Is Mary Margaret feeding you?” she changed the subject.

He chuckled. “Of course!! I got to have Crunch n Berries for breakfast!” he teased. “She let me put extra sugar on them and everything!”

“Augh!” she exclaimed her disgust. “Henry Daniel Mills you best be joking!”

He broke out in hysterical giggles. “Yeah Mom! She made eggs and bacon.” He added much quieter, “They were a little rubbery and the bacon was crumbly. Yours are much better.”

His attempt to stroke her ego pleased her to no end. “Of course, Snow is used to cooking over an open fire pit.” She drawled.

They laughed together. “Okay Henry, I’ll ask Ruby to drop off some stuff, she may not get to do it tonight, but as soon as she can okay darling?”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Get your homework done before TV young man.”

“Yes Mom.”

“I love you Henry.”

“I love you too. Tell Emma I said Hi.”

“I will. Good night Henry.”

“Talk to you tomorrow Mom.”

She hung up the phone and held it against her chest and felt the love she felt for her child. She missed her son. The fingers that had been rubbing her leg, slowed, Emma was simply just holding on as she scanned through the book. Her head was still nuzzled into Regina's thigh however and Regina could feel the warmth of the savior’s skin as the woman absently rubbed her cheek against the queen’s outer thigh. Regina quietly pushed the emotions that rose up at the blonde's absentminded ministrations and picked up a book from the pile they were working on and started going through it, leaving Emma how she chose to sit.


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple of fruitless hours the doorbell rang, she looked at the clock which said 6 PM _‘Must be dinner.’_ Emma had started on another book, but hadn’t moved from her spot next to the queen.

“Emma, I need to get the door, OK?” Emma nodded and stood. She followed close behind Regina to the foyer. Regina took a deep breath and opened the door. A young teen held a paper bag and a bottle of coke. “Delivery?” he spoke gingerly. She thanked the boy and handed the bag to Emma closing the door behind her when he turned to leave.

“Hungry dear?” the blonde nodded. “Good, let us get some plates and sit down at the table, shall we?” Emma didn’t move until Regina did, allowing the queen to lead the way. “Grab a couple of plates and some napkins won’t you?” Regina grabbed glasses and utensils and headed into the dining room. The mayor normally sat at the head of the table, but Emma set the place settings down next to one another on the same side of the table. Regina thought to correct the girl, but remembered the blonde was having a I-need-to-be-in-your-personal-space-or-I’m-gonna-die thing and decided against it. It didn’t matter where she sat and if it made Emma less stressed out, so be it.

They ate in virtual silence, Regina quietly studying Emma's behavior, trying to figure it out. She took a bite of her salad and felt the girl's hand grasp her upper thigh under the table. In her surprise, she jumped so violently the table bounced and the glasses spilled across the surface. Regina leapt to her feet and grabbed napkins to mop up the mess before it spilled to the floor. “Miss Swan! Go get more napkins!” she snapped, anger dripping from her lips her black eyes pulled tight and Emma ran to the other room and was back with a roll of paper towel and cleaned up the mess.

“I’m sorry Regina.” The girl had followed her into the kitchen, her body so close to the queen she could feel the caress of her heat. Regina started to feel the stress of the savior's incessant need, but didn’t say anything, she didn’t turn to look at the girl, she just took a step away from her. Emma laid her hand upon Regina's back, the sheer white top the queen had been wearing made the touch feel feather soft. Regina slowly shook her head, “Emma…” she warned. Emma pressed herself up against Regina's back, burying her nose in the queen's hair, her hands wrapped around Regina's hips, digging into the flesh through her tight black dress pants. The savior pulled the queen's hips tight against herself, and whispered into the queen's neck, “I just need to taste you Regina.”

Regina let go of the breath she had been unaware she was holding and tried to pull away from the blonde. Emma held onto her with a fierce strength, her hands slid over Regina's abdomen un-tucking her shirt and ground her hips against the queen's ass.

Regina grabbed at Emma's hands trying to pull herself free from the girl, but Emma had a clear advantage over the queen and moved with her as she tried to walk away. Strong hands slid up over the queen's breasts grabbing at them hard. “Miss SWAN! That is enough!!” the queen yelled, frustration at not being able to pull free from the girl adding to the force of her voice. Emma ripped open Regina's top, the buttons flew and bounced across the linoleum.

“EMMA!” she cried as Emma slammed her hard against the wall they had been slowly approaching. Real fear gripped the queen as she felt the strength of the woman pinning her. Emma gripped the queen’s wrists above her head with one hand and with the other slipped under her bra. Regina's body betrayed her and responded to the rough touches, tight knotted points formed under Emma's exploratory caresses. She pushed back against Emma trying to buck her off but Emma's grip held her in place. Her hand slid down over her stomach unbuckling , unbuttoning and unzipping as she traversed. Regina’s voice was frantic, “STOP EMMA!! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! EMMA!” she could hear the blonde's breath was labored, thick with desire as she whispered into her ear. She told the mayor how good she felt, professed her love and desire and how she wanted to taste her. The words, “You’re _PERFECT_.” were whispered into the mayor’s ear and the queen suddenly felt old fear as her mind was flooded with memories she kept buried and hidden, memories that have never ever seen the light of day. Those words leaking from drunken lips, being held down, being broken, by a man who owned her.

Emma’s hand slipped down under the queen’s wet panties, the savior let out a ragged sigh of desire and relief as she caressed the queen. Regina's mind cracked and she threw her head back against the savior’s face. The stunt had been enough to make Emma stumble backwards, letting the queen go. Regina whipped around, her rage visible in her eyes, she shoved Emma backward and growled through tears and pain that was once well forgotten.

Emma’s nose was gushing blood and she was holding her face looking as confused as one could look, as if she hadn’t just been forcing herself upon Regina. “What the hell did you think you were doing EMMA??!” It was not really a question but her frustration came out as anger and couldn’t stay bottled up any longer. She was exploding with fear and anger and needed a way to channel it. She stormed back into the dining room, just to get away from the puzzled look on that impossible woman. She settled back down onto her chair at the table, her hands shaking as she held her shirt together. She lifted one hand and held it to her throbbing head. Regina was a swirling hot mess of emotions, things she didn’t want to think about pricking her conscious mind. _The king_. Bile bid an attempt to surface and she swallowed hard to keep it at bay. She was breathing heavily, shaking to her very core, it had been another life.

 _Another girl. Not Regina. Another girl the king had torn the soul from. Not her. It was some other girl he broke. Some other girl he… raped… some other girl who pleaded and begged for him to stop. Some other girl was ripped open and used. Some other girl. Not Regina._ She sat shaking her head silently holding in her pain, holding it in because if she dared let it escape the world would burn.

Emma came into the dining room and sat upon the floor next to Regina. She didn’t touch the queen, still highly confused about what had happened, but knew her queen was upset with her. She had done something wrong, she knew, but didn’t know what. She whispered, “I'm sorry. I love you.” And Regina laughed with surprise and anguish at the absurdity of her current situation. She forced herself to look down at the girl, she didn’t mean to harm her and she knew very well the woman wouldn’t intentionally harm her either. The blood from her nose wasn’t severe and Regina guessed it wasn’t broken. “Emma,” she closed her eyes and tried to tap into the depleted well of patience for even a drop to help her cope. She came up empty. That’s how she felt. Empty. Raw. Defeated.

Aside from the fact Emma wouldn’t have stopped, no matter what Regina had said, she really wasn’t angry at the girl. It wasn’t her fault. It was Hook’s. The rage she felt wasn’t for the blonde sitting at her feet. Her turmoil surfaced as she looked down into the sad green eyes. She couldn’t be held responsible for her actions. It tore at Regina because Regina had longed for her touches for so long, longed for someone to want her, to look at her and not see the villain she knew herself to be. The only one who ever looked at her and told her they loved her had been Daniel, and until the night she saved the savior from the clutches of the pig pirate Hook, she hadn’t realized how she longed for it. For someone to truly feel that for only her. Her strength was wavering and it had been barely 24 hours.

_What if this continues for weeks? For months? Or years??_

She felt the need to get away, run, hide. Bury herself in a deep dark hole where this hurt could never find her. The hurt of knowing Emma, once freed from this curse would go back to how they were before. Not looking at her with those brilliant green eyes, not wanting to hold her hand as they walked, not wanting to kiss her or touch her or love her. The queen would go back to her life of loneliness and solitude and after the savior remembered _how_ she had been bound to the queen, she would see the betrayal in those eyes and then most likely, never see them again. Then the question crossed her mind. The question to herself she dare not answer.

 _What was the real reason she didn’t want to involve the imp? Henry was right, he would know how to fix t_ _his_ _._ Her fear bubbled up, her vulnerability hit its apex and she needed to go. She stood and ran for the front door before Emma realized she had been moving. Once outside she waved her hand and sealed the girl in. Emma ripped open the front door and smacked face first into the barrier. Regina did not look back hearing the woman's panicked screams for her in her wake. She removed her cell from her pocket and texted David.

 

Regina: Come to the mansion NOW. Emma needs you.

Her cell buzzed his response but she kept walking, her stocking feet cold from the damp pavement. She held her shirt together the best she could, shivering in the night air. Emma’s cries breaking her heart, tears streaming down her face. She got in her car and drove into town.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trigger warning for threatening self harm.

David shot a worried look to his wife across the dinner table as he waited for a response to his question from the mayor. “Something is wrong, she isn’t answering David.”

He stared at the device willing it to buzz. He pressed the call button for Regina and it rang to voicemail. “Ok, I’m going. Stay here, I’ll call you if… well you know…” his crooked smile warmed her worried heart. “Of course David. Go help our daughter.” He placed a short kiss upon her mouth and tussled the tweens hair before he grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door.

He pulled up to 108 Mifflin noticing the front door was wide open, light from the foyer streamed out onto the porch. He called out for Regina, and then Emma, but got no reply. He heard grunting from within the dwelling and stepped inside tentatively, he wasn’t sure what to expect. “Hello?” he called out but the answer he got was unintelligible yelling. He started to move toward the sound, through the kitchen into the dining room. The table was up ended, chairs were flipped over, dishes were broken and Emma was punching the wall that was staining red from her broken bloodied knuckles. She was hysterically crying.

“Emma?” his voice was steady and kind. She whipped around, her eyes wide and wild her cheeks stained with tears her chest heaving with deep breaths from her exertion. His heart broke in two when he saw this shell of what his daughter used to be. “Emma, what are you doing?” she shook her head. “Where is Regina?” he tried. Her face crumpled at the mention of the brunette’s name and she exploded into a wild rambling fit.

All he could make out clearly was “She left me. She's mad at me!! She said she wouldn’t leave and she left me. I want to DIE!!!” She repeated over and over “I love her. I can’t live without her!! I want to die!” his soul ached for his daughter in her anguish, but knew something had to have happened for the mayor to leave his daughter on her own like this. His analytical mind shuffled through the facts and agreed upon a course of action. “It’s ok honey. She will return. I’m sure she has found something that will help you.”

She shook her head, “She is mad at me and she left and I can’t breathe without her!” she clutched her chest and started hyperventilating. “I can’t breathe! I CAN’T BREATHE!!!!” her eyes were wide and frightened. “OK Emma! You need to calm yourself,” he stepped closer to his adult daughter and she backed away gasping for breath. She stumbled over a chair that was overturned behind her and fell to the ground. Her hand covered a shard of broken plate. She lifted the piece up with a shaking hand and stood pointing it at her father. David stopped dead in his tracks at the unspoken threat.

“Emma...” he warned.

“I can’t live without her.” She shouted. She looked lost, her eyes unfocused darting about looking for something to ground her, he realized this wasn’t his daughter. “Put that down please.” She lifted the shard to her own neck, her hand trembling. The razor’s edge grabbing at her skin, slicing tiny cuts where it bounced against her flesh. Thick trickles of blood began to stream down her neck. “EMMA!” David's voice was strong and loud his hands out in front of him, non-threatening and urging her to stop. “Regina will be back, she wouldn’t want you to do this. Please Emma.” He begged her with every fiber in his being.

The mention of the queen snapped Emma's eyes back from wherever she had been and locked onto the prince. He repeated his request but in a way his cursed daughter would listen to reason. “Regina wants you to put down the plate. She isn’t mad at you Emma. Regina loves you.” She immediately dropped the shard. He rushed over to her grabbing her up into his arms the way he never did when she was just a girl. She wailed her anguish and it bellowed against the walls of the mansion. She lost the ability to stand and he lowered them both to the floor, holding her, rocking her and soothing her pain the best way he could.

* * *

 

Regina sat outside Gold's shop much longer than she had intended. She knew she needed to get out of the vehicle and go inside and beg him to help her. Instead she held the wheel of her Mercedes tight, her knuckles white and aching with strain, her head lowered, forehead resting against the backs of her hands.

She nearly leapt out of her skin at a small knock against the driver side window. She jerked her head up to meet the kind gaze of Belle, the girl who strangely loved the imp, despite himself. That whole thing made her stomach lurch, he had taken her and twisted her in his image, and now she would always be the evil queen, no matter how hard she tried to be good and he could live happily ever after with his little Belle, all is forgiven for the dark one. It wasn’t fair. Not even in the slightest. She removed the keys from the ignition, pulled her shirt closed and got out of the car.

“Are you alright Regina?” Belle was one of the few people she had actually properly wronged as a result of nothing the girl had personally done. She was in fact the definition of an innocent. Regina was a little more than ashamed. She was sure Belle knew because Regina had always had difficulty looking the girl in the eyes. Those pure blue orbs could penetrate the very soul.

“I need to see Rumpel.” Regina simply said. Belle looked over the queen, she had been crying, her clothing was disheveled and she had no shoes on. “Of course, come.” Her arm encircled the queen and guided her into the shop. Rumpel came out from the back and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw. The queen had never looked so broken. Contrary to their banter and disdain, he did, in his own way, care for the woman.

“Regina.” Was all he said and it was her turn to stop in her tracks. _‘I can’t do this.’_ Her mind screamed at her. Belle could feel the woman shaking under her touch and she tightened her grip upon the queen. “It’s alright Regina.” She whispered. “How can we help you?” the queen looked at her, straight in the eyes, like she had never done before, “It’s Emma.” Was all she whispered. “Okay” Belle said calmly. “Tell us what happened.”

It almost made it easier to tell the story to Belle instead of Rumpel, in a way he sensed this and hung back and let his love take the lead as Regina started from the beginning. Once she was through, he asked several questions about the potion the pirate had used, but Regina didn’t have any answers.

“Alright dearie, I will go to the source.” In a puff of black smoke he was gone. Regina was shivering, her stockinged feet raw and numb sending her body into violent shivers. Belle led her to the back of the shop, sat her down upon the cot and put a blanket around the woman who had never looked so small.

* * *

 

David finally calmed his daughter down enough to where she was no longer crying. He kissed the side of her head and said, ”Why don’t we go in the living room and wait for Regina in there?” she nodded weakly and they got up off the floor and left the destruction that was the dining room and settled down in the living room. David pulled out his cell and texted his wife.

 

David: Regina isn’t here, Emma is o.k.

He left it at that, unsure of what else to tell his wife about their daughter.

Snow: What? Where is she David??

David: I don’t know. Emma through a fit and said Regina was angry with her.

Snow: What could she have possibly done?

Snow: It makes no sense David. I’m calling Regina.

 

David sat quietly looking at his daughter who sat straight backed staring at the black empty screen of the TV. She looked empty herself, a hollowed ghostly version of the woman he had grown to know over the last couple years. His phone buzzed in his hand ripping him from the sight of his daughter.

Snow: She isn’t answering me David. I’m coming up there.

David: NO

Snow: WHY???

David: You can’t see her like this Snow.

 

His phone rang in his hand, his wife of course.

“Snow.” He answered.

“Why? Why can’t I be there to take care of my daughter David??” she was panicked and frantic. “Snow, please, you need to trust me, okay?” his voice was steady and his eyes were on the blonde sitting adjacent to him. “I do trust you David, but it should be ME, not Regina taking care of my baby!” she practically wailed. “Snow,” he sighed, “We can’t help,” he paused, hesitating to use the girl's name, “the situation.”

“THE SITUATION?? David!! I don’t even know what ‘THE SITUATION’ is!!! For figs sakes!!!!” she bellowed. He recognized his wife's jealousy when it came to Emma and Regina, how they seemingly get on with much more ease than she herself did with her daughter. A lifetime of pain and resentment had stoked this fire and he knew all too well, Regina wasn’t the only one who could hold a grudge. “Look, you are taking care of her child. Keeping him safe. That is how we are helping.”

She huffed a bit, “You are there.” He could hear the pout in the words and he rolled his eyes. “Snow…” his voice said everything within that one word. “I know! I know… “ she cried. “I’m just worried David and I am not there, and if I could just SEE her.” David interrupted, “Seeing her would not make you feel better Snow, trust me.” She was quiet after that, and he knew her mind was just reeling at the possibilities. Emma’s head snapped towards the front of the house and before he realized it she was up off the couch and running towards the front door screaming Regina's name. “I gotta go Snow.” He hung up, and chased after his daughter.

Emma ripped open the front door and tried to leave and David was fully surprised she met with an invisible barrier of some kind and was knocked backwards. He reached down to her to help her up. “Emma.” She was clawing at him to let her go, crying on about getting to Regina, saying sorry to Regina, making Regina love her again. He held her tightly wondering what the hell he was going to do, the girl was starting to draw blood, he turned their bodies and his eyes met the opened office where hundreds of books were stacked. “EMMA! Those books?” he tried to get her to focus as she pounded and raged against him. “Is that what you and Regina were doing? Looking for something?” she calmed herself at the mention of her queen. “I was helping my queen. I am a good helper.” Her voice was not that of one Emma Swan, but of a lost little girl who greedily hung onto any small amount of praise she got from the former queen. David's mind latched onto the idea that had floated into him, a way to control his daughter. “Maybe, Emma, we should keep helping Regina, that would make her happy wouldn’t it?” the blonde looked up at him, green eyes meeting blue, she touched his face with the palm of her hand, so gently. “She would love me if I found what she needs.” She whispered almost as if it were a state secret. “I am sure she loves you anyway Emma, but if we found what she was looking for, it would certainly make her happy.”

Emma pulled back and broke his heart in two. “No one could ever love me. I am troubled. That is why they always took me back. That is why I never had a forever family. No mom and dad wants a troubled kid.” She simply said as if it were matter of fact. David's eyes welled and he gulped forcing air down into his lungs. “Emma,” he practically croaked, but he couldn’t finish his thought. He wanted to rage at the injustice his daughter lived with daily, how his baby girl felt abandoned and used and unlovable, but all he could muster was burning tears. Her vacant look was back as if someone clicked off a switch and Emma disappeared. He wanted to hug her and tell her he loved her, that her real mom and dad love her but he was afraid how she would react. He did however make a mental note, when this was all over, he would be spending much more time with his baby girl. He quietly said, “Let’s go into the office and help Regina sweetheart.” Her eyes did not return to focus and she turned and walked into the next room, grabbed a book and sat down on the floor behind the desk.

He stayed in the foyer and flicked open his phone.

“David? Is everything okay?” his wife's voice was strained with worry. At the sound of her, he broke down and cried. “David? I’m coming up there.”

“No, Snow. Henry remember?” he croaked as he tried to control himself. “What is wrong??”

“She doesn’t think she is worth being loved Snow.” His wife gasped on the other end of the line but said nothing.

“S-s-she actually believes no one loves her.” he stuttered through his sorrow.

His wife sniffled on her end, and he wiped his tears away, sighing loudly. “I swear, I… didn’t know when we put her in that wardrobe Snow…” he broke down once more. He heard his wife assure their grandson that she was okay. “Time to start getting ready for bed sweetheart, I’ll be up shortly.” She sniffled and he could hear her muster up herself. “David. I know. We messed up. It was an impossible situation, and we did what we thought was best. For her. For the kingdom.” He whispered into the phone. “We were wrong.” She was once again quiet then took a deep breath in. “I know.” Was all she said. He slumped against the door jamb after saying their goodbyes and looked over at the blonde head behind the desk in reverence. His eyes welled up once more as he mourned for the life his daughter never had.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Gold appeared out of a cloud of black smoke behind Belle. “Well dearie, seems as though our Savior is in a bit of a pickle wouldn’t you say?” Regina was emotionally exhausted and was thoroughly not in the mood for Rumpel’s digs. “How do we fix it?” she simply said. “Luckily for you, I have a recipe that will purge Miss Swan’s system of the toxin.” He paused, “Between us, we should have all the ingredients.” Regina's eyes blurred under the thick wet tears that rose up at hearing the news, she choked out a laugh and brought her hands to her lips almost thanking some higher power. “Thank you.” She said with sincerity.

Belle slid into his arms and whispered so he was the only one who could hear her, “I love you.” Resting her hand over his chest and her head on his shoulder she leaned into him. Regina stood and wiped the tear streaks away from her cheeks. “What do you want for it? I’ll pay anything.” He waved his hand in the air with a smug smirk, “This one is on me dearie.” Belle hugged him tighter. He produced a scroll from thin air and handed it to Regina. The queen unrolled the parchment and looked over the devastatingly long list of ingredients. She studied the careful swirling script ticking off items she knew she had. They went over to the bench and she went over the list more closely, pointing to Rumpel each item she either didn’t recognize or didn’t have. Each item Rumpel produced quickly from his magic supply rack that lined the wall. Belle took each jar or satchel of dried plant material and put them into a leather pouch.

Once they reached the bottom, the last item was listed, it wasn’t something that either sorcerer had on hand but it was something that could be mined on the outskirts of town, Regina knew every inch of the town they all lived in, it was designed to her own specifications after all. “David can go get this tomorrow.” She said, confident the man would help. She looked back at Rumpel, “Thank you again. I know you said this one was on you, but truly Gold, I owe you one.” his mouth turned down at the sentiment, he knew very well the evil queen would rather die by a million splinters then owe him, and he couldn’t wrap his wicked little mind around the woman's statement. He decided to ignore the out pour of emotion the woman was expressing and focus on the task at hand. “I am sure you have the necessary equipment dearie? It may take a few days to purge her system.” she nodded, picking up Belle’s ‘grocery bag’ and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. “Thanks again Belle.” She turned and walked from the shop. Once the bell on the front door rang out, Belle said thoughtfully, “She really is a tortured soul. I hope she finds her happiness one day.” Rumpel looked at his sweet adoring Belle, wondering what had gone on while he was away. “Indeed.” He said simply.

* * *

 

Regina got in her car and drove out to the graveyard that held her family mausoleum. She took out her phone and checked through her messages quickly, then dialed David.

“Hi.” A tense voice answered in a whisper careful not to say her name out loud. “Is she ok David?” she asked, already feeling guilty for leaving her like that. “Gods no!” he said, “but I have her looking through books to keep her busy.” He sounded drained. This had been the first interaction with his daughter since Hook had taken her and Regina imagined it had been a pretty big shock. She felt awful for not being able to be there when he got there to make the transition smoother, but she also knew Emma would lose it when she left either way and she _needed_ to go.

It was an impossible situation, but she was sorry for the man. “Okay, I’ve got something that will help. I am just picking up some supplies, and I will need your assistance getting one of the ingredients tomorrow.”

“That is great news Reg…” he froze for just a moment swallowing her name from touching his lips. “That is good. We need to get her back. S-she.. “ he couldn’t quite finish his thought.

“I know David. I’ll be home in 20 minutes. Thank you.” She said, “A-and I’m sorry you had to see her this way. It is heartbreaking.” A sniffle on the line stunned her. “She doesn’t think she deserves to be loved. How… how is that even... Possible?” she had no answer for the man.

“She may not think she deserves it, but I know Emma, OUR Emma, she knows she is. You can’t trust what she says right now, she isn’t herself.” He laughed tightly, “You sure can say that again.”

“I’ll be home soon.” She finished the call and got out of the car. The heels she had kicked off yesterday still lay in the grass. She picked them up and shook them off making sure no unwanted crawly inhabitants had taken refuge within and then slipped them on her feet and made her way to her crypt.

She found the items she needed quickly and locked up. On her way back to her car she stopped and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly then once more, allowing her past demons to return to their dark station within the part of her she never thought about. ‘You’re PERFECT’ settled over her and made her stomach lurch, she bent over and emptied her stomach contents next to some poor unfortunate soul’s gravestone. Her fingertips gripped the cold stone and it calmed her nerves. She let the chill seep into her, numbing her from the outside in. She stood back up wiping her mouth with her hand, and returned to her vehicle.

Regina pulled up in front of her home about 30 minutes after her conversation with David, the front door was closed and she didn’t hear anything and took that as a good sign David had his daughter busy. She gathered the bag from Belle, which now contained the ingredients from her crypt as well and went into the house.

Emma heard the door and leapt up from behind the desk, opting to climb over the desk instead of taking the time to go around, consequently dumping the stacks of books upon the floor. Regina held her shirt together and greeted David who was now fully blushing. Emma burst through the study door and wrapped herself around the queen. “OH MY GOD!” she instantly started crying in the brunette’s arms. Regina looked over at David nervous of his reaction, knowing full well Emma was probably going ape shit this whole time about Regina, but seeing his daughter in the arms of his former nemesis was quite another thing altogether. She looked for signs of discomfort on his part and when she didn’t see any, she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, holding her tightly. “I’m so sorry Regina!” the girl barely made out through stuttering sobs. “It’s okay dear, I’m here now. I’m sorry for leaving you like that. It won’t happen again.” They stood there for a long while before the blonde calmed down enough for Regina to pull her from her arms, however she wouldn’t let go of the brunette and Regina simply allowed her to keep contact.

“The guy came and we… helped… look for the books R’Gina.” David looked like someone had smacked him in the face with a dead rat. Surprise and disgust with a touch of revoltion. “She doesn’t know who I am.” He said quietly. He hadn’t even realized his daughter didn’t know him, with everything that happened that night, how could he not know? Tears welled and stung in his eyes and Regina felt for the man. “David is our family Emma.” She said with a half-smile that reached her eyes pouring all of her sympathy for the man into her obsidian orbs.

The blonde turned around and looked at him, a far off look trying to place him but couldn’t quite find the memories. When she turned Regina saw the cuts along her neck and her eyes bulged, they were rather deep and the blood had now dried, but was significant and had stained the girl’s shirt. “What happened??” she looked at David for answers. He looked down allowing the pools to breach his lids and run down his cheeks. “She was pretty upset you weren’t here.” He looked back up and crisp blue eyes met Regina's dark questioning ones. “The dining room is destroyed.” The blonde abandoned trying to place the man and turned back to her Regina. She had ignored their conversation and could only think about curling up in the safety of her love's arms. She tried to hug the brunette once more but was denied. “David in the top drawer of my desk there is a map of the town, could you bring it to the kitchen dear?” the brunette, whose hand was still being held by the blonde kicked off her heels by the door and walked into the kitchen, Emma in tow. She rested her plunder on the counter and turned when David came in with the map.

She spread it out on the island counter and showed him exactly where he needed to go tomorrow to procure the last ingredient. She explained to him how long it would take and asked if he had any questions. He shook his head slowly. “You can find this place then?” he nodded. He started shuffling between his feet and looked down. “Mr. Nolan, what is it?” Regina used his curse name formally to grab his attention. He snapped up and realized his fidgeting.

“Snow wants to see her.” He hesitated, “I don’t think she should see her like this. It will break her heart.” Emma had been standing behind Regina and slid her hands around the petite queen’s waist holding her tightly, whispering ‘I love you’s into her back. “I agree. Snow needs to focus on taking care of _my_ son, and in turn, I will take care of _her_ daughter.” He nodded adamantly. “Tomorrow, I need at least a quarter pound of the mineral, bring a bucket David. We can do this.” Trying to convince herself as much as the girl's father. “We CAN.” He nodded and his eyes bulged as Emma decided now was a good time to caress Regina's breast. Regina's eyes looked empty and she grabbed the woman's wrist and stopped her mid grope. “I should go.” He said in a higher pitch than his normal calm voice. He folded up the map and quickly slipped out the front. Regina phoned him immediately.

“David? Come back. I need you to bring some stuff home with you for my son.”

“Uh, yeah… uh… okay. I uh, I’ll wait here. Okay?”

she sighed. “Of course.” she clicked off the phone and looked to the savior. “Emma come help me upstairs dear.” Emma let go of the brunette and slipped her hand inside the queen's hand and let the queen lead the way without a word. Regina packed up some of Henry's clothes and a blue quilt he liked to sleep with packing them into an overnight bag. She went over to his comic collection, Emma right behind her the entire way, and grabbed several of the comics she knew he was reading and rested them on top. She also packed up his vita and dumped a few of his games in the side pocket. They went back downstairs and she opened the door, handing the bag over to David. He was pacing on the front porch. “Relax dear, you’ll wear a rut into my porch.” He tried not to look the women in the eye as he grabbed the bag and murmured good night, heading back to his truck.

Regina had seen the dining room through the open doorway in the kitchen and decided she had no desire to deal with it that night. She left the satchel in the kitchen and she went upstairs, Emma still in tow. They went directly into the bathroom once they got to the bedroom and she made motion to draw the bath. “Let’s get that bloody mess off of you shall we Miss Swan?”

Emma had a permanent dreamy smile painted across her face, her dimples carved deeply upon her cheeks. She lifted her arms and allowed Regina to remove the tee shirt she had been wearing. Regina took the shirt and ran cold water over it in the sink, letting it soak while she tended to the girl's wounds. She gently coaxed Emma down onto the closed toilet and lifted her chin exposing her elongated neck for better view. She saw several small razor cuts that ran parallel to the blonde's jaw bone, not as deep as she first suspected but there was still quite a bit of blood. She ran a wash cloth under some water and dabbed at the cuts, removing the dried blood and any material that may be in them.

“How did this happen Miss Swan?”

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

“Was this before David came or after?” Emma looked away from Regina, “After.” She said almost embarrassed. Regina knew from the girl’s actions and David's comments on the matter that the blonde had done this to herself. She let out a staggering sigh and finished cleaning her neck and shoulder of the dried blood. She then lifted Emma's hands, and removed the old bandages from her wrists and inspected the woman's knuckles. The new damage was raw and broken. The blonde winced as Regina swiped the rough cloth over them. “How exactly did _this_ happen?” She was curious, but asked to keep the girl focused on something other than the pain.“ Emma shrugged. “Well then Miss Swan, I hope whomever you were battling fared worse dear.” Emma smiled brightly. Regina settled down to her knees before the girl. “You really need to help me, Emma.” She sighed knowing the girl couldn’t.

“Anything my queen.” Green eyes not quite clear or focused stared at her. “Emma, it's okay. Nevermind. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Emma took Regina's free hand and cupped her own breast with it. “I want you to feel me Regina, I can’t think of anything else.” She sucked in a breath as Regina's cool hand met Emma's hot flesh. “I am well aware Miss Swan, but you need a bath dear.” She removed her hand and turned from the girl, turning the bathwater off. “Strip and get in dear.” Emma did exactly as she was told. “Wash yourself up, do you need help with your hair?” Emma thought about it and then smiled wickedly and nodded emphatically. As transparent as the blonde was Regina couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the girl.

“Alright then Miss Swan, dunk!” The blonde bent her knees and her head disappeared under the hot water. Her golden locks floated for a moment on the water’s surface then disappeared as well. She stayed under for a moment and Regina's eyes, as if they had a mind of their own, flashed down to the girls open apex. Her knees were bent and partly sticking up out of the water; her dark blonde curls swayed in the current of the tub. Regina removed her torn top and tossed it in the hamper. She left on her bra and dress pants and knelt down next to the head of the tub. Emma sat back up spitting water from her mouth, rubbing the water from her eyes and giggling like a giddy child. Regina squirted some shampoo into the palm of her hand and began massaging it into the girl's golden locks, making sure her scalp was completely sudsy before pulling the soap down to the tips. The blonde let out content moans of pleasure as Regina worked her fingers across her scalp.

‘ _I can do this for a few more days. I can do this for a few more days.’_ Regina chanted silently.

The two got ready for bed, Regina did her best to push off the blonde's incessant attempts to touch or be touched as she towel dried the sheriff and got her dressed. Finally Regina sighed loudly and waved her hand and put the girl to sleep. She went into the bathroom and got out the last of the sleeping pills and put them on her side of the bed. She left the girl sprawled out across the bed and went downstairs. In the kitchen, she grabbed the bag of ingredients. She passed through the dining room eying the destruction with pained regret. The bloody marks against the wall, the broken plateware, the place was a literal mess. She sighed once more, aware there was nothing more she could have done to prevent the situation. She was too far gone emotionally after Emma's attack. _‘You could have gone to the imp immediately.’_ She growled at her own mind’s betrayal. _‘I didn’t want anyone to know about… the binding.’_ She admitted to herself as if she had to defend her actions against her own mind. _‘Especially Gold.’_ Her hand reached her forehead rubbing it as the headache pounded against her skull.

She took her bounty down into the basement. The place was immaculate considering how little it was used. Her cider distillery equipment was set along the side wall when you first traverse the staircase. Rows and rows of wooden shelving filled with bottled cider lined the back wall completely. A separate smaller wooden case held bottles of wine the queen kept on hand. The newest addition was a small refrigerator in the corner fully stocked with the sheriff's favorite beer. She knew when she bought the fridge its purpose, but at the time had told herself she needed the extra room, for _‘Party foods and whatnot.’_ Thus far the only items that have ever graced the inside have been ale. Along the far wall she has boxes of tubes and glass containers of varying sizes and shapes. She cleared off a work bench and started to set up her potion equipment.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After a couple of hours she got the final pieces set and heard a thud from upstairs. Alarmed, she made her way from the subterranean cellar and heard Emma screaming her name at the top of the stairs. She answered the blonde as she hastily made her way through the kitchen and heard Emma thump down the stairs crashing into a desperate hug in the foyer. “Regina!” the girl was breathless and tears still evident on her cheeks. “Dear I wouldn’t leave you, and I know that I haven’t always kept that promise, but I am here sweetheart.” Despite reassurances, Emma still clutched her as if her life depended on it and whispered, “I can’t help it. I feel like when I wake up and you aren’t there, it feels like you won’t ever come back. I know I’m not good enough for you to come back to, like all the foster parents who sent me back to the orphanage. I’m troubled Regina and you are going to realize that I’m troubled, and leave, and never come back. I can’t live without you Regina. I can’t. I will die without you!” she openly sobbed as she repeated her refusal to live without the queen. “Emma…” the older woman started, “You remember being in foster care?” a blonde head nodded against her chest. “But you don’t remember David?” she asked carefully and recieved a shake of a blonde head in response. Regina lifted her right hand and stroked Emma's head soothing the girl with whispers and kisses. “What about Henry?” the queen asked curious and the girl's body went rigid in her arms.

“Is that the man who hurt me?” Regina closed her eyes for just a moment as a single tear ran down her cheek. “No sweetheart. That man is gone and can’t hurt you anymore.” The girl pulled away and smiled, still teary eyed. “Because you’ll protect me right Regina?” Regina pulled her back down into an embrace. “Always Emma. Come on then let’s go back upstairs.” Without complaint the younger woman grabbed Regina's hand and marched back up the staircase.

Back in her bedroom she guided Emma to sit down on her side of the bed and handed her the remainder of the sleeping pills. “Just a couple more days of this sweetheart.” A sharp pain crossed her chest as she realized that she really only had a few more days left. She took the water glass from the girl and sat it down. A smiling face looked up at her utter devotion and love in her eyes. Her thin porcelain hands take Regina's own, pulling them to her lips, kissing each knuckle. Regina knelt down before the girl, looking up at her, studying her features as if she won’t ever see them again. As far as she knew, she wouldn't. She smiled back as the girl’s face brightened, dimples deepen into her cheeks. The mayor licked her lips as suddenly her mouth felt dry at the prospect of saying what she was about to say. “Emma?”

Emma's hand reached over to her and caressed her cheek. “You are so beautiful Regina.” The girl’s cool thumb traced Regina's lips. “Thank you dear. What I wanted to tell you is…” she bit her lip anxiously. “I just wanted you to know.. that um…” she lets out an exaggerated breath, _‘That I love you.’_ Her heart whispered.

“You are absolutely amazing Emma Swan.” the blonde’s smile widened then she bent down and kissed Regina on the lips. Regina's heart clutched in her chest and tears started to fall once again. She broke the embrace with the younger woman quickly and held her biceps tight, looking her straight in the eyes. “You, are not trouble.” her tone firm in hope the next words she spoke were absorbed into the blonde’s unconscious mind. “You. Are worth it. Try really hard to remember that okay?”

Green eyes started to close more slowly as the pills work their way through the girl's system. “It is time for bed Miss Swan. Let’s go!” she pulled back the covers and the girl crawled across the bed to her side of Regina's large bed. Regina tucked the girl in, fully intending on going back down to her makeshift lab in order to set up the ingredients to expedite the potion creation process for the next day.

“Stay with me R’Gina.” The blonde pleaded and the queen found herself crawling into her own side of the bed and laid down next to the sleepy blonde. Emma curled around the brunette, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder, winding her leg around Regina's thighs. Emma’s hand lightly traced little circles over Regina's tight abdomen causing the woman's body to heat and flush. The circles started to get slower and slower and Emma started to get heavier against Regina's chest. Soon her breathing deepened and the girl was asleep.

Regina on the other hand, was in turmoil, grateful Emma hadn’t tried to initiate sexual contact yet again, but also sad about some of the things she had learned about her former nemesis during this ordeal. She felt responsible for the girl not growing up with her parents, who would have loved her and instilled confidence in her. The memory of the boisterous self-assured blonde that strolled into the mayor's life some time ago had been forever changed.

Her hand stroked Emma’s blonde hair, it soothed her as her mind reeled of past decisions and consequences. The mantra Regina always came back to, _‘But it gave us Henry.’_ echoed in her mind. That singular thought always shooed the darkness away when Regina allowed herself to feel remorse for her actions. She also knew the blonde felt exactly the same as she. She soon joined her bed partner and slipped into unconsciousness.

Regina awoke at her normal hour, pleased because she was up before her charge and eager to get a start on her day. She dressed in her yoga pants and one of her work out tank tops, she wanted to be comfortable so she could concentrate on today's tasks. She felt more confident today, she was feeling eager to just get this mess behind her. Emma Swan will no doubt, if she retains her memories, not want to see her after her cure, however Regina had been able to wrestle some of her own demons last night as she tried to fall asleep.

First, she was helping the woman, the bonding was an accident, albeit one of her own doing. ‘ _She has to understand that much.’_ She had reasoned to herself the previous evening. Second, she stayed off every attempt the girl threw at her since that moment. ‘ _I’ve kept her safe, from herself. I have also kept a reasonable lid on the circumstances. As private as she is, I would imagine she will be grateful.’_ Regina had hoped that last part would be true, honestly uncertain of the woman's reaction. Lastly, it was Regina who has had to deal with the mess and the constant barrage of attacks. ‘ _Knowing how I feel, she has got to give me credit for that. Not to mention she assaulted me in my own kitchen_.’ The queen's lips pulled down into a grimace at the memory. ‘ _Granted my reaction wasn’t entirely of Emma’s own doing.’_ She sighed. Still. Hope to retain their peaceful co-parentship was still within grasp. She wouldn’t hope for anything more than that.

She brought up a second mug of coffee with her as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was nearing 7 and although getting things accomplished was much easier while her temporary house mate was unconscious, she wanted to spend as much time with the woman as possible before she lost her. Despite her self reassurances she knew how things went in her life and she was certain the woman would never want to see her again after this.

She put both mugs down on Emma’s side of the bed and sat down next to the sleeping beauty. The morning sun peeking through the balcony doors lit Emma's wild blonde mane like a brilliant gold crown, her peaceful features just enhanced her natural beauty and Regina was awe struck at the sight. She was still breathing deeply, her body still succumbed to the drugs from the night before.

“Emma?” the queen whispered and nudged her gently. “Emma?” her voice soft, but not as quiet. She placed her hand on the sleeping girl's arm. “Em-ma?” this last try stirred the girl. Emma wrinkled her nose and a soft moan escaped from her lips. “Emma honey, it is time to wake up.” She leaned in closer, “Sweetheart, come on.” Emma's eyes blinked open and immediately closed as the rays from the sunrise blinded her sleeping retinas. Regina leaned over Emma's lithe form using her body to block the sun’s offensive assault allowing the girl to open her eyes. Green eyes caught chocolate brown and Emma's face broke into a wide smile. “Regina!” her forest orbs filled with all the love she felt for the woman above her and in that moment Regina's heart panged at the impending loss of the woman. “Hi.” Regina said. “I brought you some coffee dear, we have much to do today, let’s get an early start.” Emma rubbed her eyes clear of sleep and sat up a bit, taking the coffee mug Regina was handing her. “We are staying together today?” the girl asked. The queen smoothly smiled. “Of course dear. I’ll be needing your help.” The dimpled smile was almost heart breaking to the queen. “I’m a good helper.” She said childlike. “Indeed you are Miss Swan.” Regina turned on her phone and texted the girl’s father.

 

Regina: How long will it take you to get the mineral we discussed?

David: I’m at the site now with Henry.

David: We will be back into town within the hour.

Regina: Henry shouldn’t see her this way.

David: I’ve warned him. He can handle it Regina.

Regina: That isn’t the point David. If she does something inappropriate,

She paused before continuing, unsure of how her son could possibly deal with the fact that his beloved White Knight, his birth mother, had no recollection of him whatsoever. She hit send, just unsure of what to say.

David: Talk to her. Tell her not to.

Regina: Really David? If that would work don’t you think I would have done that already?

She sat in silence for several moments, then she returned her attention back to her charge. “Emma. Our… um.. My.. Son will be coming over with David shortly.” She looked into Emma's eyes searching for understanding that just wasn’t there. Emma had her hand rested on the queen’s thigh, slowly stroking the soft cotton fabric against her flesh. Emma licked her lips as she looked into Regina's eyes, not comprehending what the queen was saying in the least. She could only focus on the woman's lips, her soft plump pink lips that just made Emma squirm thinking about kissing them, them kissing her, everywhere. She reached over and put her coffee down and as she leaned over, the queen quickly stood. “Honey, you need to get dressed please, we need to start getting the remedy ready.” Disappointment flushed Emma’s cheeks and she quickly jumped from the bed and grasped out at her desire, taking hold of the brunette’s arm and pulling her into an embrace. She peppered Regina's face with kisses. She held the queen's face between her palms, gently holding her still against her onslaught. “Emma,” the queen got out between pecks. “You need,” her soft kisses were concentrating towards the woman's lips, “To get,” she finally was able to pull herself far enough away from the blonde to finish her sentence “Dressed!” Emma leaned in for one last kiss and covered the woman's mouth, this last kiss was desperate and hard and Regina struggled to pull away from the stronger woman. “Emma!” she finally caught her breath and broke the embrace. “That is enough!” trying to sound the anger within her voice she didn’t quite feel. “Get dressed, we have work to do.” Emma didn’t seem to notice that Regina's voice had anger tinted within it in the slightest. She smiled and pulled their foreheads to touch and whispered, “I love you so much Regina.” The mayor however, couldn’t respond she was chastising herself for allowing the girl to get as far as she did, ‘Just one more instance you gave into her Regina. Love is weakness.’

“Yes dear.” She said quietly. She turned away from the blonde quickly moving as to not get pulled back into another embrace. She dropped some clothes on the bed for Emma and circled widely around the girl. “Get dressed and we will get started.”

 

Regina: Do not let Henry near this house David. I forbid it.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and stepped just outside the door to wait for the blonde to finish up. She left the door ajar so her presence could be seen by the blonde at all times while she changed. She turned and leaned against the door jamb, noticing the reflection of Emma’s naked body in her vanity mirror. The blonde still had bruises all along her jawline, her rib cage had yellowing discoloration and her arms and wrists and now knuckles were torn up and raw. The damage to the savior’s nose from the previous night was an aggravated red but it didn't appear that it would bruise.

The girl hopped a little, pulling up her borrowed yoga pants, they hung off her lithe frame much more prominently than they did the queen. Emma pulled the tee shirt over her head, not bothering with the sports bra she left discarded upon the bed. She was all smiles as she walked towards the door and tried to initiate a hug, Regina immediately turned and started down the stairs.

'Today would be a keep your distance kind of day.' the queen thought to herself. Emma quickly followed her and grabbed ahold of her hand as soon as she caught up.

They entered the kitchen and the mayor poured herself another mug of coffee motioning for Emma to take a seat at the counter. She turned on her phone and dialed Ruby.

“Miss Lucas it is Regina.”

“Yeah, I know, what’s up? Is Emma okay?”

“Yes dear, she is well. We have a cure of sorts, but it will take some time to get the poison out of her system. Remember I asked about Eugena’s tranquilizers? I’m afraid I may need some.”

Silence on the line and Regina thought Ruby would argue the need.

“Miss Lucas?”

“I’m here,” she said quietly. “The cure, it will work, right Gi?”

“I am confident, Ruby.”

The use of Ruby's name, even her cursed name, felt personal to the girl, and although she couldn’t see it, Regina could hear the smile when the girl spoke next.

“You are a good friend Regina, Emma is lucky to have you. I’m on nights tonight, but I can drop off what Granny has later this morning if you like.”

“Thank you Ruby.” She replied to both statements with one sentiment. “We will be here. Beware, she doesn’t seem to remember anyone, but myself.” She looked over at the subject of her discussion, blank eyes staring at her, almost through her. “Just prepare yourself, she isn’t herself.”

“Got it Gi. See you in a few doll! Kiss Kiss!” she made the kissing noise into the phone as well as saying the words. Regina laughed her farewell and closed off the line.

“Ready to get to work Miss Swan?” her voice was much softer than she had intended, but it seemed to have snapped the blonde out of her daze nonetheless. Emma nodded her head and grabbed Regina's hand as she walked past her, following her down to the basement.

Regina measured out bits of ingredients into small glass bowls, handing them to Emma who lined them along the table in order of which they were needed. They made quick work of the preparation and were almost to the bottom of the list when the doorbell rang.

“That must be David.” She turned to make her way upstairs, Emma rushed up behind her and grabbed her hand once more and they made their way upstairs together. Regina opened the door a sliver eying David, standing alone on the porch. She pulled the door open wide and greeted the man holding a blue bucket full of grey shards of rock.

“David.” She said coolly, not entirely over the disagreement over her son earlier that morning. Emma came up behind her, still holding her hand, wrapped her other hand around Regina's waist, kissing the small of her neck. Regina lifted an eyebrow as David's face burned bright red as if to say, “Told you so.” Without saying a word. He cleared his throat, then tentatively asked, “Are you okay?” she pulled her eyebrows tight, more confused at his concern than angry. “Yes David, she will be fine.” He looked down at his daughter's hand wandering over the queen's abdomen. “No, I mean you, Regina. This can’t be easy for you.” She grabbed the blonde's hand before it slipped below her yoga pants in front of her father. “I will live.” She nodded towards the bucket, “Thank you for doing this, she gets irrational when I leave her alone.” David smiled his crooked half smile she’s seen on his daughter's face a hundred times, “Don’t I know it.”

She looked past him, to his truck, her son looking out the passenger window waved at her sadly. She knew he wanted to see his mother's, he missed them as much as Regina missed him, she just couldn’t expose him to his birth mother right now. She knew this would all be over soon, and he would never have the lost look of Emma Swan in his memory as she stared at her son unknowingly. David handed Regina the bucket, she had to remove her hand from Emma's in order to take it, she quickly turned and handed it to Emma, asking her to bring it down stairs for her. A quick nod and the sheriff was off.

She looked past David once more to her son, sitting in the cab of his grandfather's truck. She waved to him over David's shoulder, tears brimming her lashes but not falling. The boy's small hand pressed against the glass. His sad face scrunched into a painful grimace.

David turned looking over at his grandson, “He doesn’t understand.” The queen hugged herself, her eyes windows to her sorrow. “I know. You know this is for the best, David. Just a couple more days.” David turned back to face her, “Days? Really?” she rolled her eyes at him, “Of course, it takes time to leech the toxin from her system David. You can’t possibly be this dense.” He opened his mouth to rebut her accusation but was met with the palm of her hand. “Save it. I’ve got work to do. Take care of my son. Tell him I’ll call him tomorrow.” Before he could respond she turned and closed the door. The ache of missing her son painted across her face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Emma cooed as she walked up to the queen. Regina shook her head, “I miss my son.” She replied honestly. “It’s okay baby, I’m here. We are together and in love. Love heals all Regina.” She smiled wide completely ignoring Regina's loss. “Don’t cry baby.” Emma kissed the brunette on her cheek. Regina pulled back from the girl, before things became too much for her to handle.

‘ _Keep her focused Regina.’_

The doorbell rang through the foyer startling the mayor. Regina detangled herself further from Emma and answered the door. Ruby’s bright red smile greeted her. “Hi Gi!” she held out a bag of takeout and a hard black case. “Lunch with a side of night night needles.” the younger brunette laughed at her own joke. Regina smiled but looked nervous. It was one thing for David Nolan to witness Emma pawing at her, he understood she was trying to help his daughter, and not that Ruby didn’t, but Regina felt anxious, vulnerable and embarrassed, and none of those feelings were pleasant. She took the bag from Ruby and handed it to the blonde behind her. “Emma,” she turned her head to speak to the girl. “Please take this into the kitchen and set up brunch for us?” Emma took the bag and looked up at Ruby with suspicious eyes as the young brunette smiled wide at her. Emma did as she was asked, looking back at the two women still in the doorway, twice more before she made it into the kitchen.

The smile fell off Ruby's face as the girl glared at her. “She… she… is so….” Regina just hummed, “I know.” Ruby raised her eyebrow, “Does she think… we…?” she flicked her finger between them. Regina just bit her inner cheek and the younger brunette realized, “She has no idea who I am.” It came out as a statement, not a question. Regina nodded, “Nor David.” A look of true concern passed over the young woman’s face. “Oh…” Ruby stepped closer and put her hand on Regina's arm to comfort her. “Jesus Regina! So, you… you are the only one she knows? How? I mean…” the brunette stopped short of finishing her thought.

“Thank god this didn’t turn out how Hook wanted it to.” Regina said plainly. “This could have been so much worse.” Understanding and genuine care crossed Red’s face, she reached out and hugged Regina. “We are all lucky you found her in time. I knew you would find a way to fix this.” She said with honest reverence. Regina nodded solemnly, breaking their embrace. “I knew where to go to find answers, at very least.” The young woman smiled once more, “Hey, that’s half the battle Gi.”

A sound behind them startled both women, Regina turned around to a flash of blonde leaping towards Ruby, “Get away from her you bitch!” she growled fiercely. Shock, confusion and deep hurt crossed Ruby's face. “Wha--?” was all she got out when Emma's fist found Ruby's jaw. “EMMA SWAN!” Regina yelled. She grabbed a hold of Emma, restraining her from further damage to her friend. Her eyes were wild and dark as she fought against the queen. “Emma! No!” Regina said firmly. Ruby held her jaw and backed away just outside the door jamb, beyond where Emma could reach her, yet Regina held her firm. Regina pushed the blonde back deeper into the house. She skidded in her stockinged feet, but came back towards the door with fierce determination. Regina put her hands up as a warning forcing the blonde to look at her. “Miss Swan! NO!” She repeated firmly.

The rage in Emma's eyes made it clear exactly what she thought was going on between her love and the strange brunette, however she slowed her pace towards the women. She lifted her finger to point it right at Ruby, “If I ever see you near her again you fucking home wrecker, I will destroy you.” She spat at the brunette who stood motionless locked into shock at her friends volatile outburst.

Regina held onto the blonde tightly, with a weary voice she said over her shoulder “I’m sorry Miss Lucas. This will be over soon. Leave the sleepy needles on the porch please.” Regina's drained voice snapped Ruby out of her shock induced trance. “S-s-sure Gina, I’ll have someone deliver dinner around 5.” Regina turned her head and nodded. She heard the young wolf walk down the stone steps of her porch and briskly walk out to the gate. She swallowed loudly and took a deep breath steadying herself to handle the young woman in her arms. “Emma,” she started. “Who the fuck was that Regina??” the girl exploded at her. Emma pulled from her hold and paced up and down the foyer. “Is that who you see when you leave? What the actual fuck?” Regina turned and retrieved the package Ruby left on the porch, returning to the house and closed the door. Emma was still pacing and ranting. Regina thought carefully before she spoke. “Emma,” she started once more, “listen to me carefully. Miss Lucas is OUR friend. I know you don’t remember her, but Ruby loves you Emma.”

Emma’s anger drained from her face and was instantly replaced with a blank lost look. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared through Regina.

After a moment the queen started to worry, “Emma?” she questioned but did not get a reply, the queen stepped forward concern written across her face, she grasped Emma’s upper arms and shook her just a little, pulling herself into the savior’s line of sight. “Emma?! Answer me honey you are scaring me.” Emma nodded slightly, but her blank expression did not fade. Regina enclosed the girl’s thin hand in her own, “Let's go have some brunch baby.” Using the girl's own endearment in hopes to snap the woman out of her daze. The savior nodded blankly once more, but followed Regina who towed her into the kitchen.

The queen led Emma to sit down on one of the stools, rubbing the small of her back as she spoke, “Let’s see what we’ve got, shall we?” She opened the bag pulling out two containers of pancakes, setting one in front of Emma and the other before the empty stool next to Emma. Ruby had packed up plastic forks, little pads of butter and individual packed syrup. Regina put on a wide soothing smile before coaxing the woman to eat up, which she did without hesitation, but also without comment.

Regina raked her fingers into the girl’s blonde locks, pulling her close, kissing the crown of her head as she had done a million times to their son in that very spot. “How is it, baby?” she whispered into the woman’s ear. Emma shoveled the last bite into her mouth and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist pulling herself into the queen's core. “I love you Regina.” Relief filled the queen as it seemed Emma's daze had finally broken, she pet the girl's head as she hung onto her tightly. “I know you do sweetheart.” She replied simply, pleased to have Emma calm and relatively back to normal.

She sat on the stool next to Emma and daintily ate her own brunch, Emma's smiling face completely focused on her the entire meal. Once she was finished she initiated the hand holding Emma was so fond of and led the girl down to the basement to make the potion.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Snow: Hey Ruby did you see Emma?

Red: yeah

Snow: Is she ok? I mean, how does she look?

Red: um, no, she really isn’t. Gina is handling it though.

Snow: WHY does everyone keep telling me that???

Red: bcs she is Snow, rly.

Snow: how was she, can you just tell me that?

Red: she punched me in the face

Snow: WHAT????

Red: whoever that girl is, it isnt our Emma.

 

Snow sat silently stewing, contemplating going against her husband’s wishes and going up to the mayor’s mansion to see her daughter for herself.

Red: Snow? I know what you are thinking, dont do it.

Snow: You don’t know what I’m thinking!

Red: u want to go up there and try to take care of ur little girl, only that woman, isnt emma.

Red: Gina, since you haven’t asked, is ragged, taking care of her for the last two days, she is doing a good job, against impossible circumstances.

 

Snow blushed when she realized her friend was right, not only about her intent, but her refusal in seeing the queen as anything other than what she has always been, Evil.

Snow: OK. You are right.

Red: Ik

Red: Ur my bestie, I can always call you out on ur shit.

Snow: lol I love you Red.

Red: I love you too sweetie

Red: a couple more days

Red: we will get our girl back

Snow: how’s your face?

Red: it suits me LOL I look kind of bad ass.

Snow: Why did she hit you?

Red: I think she thought I was coming on to Gina.

Snow: uh… were you?

Red: no, but we flirt, she’s hot u kno?

Snow: ew Red, come on

Red: don’t knock the mayor, she has got it goin on girl.

Snow: I have no comment on the matter.

Red: LMAO I bet.

Snow: I’m going to go get my grandson out of bed.

Red: ttys SW xxo

 

Ruby flicked off her phone and sat back on her couch bringing the ice bag back to her swollen cheek. “Damn Emma I’m gonna owe you one girl. You got a hell of a right hook!”

* * *

 

Emma was sitting on the cold smooth cement of the basement floor, the bucket David brought on the floor to her side, the pestle and mortar between her legs and she was happily grinding away. Regina took the glass bowl Emma had been dumping the ground up mineral into and measured out the precise amount needed before adding it to the churning concoction that was being heated over a flame.

“That’s all we need baby.” Emma's head looked up from her work, “We’re done?” Regina nodded and yawned into the back of her hand. “Now all we have to do is wait for the compound to heat enough to produce a chemical reaction, it will turn the gray fluid you see here,” pointing to the flask above the flame, “into a light blue liquid. It shouldn’t take long now that we’ve added the binding agent.” Emma watched the flask with wonder as it stirred around, the funnel of the liquid reaching the bottom of the glass flask spun around like a mini tornado.

Regina admired her son’s mother, kneeling upon the basement floor, looking at the mixture in awe. Regina was leaning over the table, her hands bracing herself as they waited. Emma covered the closest hand to her with one of her own. “You are amazing Regina.” She said, her green eyes bright and round looking up at her. Suddenly she gasped “Look!” the liquid started to change and Regina removed the flask from the heat with a pair of tongs. She waved her hand under the glass bottom and the compound slowed its whirling within the flask. She poured it, in its entirety, into another glass basin, one that had, affixed to the bottom, a coiled glass tube. The bright blue liquid cooled gently as it emptied its contents. Regina twisted a lever at the bottom of the coiled tube and the blue color circled its way down, dripping into a glass test tube she had waiting for it. She filled the tube three quarters of the way full and lifted her prize with a smile. She felt the side of the glass, it was still warm to the touch but not burning as it had been on the heat. “All done, Miss Swan.” Emma got up and stood next to the brunette, “Now what?”

Regina grasped Emma’s hand and led her back upstairs. Emma followed her queen into the living room and allowed herself to be lowered down to the couch. The queen sat next to her and handed her the vial. “Now you drink up.” Emma didn’t hesitate, complete trust shown through her eyes as she up ended the vial pouring the contents down her throat. Emma smiled at the queen, “Now what?” Regina chuckled at the savior’s exuberance, ”Now we wait Miss Swan.” Emma leaned in and kissed the queen. “I know what we can do while we wait.” Before Regina could rebuff her, Emma doubled over clutching her stomach and groaned out in pain. “I don’t feel good R’gina!”

The mayor was a little shocked the compound reacted so quickly, but was hopeful that detoxing the woman's system would also be quick. “Okay, Emma.” She rubbed the girl's back in soothing circles. Emma put her head down on the queen's lap and squeezed her eyes tight. “It hurts R’gina!” Regina knew there was nothing she could do for the girl, so she whispered soothing words into her ear as she rubbed the girl's back. “I have something that will put you out Emma, but I want to make sure you are not having a bad reaction before I do.”

Emma’s pained eyes looked up at her and panted, “This is definitely a BAD reaction!!” Regina kissed her on her temple, “No, this is normal honey. Be a brave girl for me and I promise soon, I will take away the pain.” Emma nodded weakly still groaning and grabbed at her core. “That’s my girl. You are doing so good baby, I promise, this whole mess will be over soon.” Regina kissed her as she whispered to her, pushing blonde curls away from the savior's sweaty face.

After Regina was satisfied that Emma was not having a magical adverse reaction, she pulled the girl up, wrapped her arm around the mayor’s shoulders and led her up to her bedroom, supporting the bulk of Emma’s weight as they traversed the winding staircase.

She pushed through her bedroom door and sat the blonde down on the bed. Emma laid back, she had been barely coherent for the last half an hour, her lips painfully pulled into a permanent grimace, her skin slick with sweat had taken on a slight gray hue. Regina cursed herself under her breath, _‘I should have had her change before giving her the potion. Way to think ahead Regina.’_ She considered changing the girl, but decided it was better just to cover her up, she lifted Emma's legs up onto the bed and covered her now shivering frame with the sheets and comforter from her bed. She went to the closet and pulled down an extra couple of blankets, shaking out one and laying it over top of the girl. “Is that enough baby? Do you need another one?” A blonde head barely shook ‘No.’

“Okay, I’m going to give you something to make you sleep ok baby?” Emma responded with a groan, and shook violently under the covers. Regina pressed her wrist to Emma's forehead. “You’re a little warm, but that is also to be expected.” She took the black case Ruby brought over and opened it with a snap. She removed one of the darts, looking at the tip with a worried face. It was much thicker than she had thought it would be. She had thought it would be a syringe and she wasn’t sure how to go about administering the dose Emma would need. The girl’s cries were increasing in severity and she logically deduced the darts would be shot into their target and deposit the payload within. She pulled back the blankets, grabbing the top of Emma’s yoga pants, pulled them down and jammed the tip of the dart into the thick part of her outer thigh. She watched as the bottom of the dart sunk into the cylinder as the fluid injected itself into the blonde. Emma’s body stilled, her breathing slowed and deepened. Regina left the dart in her thigh for an extra few seconds before yanking it back out. She grabbed a tissue from the side of the bed and pressed it against the spot of blood the tip of the dart had left. She dabbed it till she was satisfied it was clotted and pulled the woman's pants back up, tucking her back under the covers. She went into the bathroom and retrieved a wash cloth, she ran it over with cool water, squeezing out the excess. She sat back down next to the blonde and dabbed the sweat away from her pale graying features. “Soon sweetheart. This will be over.” As pleased as she was the girl lying before her would no longer be suffering, Regina's heart hung heavy with the impending loss. _Things are going to get worse before they get better._

Regina opened her eyes slowly, the room was dark but she could still see Emma’s still outline laying next to her. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers, holding the girl's hand. She checked Emma over making sure she was okay, satisfied with what she found she got up and went downstairs to call David.

“David, it’s Regina. I got the potion done and Emma has taken it and is now sleeping.”

“How is she?” She knew he wanted reassurances that his daughter would come out of this just as she was before. “She is going to be fine.” She said with her mayoral placating tone. She dare not tell him of her selfish desire and growing fear that his daughter would never be able to look at her the same again. She bottled that up and continued on as if nothing was wrong. “May I speak with Henry?” David hummed into the phone, “Henry is with Mary Margaret down at Granny's.” She tried not to let her disappointment cloud her tone, “Alright then dear, I’ll keep you apprised of the situation. It has been a long trying day, and I’m turning in.” She didn’t really hear anything else David said to her as they exchanged pleasantries and disconnected their call. Her heart was betraying her, she could feel it breaking as if Emma had already left, had already accused her of whatever atrocities the woman will think the last 48 hours had been.

The doorbell rang and snapped her out of her daze. “Dinner. Right.” She opened the door and met eyes with the delivery boy from the previous evening. “Delivery?” he asked, handing her several bags. She thanked him and closed the door. Her stomach lurched at the thought of food, but knew she needed to keep up her strength. Back in the kitchen, she peered inside one of the bags, a chicken salad with Russian dressing. “Perfect.” She said to no one. She grabbed a fork and went into her dining room. “Right. Hurricane Emma.” She waved her hand and the room filled with the familiar purple smoke, as it cleared, the room returned to its pristine condition. She pulled out the chair at the top of the table and sat down to eat her dinner.

Halfway through she was poking at it more than she was eating it, and she decided that half a salad was better than no salad and packed it back up and put the remainder of the food into the fridge. She went into her study and poured herself a glass of cider, half a tumbler would do the trick. She sipped it back, the familiar burn warming her insides as it traveled down into her stomach. She decided a bath would be divine and headed back upstairs.

While in her bath she finished off her cider, her thoughts had become more muddled as she drank away her sorrows, allowing her to relax into the heat the water provided. She was resting her head and closing her eyes when she heard Emma stir. She sighed deeply and cut the bath short.

She wrapped her silky blue robe on over her mostly damp naked form and went out to check on her semi-conscious friend. She sat down next to her on the bed and checked the blonde’s temperature with the inside of her wrist. Green eyes rolled fighting to open against the heavy sedative. She mumbled incoherently, and Regina soothed her head with the palm of her hand, stroking her hair and shushing her in soft tones. She was still sweating pretty bad, but stilled as the brunette soothed her, she drifted off to sleep once more. Regina, confident Emma had stilled for the night once again, stood and got dressed for bed.

She settled down on her side of the bed and took out the book she intended on reading throughout the night, she looked one last time over at the girl’s slow breathing form and cracked open the adventure she was to take that evening. She knew sleep wouldn’t come to her anyway, and she wanted to keep an eye on Emma for any changes in her condition, not willing to take any chances this first night.

Around 5 AM Emma roused from her sleep once more after not moving a mere inch since Regina's bath. The brunette put the book down on the side table and rolled over to face Emma. She struggled to open her eyes but was able to speak, “Gina….? Water…”

The queen jumped up and got a fresh glass of water from the bathroom, circling her bed she helped Emma sit up, holding the glass as Emma gulped it down. “Not too fast baby.” She used Emma’s term of endearment absentmindedly and Emma swallowed a larger gulp of water than she had been prepared for and choked, coughing and sputtering all over. Regina put the glass down and rubbed her back, gently reminding the girl to breathe.

Once Emma calmed herself, she laid back down, the outburst had exhausted her. Regina thought she may have fallen back asleep until the woman spoke. “What is going on?” Regina straightened up before she answered, “What do you remember?” Emma doubled over as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. “Ginaaaaaa!” Emma cried out. Regina grimaced at the pain she saw in her friend’s face, “Okay sweetheart, it’s okay, you are getting better baby, it won’t be long now.” She pushed the savior’s hair from her sweat riddled forehead. Regina grabbed the cloth from the side table and wrung out the excess water in the bowl she left on the side and dabbed the girl's forehead.

Emma’s body started to shake once again as the potion wreaked havoc over her entire being. “W-What is h-happening to me?” Regina prepared another dose of tranquilizer and spoke softly to the blonde. “You were poisoned, I made the antidote, I’m keeping you tranq’d, the detox process is painful, you need to sleep it off. Can I get you anything before I put you back out?” Emma meekly nodded, “Water.” Regina swiftly stood and refilled Emma's glass.

Emma sat up and sucked back the glass. “Do you need to… um…” pointing towards the bathroom. Emma shook her head, “I’m just thirsty.” Regina refilled the glass once more and Emma chugged it back. Regina pulled back the blanket and went to pull down Emma's yoga pants to gain access to the muscular thigh she had used to administer the drug previously, when Emma's breath hitched and fear and question crossed her light blonde features. Regina pulled out a dart from the black case she had on the night stand and patted her thigh gently, reassuring the blonde by a soft smile, “It’s ok Emma. It won’t hurt…” she jabbed the tip of the needle into her thigh and the girl cried out in pain. “much.” An evil smile crossed the brunette’s dark features as Emma weakly muttered, “Stop enjoying this so…. much….” Emma lolled her head back as her body relaxed into the bed. Regina pulled the dart out of her leg and dabbed the bloody puncture wound till it clotted, then pulled her pants back up and tucked her back into bed. Emma’s features relaxed, her body stopped shaking as it had been and she lazily put her hand over Regina's and squeezed the sentiment she couldn’t quite form with words. Regina sadly placed her other hand on top of Emma’s, knowing this thing was coming to a close.

Emma didn’t seem to remember, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t. She would have to tell her, and then she would lose her. A tear brimmed and fell from her lashes as she bent down and kissed the girl chastely on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Late morning rolled around and Regina had already given David and Ruby update phone calls about Emma's condition, asking David to pick up some Pedialyte or Gatorade. He did so within the hour, dropping it off before heading down to the station. She had cut up some seedless watermelon to snack on, bringing the bowl upstairs in case Emma woke and could eat something. Regina was exhausted feeling the weight of her sleepless night as she sat on her side of the bed, pulling the extra blanket up over her thighs. She grabbed her book and daintily ate each piece of juicy watermelon off the end of the fork. She read through almost a full page before Emma stirred. She quickly got up and fetched the girl some fresh water. Emma was able to sit up without as much difficulty as she had earlier that morning, but she was still out of it. She held the glass to her visibly parched lips and helped her take small sips. “Slowly Emma. That’s it. Good girl.” She praised. Emma cleared her throat and gave her head a shake, opening her eyes to take in the surroundings. She seemed confused and Regina hoped she would retain the memories she gathered from here on out. “How are you feeling?” she asked quietly. “I have a headache.” Emma replied with a pout.

“How are the stomach cramps?” she reached down and patted Emma's flat abdomen lovingly. “Better.” Emma nodded as well as answered. “Good. You’ve got some color back, but you are dehydrated.” Regina held the glass for her so she could finish the water then filled the empty glass with the Gatorade David brought. “We need to get your electrolytes up sweetie, drink this, slowly.” She handed the glass to a shaky hand, “Have you got that okay?” Emma nodded once more. Regina stood and picked up the partially eaten fruit bowl, bringing it with her as she sat back down next to the blonde. “You need to take in some solids as well.” Emma groaned and shook her head. “Really Miss Swan, you need fuel for your body to repair itself.” Emma rolled her eyes and took the bowl handing back the empty glass. She picked up the fork and nibbled on the juicy red fruit. “What no apples?” Regina smiled sadly, “Not today, ba-- Miss Swan.” Regina looked away. “So, what do you remember?” Regina started.

Emma popped another piece of watermelon in her mouth and pointed at the glass Regina had in her hand. She filled it up once more with Gatorade and handed it back to her. Emma took a long drink and considered the question, “I was at work. Getting ready to go meet up with Rubes. Then…” her brow furrowed, “Um… it is hazy. You said before,” she waved her hand in the air, “before now, that I was poisoned?” Regina nodded. “How?” Regina nodded again and made the decision to just to be straight with her, Emma would appreciate the cut and dry of it. She relayed the story of how she knew something was amiss. She gave great detail in how she located Emma and Hook, then skipped to the poison and her father locking him up.

“That son of a bitch!” she was furious of course, but then confused. “But, why, if I was poisoned, why am I here? Shouldn’t I be in the hospital?” Regina stood and paced the length of the bed, looking away from her so she could answer her without having to see those green eyes. “Yes well, the potion he used had magical properties, and it, well you see Emma, his intention was to bind you to him, make you love him. Force you to lust only him.” Emma's mouth was agape as she took in the severity of this information. “He raped me?” she said in the smallest voice Regina had ever heard. Regina's head whipped around, “No!” she said assuredly, she sat back down on the bed and took the once again empty glass from the blonde. “I stopped him before he did… that.” Emma let out a cry of relief and hid her face from Regina's view.

The mayor gave the woman her space, not wanting to flood her with too much too soon. She sat stiffly and quietly on the edge of the bed, allowing Emma to process what she needed how she needed to.

“So was I like a zombie or something? How long was I poisoned?” Regina looked straight ahead and chewed the inside of her lip, “You have been here in my home for two days. Mr. Gold had an antidote that I was able to make.”

“Was I a zombie?” she repeated her question.

“Not exactly no.” Regina answered without explanation.

“What aren’t you telling me Regina?” Regina swallowed hard and took a deep breath, “I’m not, not telling you anything, I just think this is a little overwhelming…” she trailed off, obviously projecting. Emma looked down at her wrists and hands for the first time since she awoke and saw they were red and raw. “What did I do?” her voice was small again, Regina made the mistake of meeting the girls pleading gaze, her steeled ebony eyes melted at the horrified emerald orbs imploring her for the truth. “Emma, you weren’t YOU.” Emma’s features crinkled, “Tell me…” Regina tried to stand, but Emma grabbed her hand as she had done so many times over the last few days, grasping it hard not allowing her to run away from whatever it was Emma had done. “Please, what I’m imagining has got to be worse than what actually happened, Regina.” Regina entwined her fingers with Emma's and took a deep breath. ‘ _Oh no Miss Swan…it isn’t what you did dear…’_ she shook her head at her own thoughts.

“When I found you, I didn’t know what had happened, and instead of being bonded to Hook, the way he wanted, you were… accidentally… bonded to myself.” Regina took a quick side glance at the blonde and rolled her eyes realizing she was more confused than anything.

“What does that even mean Regina?” her eyebrows squeezed together. “Did I hurt you?” she dropped the brunette’s hand and held up her broken knuckles, worry flooded her face. “No, well…” she thought and rolled her eyes again, “No. My dining room wall…”

“Okay, seriously? Tell me everything Regina.”

“Em-ma…” the brunette enunciated her name as she does, “I’m hoping your memory will come back and I don’t want to impede that process with too many details.” She avoided eye contact because she knew damn well that wasn’t the entire truth.

Emma fidgeted where she sat, ‘In Regina's bed. In Regina's bedroom. After two days of being fake in lust with Regina.’ Emma knew lust over Regina wasn’t a far stretch. She often admired the no nonsense brunette in her skin tight power suits and fuck me heels.

“So I was like in lust with… you? Did I…” her face turned beet red and couldn’t finish the question.

“No, Emma. I didn't let… that… happen.”

The blonde nodded, “As long as I didn’t hurt you. Not myself or whatever, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever hurt you.”

After a silence that seemed like it had time to reach across the universe, Regina filled Emma's glass once more and asked if she was still hungry, collecting the empty bowl and fork from between the girl's legs. Emma felt Regina's knuckles scrape against her inner thigh even through two blankets and a sheet, her stomach bottomed out at the touch and a heat ignited within her. ‘ _That must be residual from the poison.’_ She thought. “Emma?” Regina was waiting by the door looking at her as if she were expecting an answer. Her eyes widened realizing she hadn’t heard the woman at all. “Uh…”

“Food Miss Swan. Can I get you something?”

“Oh.. no. Um, no, just more, uh.. juice or whatever. Uh.. Thank you.”

Regina smiled and pointed at the bottle she left on the end table and went downstairs to clean up the dishes.

Emma reached over and took the bottle, filling her own glass, feeling much stronger than she had when she first woke up but nowhere near 100%. Her head still pounded, her stomach churned and her skin crawled, but it was getting better. She held the glass in her hands, running her finger over her scabbing knuckles she tried to remember. Her attempts were met with random grey colorless images, none of which made an ounce of sense in her mind. She sighed and drained the glass she had, she pulled back the covers and put her feet on the floor. The sudden coolness of the air around her burned bright to her bones and the violent shakes she had when this all started returned with a vengeance. Still, she stood and staggered into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, the bruises on her cheek were still purple but the edges were fading into a pale green as her body healed the affected area. Sweat drenched her face and she started to swoon; darkness invaded her sight and she grabbed the basin to steady herself. Bright light flashed behind her eyelids as she held on tight to keep herself from collapsing.

_Regina is on her knees before her, the pit of her stomach falls at the sight of the brunette, her eyes are lost, full of both heated desire and fear. Emma screams out as a burst of heat radiates over her body settling deep within her sex. Regina’s hand slides up Emma’s wet thigh, just a little closer, oh god, YES!!!! REGINA!! FUCK ME!!!_

Emma’s eyes rolled back into her skull and she hits the floor with the full weight of her unconscious body.

* * *

 

Regina heard a thud from upstairs and dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs calling Emma's name. The bed was empty as she entered the bedroom and the door to the bathroom was closed. She called out for Emma one more time, circling around to the bathroom door, “Emma are you okay?” She turned the handle and pushed the door in but met instant resistance, “Emma?” she pushed harder, the door gave and she saw Emma's legs through the crack in the door. She pushed with all of her weight and slipped inside, she dropped down to her knees next to the blonde, checking her pulse and her temperature opening her eyelid to see her iris contract. ‘ _She is unconscious. Okay. Get her up.’_

She reached under the woman to lift her but realized quickly that it was a futile attempt, she shook her head at her own stupidity and both women disappear in a cloud of smoke, reappearing on her bed. She took the washcloth and dabbed the girl’s head of the sweat that was pouring off of her.

“Emma?” she said trying to bring her around. “Emma please…” she lightly tapped at her non bruised cheek. “Emma wake up!”

A soft moan came from the blonde as she pulled herself into consciousness. “Wha—?” she clutched the side of her head. The headache she had awoken with earlier now had a new throbbing friend nestled behind her ear. “Ow!” she winced as she touched the affected area. “What happened?”

“You are a complete imbecile! That is what happened!” The brunette raged, “Why wouldn’t you wait for me?? Damn it Emma! You need to be more careful!!” The blonde looked sheepish and remorseful as she tried to sit up. “No! Just lay down! You could have hurt yourself! What did I say Emma? Don’t hurt yourself!” the anger that was painted across the brunette’s face was not the emotion that was shining from behind her eyes, worry and fear is all that is seen in her deep brown orbs.

The echo of the woman’s words in Emma's mind triggers another wave of images and feelings.

_Emma Swan I forbid you to cause yourself harm!!_

_Warmth rips through Emma's body as she leans in close and kisses Regina. Her soft lips still to Emma's touch, her body rigid, her eyes lost._

_Emma… Don’t hurt yourself, remember?_

_Emma’s stomach lurches as she swallowed another mouthful of carrots._

_I just want to please you…_

_Yes well, your safety is my number one priority Emma…_

“I… I’m sorry.” Emma’s eyebrows knit together and the edges of her mouth turn down into a frown. She's remembering. Those were flashes of what happened while she was—does that mean the scene she saw in the bathroom happened as well?? Proper worry painted its way across the blonde's fair features.

Regina raised her hand and put a palm to her own forehead willing herself to calm. “Don’t be sorry Miss Swan, just improve.”

Emma stammered, “I… I.. I will baby.”

Emma's eyes bulged as she clasped her hand over her own mouth. “OH god! Regina I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that!”

Regina’s body went rigid, she looked sad and swallowed heavily but didn’t make eye contact, “It’s fine Miss Swan.” Regina said as she realized Emma was remembering, and the end is coming. “Is your head okay?” the queen inquired.

Emma lifted her hand to the area that was causing her the acute pain and Regina pushed her fingers into the blonde’s tangled mop, feeling gently behind the girl's ear with her fingertips she felt a lump. It was hard but small and almost flush to the skull. “Feels as though you gave yourself a pretty good knock. I’ll get you some ice for it in just a moment. Did you, while you were in the bathroom, um… use the facilities?”

Emma blushed immediately, and shook her head no.

Regina pulled a small smile and held out her hand. “Okay, let’s go then.” She helped the woman into the bathroom and turned her head as Emma pulled down her pants to sit on the throne. “Don’t try to get back into bed without me, I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get you some ice and give you some privacy.” Regina recited to the back of the door.

“Thanks Regina.” Emma quietly said as she watched the brunette exit the bathroom.

Regina returned a few minutes later with a package of peas in her hand. Emma had finished and was sitting on the closed toilet waiting for her. She handed the blonde the peas, “This will reduce the swelling, let’s get you back into bed.” Emma stood with little difficulty, but put her arm around the brunette anyway. She was still quite dizzy.

“Will you eat something?” Regina inquired. Emma soured her face and shook her head no. “I’m kind of tired, I just want to sleep.” The brunette nodded. “Okay, since it seems the worst of it is over, I’ll be staying in the guest room then, if you need anything Emma, call out, I’ll hear you.” Emma was sitting on her side of Regina's bed, bag of peas crushed to the side of her head, looking distant and lost. She just nodded and quietly answered, “Kay.” Regina grabbed a pair of silken pajamas before exiting the room.

The mayor looked back to see that Emma had already laid down and curled up away from the door and tucked herself in tight under the blankets, a sad smile crossed the dark features of the older woman and then she quietly slipped out of the room.

Emma slept the remainder of the day and was still fast asleep by the time Regina looked in on her one last time before she herself turned in. Dressed in her pajamas, Regina pulled back the sheets to the guest bed and climbed in. The bed was much smaller than her own and quite cold. The cold seeped into her very core as she laid there, willing the sheets around her to warm up. Her entire body shook as if icy shards slipped under her skin digging deep into her core. She buried her head into the cold pillow and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

 

_'You, are not trouble. You. Are worth it. Try really hard to remember that okay?'_

 

Emma’s dreams were a jumble of sights and sounds.

Regina. Always Regina.

 

_Don’t go!_

_Don’t leave me!_

_I love you!!_

_She recognized her own voice saying the words and she felt her heart swell as the emotion behind them reached deep inside of her. Her body, tingling everywhere. Aching for her. For Regina._

_The queen lying next to her sleeping soundly. Soft shallow breathing lifted her chest beneath the thin satin sheet that covered her. The moonlight streaming in through the balcony doors cascading down upon the brunette illuminating her normally olive skin into a brilliant silver hue. Her dark hair curling around her features, she is so peaceful, so serene. Emma’s fingers gently push aside a stray strand from the sleeping woman’s face. Her need burns within in her as her hands slip down the sleeping woman’s form. Emma could feel the weight of the brunette's breast as she circled her hand around one and squeezed gently. A soft moan released from the depths of Emma’s throat as Regina's nipple hardened under her palm. Emma felt a pull deep in her core as she rolls closer to the brunette pushing her mound into the woman’s thigh. Regina shifted in her sleep as Emma released her breast and let her hand travel down the length of her abdomen, her fingers slipped under her satiny pajama bottoms. Her fingertips scrape gently over the woman's skin, Regina’s hips shift under her touch; her lips part and she sucked in a breath as Emma's fingers find their way between her warm, wet, folds. A sleepy groan escaped from the woman and Emma leaned in close burying her head into her neck. The tips of her fingers slide the length of the brunette’s slick center, Emma breathes in the scent of her as her fingers probe and find their way back up, resting on the tight bundle of nerves at the women's apex. Regina stirs as her body reacts to Emma's touches, she circles her fingers around, dancing lightly over her heated mound. The brunette’s hips buck up and a groan leaves her throat. “I want to taste you Regina” onyx eyes snap open. “Emma! Stop!!”_

Emma launched herself out of bed, trying to put distance between herself and the dream she was just subjected to.

_Dream? Or Memory?_

Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her heart pounding, her breathing labored. She stood still next to the bed that memory happened in, the bed where she pushed her fingers into her friend's wet center. She could feel her own heat as her wetness drenched her. She's pulsing, aching. It was more than a pure physical thing though, she felt like she wanted to be close to the woman, even the thought of proximity made Emma's chest tight. She felt the unbridled attraction and she wanted more. She wanted Regina. She turned on shaky legs and exited the bedroom. She crept up the dark hallway and slipped into the guest bedroom where the object of her desire lay sleeping, just as she had been in Emma's dream. Emma’s breath caught in her throat as she got down on her hands and knees, creeping slowly, quietly across the carpet. She stopped a few inches away from the edge of the bed, Regina's breath slowly lifting her chest from under the blankets she held close. She studied the older woman's face, her perfect pristine beauty, the soft curve of her lips. Emma reached out her hand to caress the woman's cheek but pulled it back just before her skin made contact, sitting back on her haunches she considered her situation.

‘ _This isn’t just about wanting_ _to touch her_ _. I want her. I want to kiss her, to devour her. I want to wake up with her in the morning and cuddle with her at night, I want to eat breakfast with her and make dinner with her and argue over stupid shit and I want to do that every day. I want to hold hands with her and go for walks with her and wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I want to protect her and… love… her. Fuck. I love her.’_

Emma put her hand up and clasped her mouth and slowly, quietly, backed out of the room.

‘ _The antidote isn’t working.’_

She tiptoe-ran, down the stairs of the foyer and rushed out the door. Outside, it's chilly in her tee shirt and thin yoga pants, she had no shoes on but she didn't let that stop her, she ran. She ran hard and fast toward the only place she could think that would help her.

“Gold.”


	14. Chapter 14

At 5 AM, Mr. Gold was setting up his morning tea in the back of his shop. He heard frantic pounding coming from the storefront and the whispers that were ever present demanded swift retribution for the disturbance. He closed his eyes to quiet the storm then set down the tea bag into the empty cup and circled around the counter to go investigate.

Just as he crossed the threshold between the store and the back room, one of the glass panes of the front door exploded and a pale thin hand reached in to unlock the door. Before he could speak the blonde opened the door and let herself in, walking barefoot through the glass that now littered the wooden floor.

The look on the sheriff’s face was shock to find the dark one standing in the middle of the dimly lit store leaning on his cane. He was clearly livid and barked, “Miss Swan what on EARTH do you think you are doing?!” she ignored the outburst as if he were not the dark one of legend and began to flood him with frantic rambling, and then started to pace and rambled some more. “The fucking antidote didn’t work Gold!” she finally yelled at him. “You need to fucking fix me, like NOW!” her eyes were wide and clearly frightened. Her hands were trembling and she began pacing once more.

Belle emerged from the back in a robe, sleepy and disheveled. She flicked on the main light and took immediate note of the savior pacing nearing hysterical in front of Rumpel who was, in his own right, exasperated about his door and the early hour. Belle came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder quietly reminding him of Emma’s ordeal and her obvious fragile state. She circled around him and went to comfort the blonde.

“It isn’t working Belle! It isn’t working and… and I NEED it to work! I can’t…” Emma gasped and an unexpected sob caught and devoured the remainder of the woman's thought.

Belle turned to her love, “Rumpel, is there a possibility the antidote is malfunctioning?” He shook his head an astounding no, his dark eyes surveying the savior with scrutiny.

“What if it was created wrong?” Belle offered as an alternative.

“Regina is many things dearie, incompetent isn’t one of them. She was an excellent student of potional magics.” Belle nodded and pursed her lips at the snippiness of her love. He certainly was a beast before his tea.

“Emma honey, you're bleeding.” Emma's eyes followed Belle's gaze the the bloody footprints that now covered the floor of the pawn shop. It appeared to Belle that Emma hadn't noticed she was injured, nor was the injury registering to the blonde when it was pointed out. “Okay, dear, let’s go take care of that first, shall we?” Belle coaxed and Emma followed her into the back of the shop, sticky bloody footprints trailing behind them.

“Don’t worry about the door dearie, I’ve got it!” Rumpel called after them, his voice dripping with annoyance. He waved his hand and both the glass and blood disappeared leaving the room as it had always been. Once the door pane was repaired, he closed the door and locked it tight then went back to his morning tea trusting Belle to seek him out if he was needed.

As Belle focused on cleaning out the wounds on the bottoms of Emma's injured feet she encouraged the woman to explain what had her so flustered and Emma listed all of the disturbing ways she was thinking about the mayor in as little detail as humanly possible while still getting not only her point across, but also relaying the gravity of the situation to the brunette.

Belle having had a similar conversation with the woman in question just the other evening nodded in understanding. “Do you think maybe these feelings you have for Regina are real? I mean Regina explained to me the other night about how your behavior had changed so dramatically. You seem pretty in control of yourself and your actions, to me Emma.” The librarian asked carefully. Emma shook her head, “No! They can’t be real! If they are real then… NO! I’d lose her!”

“Why do you think you would lose Regina if you were in love with her?” Belle looked honestly shocked.

Emma threw her hands up in frustration then explained the best she could the main points of distress. “First of all, Henry! Second of all, Regina!! She doesn’t like women! And even if she did, _which she doesn’t_ , she has never given an inkling of interest to me at all! It will be awkward and weird and we are just getting into an awesome place where things are no longer awkward and weird!!”

Belle wrapped a white cloth around each of the blonde's feet and tried to look indifferent to what Emma was saying, but Emma could clearly see the girl was trying _not_ to say something. “What?” Emma asked with scrutiny.

“What?” Belle replied innocently.

“My superpower is pinging. What is it?”

Belle worried her lip, she didn't want to betray the confidence of the queen and cautiously suggested that Emma speak her feelings to Regina. Emma scoffed at the mention of admitting something so raw to the queen. “I’m trying to NOT lose her Belle! No, it has to be this… this potion thing, this antidote.” Belle placed her hand on Emma's calf. “Or… Whatever the potion did to you has unlocked feelings you kept well hidden, perhaps even from yourself.”

“Shit.” Emma’s eyes dart up, her unbridled terror plainly seen. “What am I going to do?”

“I think you should talk to her. She may surprise you.” Belle cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips in a thin smile in that sweet loving way Belle does.

“She doesn’t like women Belle, even if it wasn’t ME. She just got out of a relationship with a dude!” Emma swung her feet over the side of the cot and threw her hands up in the air to punctuate her exasperation.

“Yes, and _you_ were in a relationship with Killian Jones...” Emma instantly jumped up at the mention of the man’s name and ran over to the nearest waste bin next to the desk and dry heaved, for there was nothing in her stomach to toss. Memories of him taunting her in the shed hit her like a runaway train and Emma sobbed under their weight. “Emma!!” Belle rushed to the blonde's side. “Are you okay?” Emma instinctively wiped her mouth with the back of her hand once she got her body back under control. “Let’s not bring him up again okay?”

“I’m SO sorry!!” Belle blushed with her carelessness.

“Even if she did… like women… what about Henry? What if he freaks out we are together? What if he LOVES it and it doesn’t work out and we go back to hating each other??” Belle bit her inner bottom lip contemplatively and squints her eyes thoughtfully before she spoke, “Denying both yourself and Regina a chance at your happy ending would certainly affect him just as much. Children have eyes Emma. They see and hear everything, talk to your son, he surely has formulated an opinion on the matter.”

Emma’s memories flood her senses, Regina touching her, Emma begging for more, she remembered Regina's pained face while she knelt before the nude blonde in the sea shed “What if she rejects this? Because of what happened? Because of how I acted when… when I was…”

“Emma, listen,” Belle decided then Regina will need to get over her betraying her trust, the librarian certainly had a get out of jail free card with the queen as she had suffered under the woman’s darkness for 28 years. “She is in love with you. She has been for some time.”

Emma looked at her like the possibility Belle had three heads would be more likely than what she was saying. Belle put her hand on Emma's shoulder and confirmed, “She told me, in confidence.”

“When?” Emma whispered the word still disbelieving the younger brunette. “The other night when she was here. She was terribly upset when she came to Rumpel for help, you had…” Belle looked back at the doorway, not wanting to involve her lover in Regina's personal affairs, and spoke much quieter, “been physical… with her…”

Emma's face paled. “What?”

“She didn’t go into detail, but her shirt was torn open and her wrists were red.” Belle informed carefully.

The idea of hurting Regina _in that way_ caused Emma heave into the waste bin once more.

Belle knelt down on the wooden floor next to the blonde and rubbed her back gently. “She didn’t blame you sweetie, she said it wasn’t you. She knows _you_ would never hurt her.” Belle worried her lip before she dove into the next part of her conversation with Regina. “She was a mess because of how you two became bonded Emma.”

The blonde picked her head up from the inside of the waste bin slowly. “What do you mean?” Her voice cracked, hoarse from strain. “The potion bonded the victim to someone who pleasures them sexually.” Emma's green eyes look for meaning in Belle’s clear blue. “You were bonded to her because somewhere inside she thought for just a moment, it was real. She has been beating herself up over it ever since. She gave into her desires for the briefest of moments and has been scared to death you’ll be disgusted with her and leave and never come back.”

Emma sat back and thought about what the brunette was telling her and her mind reeled at the mess she found herself in. After several long moments, Emma stood and put her hand on the librarian's shoulder and declared, “I need to go talk to Henry.”


	15. Chapter 15

Regina Mills awoke at her normal hour. The house was always so still this time of day. So quiet. She sat up and stretched out her back, popping and cracking as she leaned forward. She stood and went to go check on her charge.

The door to her bedroom was ajar and with further inspection she quickly noted Emma was nowhere to be found. She panicked briefly before realization set in.

_She obviously got her full memories back in the middle of the night and has fled._

Regina wavered on her feet as the truth washed over her. Her arm instinctively darted out to support herself against her vanity. She lost the battle to stay upright and fell back on her unmade bed.

_Love is weakness you foolish girl, you see how she hurt you? You let her in to your wicked heart and she ran! She didn’t even give you the opportunity to explain yourself! You are a disgusting, filthy, degenerate Regina! No wonder no one loves you. Who would ever love the Evil Queen!_

Her mother's voice echoes against her skull as she pours her sorrow out into her pillow.

“ _I am such a fool..._ _”_ she admitted through her tears to the empty room.

Once the regret and self loathing quieted down, she sat up slowly, grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and dabbed away her tears. She collected herself and went into the bathroom to go take a shower.

The heat bellowed from behind the curtain, the water was hot enough to scald her skin, but she got in anyway, letting the angry red marks burn away the pain she’s feeling.

Once she could no longer feel the bite of the scalding hot water she turned it off and got out. She grabbed a towel out of habit, but didn't bother to wrap herself in it. She stood in front of the wall length mirror, her skin is an angry bright pink, the cool air around her prickles against every inch of her body. The sting was welcomed, it was a pain she could control.

She entered her walk-in closet and chose a powerful outfit for the day; A red satin button up shirt matched with a black pencil skirt. The extra layer of armor for what will most likely be a long day. Not only has she lost her best, if not her only, friend in town, but most likely her child. Again. _Emma will never let me near him now._ The thought was salt in the wound of her heart.

The mayor sat on the edge of her bed and gently toweled off the beads of water left on her angry red skin, the rough feel of the soft towel against her raw flesh was excruciatingly numbing. Once she was dry she laid back on her bed and just lived in the pain, letting it surround her completely. After a while she pulled herself back out of the fog of her anguish and got dressed.

She immediately started to work pulling the linens off all of the beds and started the laundry. It will be a quiet day today she would imagine, it shall be quiet, often, from here on out.

* * *

 

Emma shivered as she made her way up main street, still thinking about her and Belle’s conversation.

_She gave into her desires for the briefest of moments and has been scared to death you’ll be disgusted with her and leave and never come back._

_She thinks I’ll be disgusted with HER?_

_She wouldn’t go into details, but her shirt was torn open and her wrists were red…_

“Fuck! Regina?”

She slowly trudged up the stairs to Mary Margaret and David’s place and knocked on the door. Mary Margaret sleepily answered in her bath robe, her eyes bulged at the sight of her daughter and she pulled Emma into her arms. “Emma!” she cried, “Are you OK?!?” She pulled Emma into the loft, still holding onto her fiercely. David was standing in the kitchenette, looking at his daughter warily, assessing her demeanor. She met his gaze and knew he saw her in full beast mode for Regina. She turned a deep red and untangled herself from Mary Margaret’s momma bear hug. “Yeah. I’m great. Is my kid here?”

“Upstairs sweetie it’s barely 7.” Her mother called after her as she wasted no time and took the stairs to her old room.

She ducked in under the curtain divider to find the boy, sound asleep. His chocolate messy hair sticking this way and that, his blue comforter from his bed at home tucked around him, his arms tangled up in it hugging it tightly. She knelt down next to the bed and ran her fingers over his heat reddened cheek. “Hey kid…” she whispered. His hazel eyes snapped open and a wide smile spread across his face. She felt like she hasn’t seen the kid in months and his smile was infectious. In that moment she was completely saturated in his love. He sprang up out of bed and dove into her arms. “Ma!!! You’re better?!” he exclaimed, bear hugging her with a strength reserved for the super heroes within his comic books. “I knew you would…” he pulls back from her and looks behind her expectantly, “Is mom downstairs?” Emma shook her head but look guilty and the kid picked up on it immediately.

“Where is she?” He pulled himself away from Emma sensing something off about his birth mother, and sat back on his bed. She joined him. “She’s at your house kid.” He looked down at her bare bandaged feet then back up the length of her body, taking in every bruise, nick, scratch and mark. “She knows you’re here though right?” Emma bit her bottom lip and before she could even say no he exploded at her, “You left her without saying anything?? She is going to be worried Emma!!!” The sheriff was taken aback at his reverting to using her first name and she snarked, “So we are back to Emma are we?”

“Well don’t treat my mom like a jerk!” He was clearly properly upset.

“Okay! I’m sorry! I needed to talk to you about… stuff…”

“What stuff?”

“About your mom.” She worried her lip, “Do you think she’s going to be really mad that I left like that? Like not want to be around me mad?”

“No. She’ll just be worried, she loves you Emma.” Emma was shocked at the casual way her son just talked about his adopted mother's affections for her. “She knew you were in trouble you know. Even when no one else did.” He watched her as she worried her bottom lip and didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Yeah…” she shivered at the thought of being forced into a, whatever the hell the potion did to her, and had she been bonded to the man who did that to her, it would have been bad.

“She saved me.” She added, “Because that is what heroes do.”

“She is a hero, but... You’re her family Emma.”

 

_Family._

_I’m sorry dear?_

_We’re not friends… we are family._

Fragments of conversations she’s had over the last few days filter in.

 

“She always looks forward to Sunday nights when it’s just us.” he added.

“So do I Henry.” He looked at her thoughtfully, his head turned at an angle that screamed complete Regina. “Do you love my mom Emma? I mean, like she loves you?”

She fish gapes at the forwardness of her child. “How exactly does she love me Henry?” He looked at her like she was the dumbest thing in the entire world, another gem that was pure Regina. “She loves you, loves you. Like grandma loves grandpa.”

She nodded her understanding then stammers, “I… but… Robin… Robin is her true love.” She blushed as the sentence fell out of her mouth.

“Maybe.” He said thoughtfully, “But she never looked at him the way she looks at you Ma.” His still little boy hands took hers in his, “It is okay if you do. I know you don’t think…” he paused considering if she is ready to hear this truth—“you deserve… a happy ending Ma. Neither does Mom, but both of you do.” He said as if it were just truth. “It kind of makes sense.” He smiled wide as she looked at him with confusion and just awe. “The savior defeated the evil queen, and saved the woman she was deep inside.” Emma let out a sob as tears sprang from her eyes. The wisdom of her son, the child Regina raised, into a smart, caring, wonderful young man. “How’d you get so smart, huh?”

“My Mom.” He smiled wide completely pleased with himself. She laughed through her tears and hugged him. He held her as if she were the child, stroking her hair back as she mulled around his wisdom and tried to calm herself. After several moments he finally sighed. “So are you going to tell her, or what?” She laughed as she sat up wiping her tears away. “Yeah kid.” She ruffled his hair as she stood. “Thanks Henry.” She stood and went towards the door but then turns back around, “She’s going to be real upset I disappeared isn’t she?” He nodded emphatically, “OH YEAH!” the look of fear on her face caused him to add, “But she’ll understand, she knows you.” She smiled her own crooked half smile. The warmth of her appreciation screamed through her eyes. “Get ready for school okay kid?”

“Okay, but can grandma take me?” his eyes gave her an up and down and she chuckled before she agreed. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

Downstairs she asked her mother to keep Henry for one more day and Snow looked hurt beyond belief. “Why? Aren’t you staying here?”

“No, I need to go talk to Regina and I don’t know how long this will take.”

“But.. I was going to take the day off, I haven’t seen you, you look…”

“I know, it has been a rough few days…”

“But I can help you Emma… I _want_ to help you…”

“I know, but you can't. Not with this.”

“Please sweetheart?"

“Mom…” She uses the title to portray her sincerity, “I need to take care of this, first. I promise Mommy and Me time soon okay?” She turned away from Snow’s clear disappointment and headed toward the door. David touched her shoulder on her way past him and she paused. “She is just trying to help you Emma, she, we, love you so much. You’re our daughter.”

“I know, David.” He turns to her, meeting her gaze. “No, you don’t do you?” She looked confused at this statement. “No matter all the craziness that is our lives, you are loved Emma Swan. YOU are no… trouble… to us. Anything you need, your mother and I will move realms to get you.” She looked shocked at this sudden outpour, but was moved by her father's sincerity. “Okay.” She said. “Thanks, dad.” She said his title without the typical hesitation or stammer. “I really need to go talk to Regina.”

“Of course.” He pulled her in and hugged her. “Whatever you need sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead before he let his baby girl go.

* * *

 

“Fuck that was weird!” she exclaimed as she opened the bottom floor door of her parent’s apartment building and exited out onto the street. She looked up and down the road. She noticed the familiar happy yellow of her VW bug parked a ways up the street, still in front of the station. She headed in that direction, it’s better than _walking_ back to the manor.

She entered the station to grab her keys and saw Hook in the main holding cell. Rage overtook her senses as white swirls fog over her green glassy eyes. “Well you’ve looked much better Swan.” He sneered. He was cradling his arm and favoring one of his legs over the other, she could tell he was physically hurt. “I can’t say you have, Hook.” she spat refusing to use his name, he didn’t deserve a human name. He was just ‘Hook’ now, he lost the rights to be Killian Jones. “I see you’ve started to pay for your little stunt.” she nodded in his general direction.

“Ah yes, your father and I have an arrangement love.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach to hold herself together as his term of endearment lurched her gut. “Yes well you certainly deserve a personal touch.”

He chuckled, “Yes like the personal touch of the queen perhaps?” her face dropped in surprise with the depth of his knowledge. _Of course he knew, Regina would have interrogated him and she would have been furious. He is many things but an idiot isn’t one of them._

She sauntered up to the bars, a smile quickly replacing her previously shocked look, “Yes, but her touch, is MUCH more… personal…” his cocky attitude was lost instantly. She could feel the cool touch of her magic rearing it’s powerful head and she steeled her mask and buried the anger.

“So what are you going to do, kill me, Swan?” he goaded trying to make his end swift.

The white fog lifted from over her eyes as she calmed herself, “No, but I am going to let,” she licks her lips and smiled devilishly, “My Queen,” she relished in the anger that seeps out of him, “choose what is done to you and then _about_ you. In the end, I wasn’t the only one you violated, and she is my happily ever after, my forever family. That is something you’ll never have, HOOK.” She turned on her heels as he seethed in his cage and walked away from him. The echoes of his shouting filled the tiny station and she just laughed and waved to him as if she hadn’t a care in the world. She went inside the top desk drawer and got her spare set of keys and then left the station.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma got into her bug and drove up to Regina's, not sure what she was going to say to the woman. Her heart quickened in her chest, her stomach tied all up in knots. She parked her car in front of the manor and sat for just a moment. Regina's words crept in from her subconscious, _Forgive me Emma…_

_Please believe me when I say I’m sorry for what happened at the docks…_

_That was… That wasn’t how I wanted it to be…_

_I’m sorry Emma…_

 

‘ _How she wanted it to be?’_

Emma hastily got out of her car, and strode with purpose up the walk and knocked on the front door of 108 Mifflin. She waited a moment, but didn't hear the familiar click of heels on tile. Pressing her ear up against the white wood door of the manor, she rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

She looked over and saw the Mercedes in the driveway then returned to the door and pounded on it loudly. “Regina??” she called out. Still nothing. Her irrational fear center started to panic and she banged on the door again. She stomped over and grabbed the spare key from the rock hiding place in the front trellis and quickly entered the manor. The pristine home was still and quiet; the only noise was a faint rumble of the dryer going in the back room. She called out for the brunette again and checked the first floor completely before racing upstairs. All the doors in the hall are closed so she knocked lightly on the queen's bedroom first, opening it tentatively. Regina wasn’t there, but the bed was made up with a different set of sheets than had been when she was there earlier that morning. She circled around and poked her head in the bathroom. Everything was perfect, but completely empty. She went back out into the hall and tried Henry's room, no knock, she just pushed open the door, not really expecting the woman to be there, “Regina?”

No Regina.

She let out a loud breath and headed towards the guest bedroom. She opened the door, almost expecting the room to be empty as well, but much to her relief, Regina was lying on top of the bedspread, fully dressed, her headphones in her ears, plugged into her cell phone. She was facing away from the door, towards the wall.

Emma having a full view of the device screen, could see the woman was watching a video of some sort. As she moved closer she noticed herself on the small screen and recognized it as Henry's last birthday.

_'_ _Rubes had Regina's phone and was taking photographs that day. She must have taken video too._ _'_ she thought to herself.

Henry was sitting in front of both of his mother's, his smile was brilliant. Regina was laughing and standing next to Emma who was whispering something into her ear.

“ _Do birthday wishes actually come true?” Emma had whispered to Regina that day. “The rest of make believe seems to be real, why not that?” Regina laughed, “Don’t be ludicrous Miss Swan!” Emma chuckled, “My 28th birthday wish came true! I’m just saying, the kid has an active imagination and we could be fighting sword toting leprechauns by the end of the week!”_

Just then the brunette stifled a strangled sob and Emma realized she was crying.

The sheriff froze, uncertain if she should now make her presence known? If… is it too late to back out of the room? Will Regina get mad if she intrudes?? _Why is she crying over Henry’s birthday???_ Her mind spun out of control until Belle’s words echo in her mind _‘she thinks you’ll leave and never return…’_

_Shit._

‘ _Swan you are a fucking idiot.’_

She took a deep breath and made her way to the foot of the bed attempting to minimize startling Regina. Even with the careful consideration, the mayor was still frightened.

“Miss Swan!” Regina exclaimed as she pulled the earbuds from her ears. She turned her head from Emma in an attempt to hide her face while she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She sat up, on the edge of the bed stiffly expecting confrontation, but Emma simply sat down next to her, and crossed her feet at her ankles. “Emma? What happened to your feet??” the mayor’s eyes were drawn to the blood soaked rags that adorned the savior’s feet. Emma had honestly completely forgot she had been running around town with bloodied bare feet and blushed before offering up a half hearted explanation. “Oh.. uh.. I got glass in em?” Regina looked at her, her eyebrows raised, expecting more of an explanation. “I walked on broken glass.” Emma offered with a shrug and a smile.

Regina shook her head slightly, her eyebrows knit tightly together, “And then you decided to trek through the Amazon forest in nothing but rags tied to your feet??” Emma’s blush deepened, “Yeah, that. I didn’t have shoes.” Regina shook her head in disbelief. Uncertainty and fear got pushed to the back burner and operation Swan Heal took over, “You leave my care for 5 minutes and you destroy your feet, I swear Miss Swan!” Emma wiggled her toes at the brunette, “Maybe I just like it when you take care of me.” She smiled wide and her dimples dug their way into her cheeks.

Regina bit back the urge to wrap herself up around the sheriff and instead slid back into old habits. “You certainly must. Let’s go! In the bathroom with your grubby paws.” Emma was up and led the way padding down the hallway into the master bedroom's en suite bath.

Regina set her down on the seated toilet and filled the sink with warm soapy water. She unwrapped the rags that were bound to Emma’s feet and tossed them away. She took a washcloth and knelt down before the savior and began to clean off the dirt, without a word. Emma knew she was going to need to lead this conversation, but wasn’t sure how to start.

“So, Henry's birthday?” the brunette flashed a look up to meet the blonde's eyes, then quickly refocused on the task at hand. “Mhmm.” She hummed her answer, but didn’t elaborate.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course dear.” Regina offered her politician smile as reassurance, but Emma saw right through the facade and pushed on.

“Oh? It seemed like you were upset is all.”

“I just miss Henry.”

“Ah. Of course.”

Another long pause as Regina rinsed out the cloth and started on the other foot. _‘Shit this is painful.’_

Emma huffed. “So, I confronted Hook.” Regina’s eyes bulged as she went level 9 momma bear, “Emma! Alone?? Are you okay??” Emma couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips at Regina's concern. “Yeah, I’m really good actually. I told him I was letting you decide his fate.” Regina was visibly taken aback, “Me? Wouldn’t your parents be a better choice—?”

Emma shook her head, “Please, Snow White and Prince Charming? Right! I want him to be actually punished Regina!”

The brunette snickered at the jib towards the idiots. “Yes well I’m sure—“

“He didn’t just violate me Regina,” Emma interrupted the no doubt well crafted dig “he violated you, our relationship, our _family_.”

Regina stilled her work on Emma’s feet and was very quiet as she bit her bottom lip. She didn’t look at the blonde however so Emma continued. “I’m sure we will come up with something that fits the crime. Together.” The brunette nodded and continued cleaning Emma's feet in silence. Finally she ran the flat of her palm over the bottom of the savior’s soles. “Can you feel any glass in there?”

Emma wiggled her toes. “It doesn’t hurt, but I think I’m running on adrenaline truth be told. Ask me again at dinner tonight.” She watched Regina intently as her eyes shifted back and forth, Emma could almost hear the gears turning within the brunette’s head.

She wiggled her toes again and asked, “So are they good?” Regina nodded then braced her hand on the tub lip and pushed herself up. She walked back into her bedroom and Emma followed. The blonde quickly formulated a plan and decided exactly how it needed to be executed. She reached forward and grabbed the brunette’s hand, “Regina sit for a second?” The queen turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma knelt down in front of the queen so she could stay in the woman’s line of sight. “The cure worked. I’m me again right?” Regina clasped her hands in her lap tightly and nodded, “It appears so Miss Swan.”

“And I’m completely in control of my actions?”

“That remains to be seen, I’ve seen you trip over thin air.”

Emma joked with the queen, “Yeah well, it wasn’t that thin!” She looked up into frightened chocolate eyes and fought the urge to take the older woman’s hands. “I… uh.. Left this morning because…”

Regina stiffened and cut her off, “There is no need to discuss this Miss Swan, believe me I understand completely.”

“I don’t think you do, can I finish?” Emma asked and sat back on her heels.

Regina rolled her eyes but felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward, “I’m uncertain if you can, but you certainly may.”

Emma’s smile was brilliant and it shown with all the emotion she had in regards to this woman. “I went to Gold's shop this morning.”

Regina's eyebrows rose, “Before 5:30 Emma?? I imagine he loved that!”

Emma chuckled nervously, “Yeah he loved the fact I broke in even less.”

Instantly the guarded woman was gone and her exasperated friend sat in her place, “Are you mentally deficient? He is _the Dark One_ Emma! You don’t break into the Dark One's home before the man has a chance to have his morning tea!” she sat and stared bewildered at the mirth filled blonde sitting before her. “He could kill you! I’m rather impressed he didn’t to be honest!”

Emma pushed a strand of her own hair from her face. “I’m fairly certain Belle saved my skin.” she explained sheepishly.

Regina shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the girl’s name, “Yes well, his weakness _is_ that insufferable girl.”

Emma watched as the queen meticulously rebuilt the walls she had prior to her outburst and so the sheriff continued, “So I went there because I thought the antidote wasn’t working.”

Regina stared intently into Emma's eyes, studying her before she shook her head and asked, “Why would you think that, you are obviously better.” Emma’s heart skipped as she lifted her hands into Regina's lap, resting them tentatively upon the brunette’s tightly clasped hands. The mayor stiffened and furrowed her brow, but didn’t pull away.

Emma grabbed her gusto and opened her mouth, “The feelings that I ha—“

“No.” Regina stood, pushing Emma back, distancing herself from the blonde crouched on the floor.

“Regina..” Emma tried. Regina faced the balcony, the morning sun bathing her as she held her midsection the way she does when she is physically holding herself together. “There is just a residual… something… but it will pass…”

Emma stood and walked up behind her, “No.” She interrupted the woman quickly, “The potion that was used, it just allowed me to feel things I’d already felt but had locked away over fear of rejection.” Emma was standing barely a hair's width away from the woman. The heat between them radiating, cascading in waves. Regina shook her head in disbelief.

“Hear me out.” Emma pleaded then asked, “May I touch you?” the heat of Emma’s words danced over the mayor’s neck, and she swallowed heavily. The mayor wordlessly nodded in response to the question posed and Emma instantly pressed her body against the queen, her hands wrapped themselves around her hips and Emma pulled her even closer. “Regina” Emma whispered into the queen's ear. Regina's hands reached up and covered her face. Emma turned her around and wrapped her arms around her. “Hey it is okay.” Regina shook her head, “It really isn’t. You will get all of your memories back… eventually.”

Emma lifted Regina's chin forcing the woman to look her in the eye. “I remember.” Confusion struck the onyx eyes staring back at her.

“I remember you rescuing me Regina. I was in agony and about to be… harmed... by someone who had kidnapped me. You knew before anyone else that I was in trouble. You took charge and got to me in time. You saved me from…” Emma gulped, and then steadied herself. “You not only saved me, but you stopped at nothing to find a cure. You were separated from our son, you suffered at my hand, repeatedly…” Emma's sad eyes raked over Regina's wrists that still bore the bruises of Emma's kitchen attack.

She grasped Regina's arm and kissed the inside of her wrist. She felt the goose bumps that formed on the queen’s skin at her touch, and her eyes flicked back up and she allowed herself the first real look at the woman she loved. Emma couldn’t stop herself from cupping the cheek of the beautiful mayor. “Despite it all you took care of me, saved me from myself, kept me safe and nursed me back to health.”

Tears were free flowing down the queen’s cheeks, she looked up at Emma reading the intent in her eyes. “That’s what you do for family Emma.” Regina's voice was small and haggard.

“That’s what you do for someone you love, Regina.” Emma countered and as she saw the guarded woman’s tired facade fall away, she slid her hand behind the queen’s neck and pulled her into a hard kiss that stole her breath right from her lungs.

Regina melted into the savior's lips, her arms circling around the blonde's shoulders holding her tight. Emma let out a weak whine of loss as Regina broke their embrace. “What exactly…” the brunette searched for the question she needed answered before she invested herself fully to what they were doing. “I love you Regina Mills. I am in love with you and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life worshiping your existence.” The brunette’s face lit up as her smile crossed her lips. “My queen.” Emma finished with a playful smirk.

Regina's smile faded as desire poured into her eyes. “Say it again.”

“I love you Regina.”

“Again?”

Emma kissed her sweetly and repeated the phrase once more.

“Now you’ve said it three times, you can’t take it back.” the queen warned and Emma chuckled, “I have no intention of taking it back Regina.”

The brunette crushed her lips against Emma's in a passionate kiss. She let go of herself and placed her hope in the hands of the savior.

Emma encircled her arms around the queen to steady her. A silent control was gained and given and Emma smiled into their kiss. Her hands slid around the mayor and held her firm while backing them up towards the bed, she pushed herself tightly against the brunette’s body. She maneuvered Regina around and laid her back onto the bed, following her decent, never breaking their kiss.

The sheriff flicked her tongue along the bottom of the queen’s lip, silently asking for permission. Regina growled and parted her lips just a bit, Emma slipped into the warm mouth seeking out the mayor's tongue. They twisted their tongues in a hungry battle for dominance. Emma’s hands dragged down the queen's body her knee pushing between Regina's, realizing the queen’s clothing was causing resistance she broke their fevered kiss, both of them panting. “That skirt has got to go.” Regina hummed her agreement and Emma sat up, straddling the woman beneath her. She unzipped the side of the offending garment and slid it over the queen's hips, exposing the red lace of the woman's thong.

Emma’s desire coiled at the base of her spine as she sat and took in this beautiful woman. Her hands ran up Regina's thighs, lifting the bottom of her silky red shirt as she ascended up her smooth abdomen. Emerald pools darken as they took in Regina's body, she unbuttoned the silken top as she moved up, exposing more of the mayor's amber skin.

Regina arched her back as Emma slipped her hands behind to unclasp her bra, removing it and the shirt slowly. The cool air tightened the already hard peaks of Regina's breasts. Emma let out a guttural groan and dove into the woman below her, her hot mouth encompassing a stiff dusky tip, her hand grasping and squeezing the other.

Regina twisted her body up into the savior’s mouth her hands raked into her blonde locks holding the tangled mess from Emma's face as she kneaded and bit at Regina's nipples. Regina spread open her thighs silently begging to be touched as she stretched her neck back and moaned out under Emma's ministrations.

Emma’s hand left Regina’s peak in favor of slipping down her body to her hip, grinding her mound into the mayor’s heat. A groan voluntarily slipped from the brunette as Emma's thigh pressed up against her apex.

Regina's hands slipped down Emma's sculpted body, sliding under her yoga pants pulling them down as far as she could reach. “Off!” she breathlessly exclaimed the command and Emma groaned her displeasure at stopping her own exploration of the brunette and released the woman so she could disrobe herself. She slid the cotton pants down off her hips and pulled the cotton tee up over her head. She hadn’t been wearing undergarments so she slid herself back into position. Regina had slipped her thumbs under the lacy material that covered her center, but Emma grabbed her wrists to stop her.

“Aah aah, I wish the pleasure of unwrapping you, my queen.”

Regina let out a staggered sigh as Emma's hands resumed their exploration. Their bodies met in time as their lips collided falling into a synchronized rhythm, pushing both of their bodies to a fevered pitch. “Emma…” the name was groaned out from deep within Regina's throat. “I need you…” Her hips circled and bucked up against Emma's thigh. “Please…” Emma took Regina's lip between her teeth biting down as she pulled away, slipping down Regina's body. Regina opened her thighs to make room for Emma to kneel between them. Emma’s hooded gaze traveled down to where the red fabric had been darkened with the mayor’s excitement and her thumb gently glided over the lace. Regina’s hips bucked involuntarily, releasing a moan from the queen.

Regina grabbed at the blonde's hand trying to push her into her heat. “Oh no you don’t, Madam Mayor. Hands above your head. Grab the headboard, and don’t let go, if you let go I stop touching you, do you understand?” Emma instructed firmly, embracing the power the little brunette had given over.

Regina let out a groan of disapproval, but slipped her hands around the slats of the head board anyway. “Good girl.” Emma cooed, refocusing herself on the mayor's hips. She dragged her fingernails up amber thighs, causing goosebumps to spread in their wake, eliciting groans and expletives from flawless lips.

Emma crept one finger under the material and pulled down slowly. The fabric rolled down over her hips and Regina lifted herself to allow it to slide down more easily. Emma balled her fingers as she slid her knuckles down past the neat, trimmed curls. She straightened them out as she dragged them against her slick wet velvet folds. “Fuck you are so wet!” she whispered and then breathed in the unbridled power of it. Her fingertips coaxed the brunette’s dark curls to open; Regina let out a sigh as the cool air caressed her inner folds, feeling suddenly exposed, she pulled up her knees bending her legs and opening herself up before the blonde. Hooded dark eyes watching the savior’s every move.

Emma coated her fingers in Regina's velvety essence as she dragged her fingers the length of the woman’s sex. The savior slipped two fingers into her queen and felt her clench around the intrusion; A shuddering groan fell from Regina's lips. Emma pushed in deep then stilled her hand to allow Regina time to adjust to the feeling. She felt Regina’s sex twitch as Emma slid her thumb up over her hood; Just a light swipe, but it caused the queen to quake and she expelled fresh nectar from deep within. She ducked her blonde head down, running her tongue the length of the queen’s pink petals.

Regina lifted her hips off the bed pushing herself into Emma's mouth, grinding against her lips as Emma sucked her tight bundle of nerves into her mouth. Emma pumped her fingers slowly, gently as she sucked; the queen shuddered and tensed her body tight and cursed out loud as she quickly neared her climax. “Fuck me Em-ma!” With a smile, Emma hummed against the delicate flesh; Face deep in the queen, she quickened her pace, her lips and teeth nipped at the woman's clit, she added a third finger mid thrust and Regina tumbled over the edge, entire body quaking in her orgasm. "Em-maaaaa!!!" The savior shuddered in pleasure as her queen cried out in her pinnacle, physically feeling the brunette’s pleasure, Emma also reached her own climax, unable to contain herself.

Emma released her captive with a pop, removing her stilled fingers she sucked and licked up the queen’s honeyed nectar.

“May I release the headboard now Emma?” Regina asked, struggling to regain her composure, after completely coming undone just moments before.

“Yes you MAY.” Emma said with a smile.

Regina pulled the blonde up and devoured her lips in a hot passionate kiss. “I taste good on your lips Miss Swan.” A whimper escaped the blonde as the mayor took back some of the power she gave over to the savior and rolled the two of them over, straddling the sheriff beneath her. “But I think it is time for me to return the favor.”


	17. Chapter 17

Regina Mills laid nude across the chest of the savior, fading in and out of consciousness. Her blonde pillow buried her nose into her chocolate locks and breathed her in. She wiggled and readjusted herself within Emma’s strong arms when the savior ran her warm hands over her cool flesh.

“Hey.” the blonde said quietly.

“Hey.” the queen automatically replied startled by the woman’s voice. The mayor’s body tensed as her mind started to run through all of the possible ways this _situation_ could potentially blow up in her face.

Emma kissed the brunette’s crown feeling the other woman’s tension and attempted to silently reassure her. Regina pulled back and cautious brown eyes met warm green.

“I already know what you are going to say.” Emma circumvented the queen’s back peddling before she got traction.

“Oh really?” the brunette snapped trying to keep the upper hand of the conversation. “Has your superpower expanded to mind reading Miss Swan?”

“Perhaps with you Regina.” Emma’s smug smile relaxed the mayor just long enough to forget for a second she was completely nude in the arms of the savior. Emma noticed the guarded woman drop the defensive armor and decided to lay it out for the queen and then let her come to whatever conclusion she was going to come to on her own anyway. “You are going to think that this thing that just happened between us isn’t real. You are probably thinking right now that we should have maybe taken it a little slower, considering the set of circumstances that led us here.”

“That isn’t an unrealistic thought process Emma.”

“No, and knowing you the way I do, and Regina, I do know you, you will probably want to pull away and go back to things that were safer until you are sure that this is real.”

Regina broke the gaze from the pair of scrutinizing green eyes as if her mind were actually being read and replied noncommittally, “Perhaps.”

Regina really didn’t want to go back to platonic just friends with Emma, her heart screamed out silently within her to refute the mere accusation but her logical mind had a long standing veto of her heart and she stayed silent.

“Regina?” Emma said cautiously, she knew in no uncertain terms how the queen felt, but she also knew the woman’s inclination for running when she was scared. When the woman resisted the urge to get lost in the mossy green love, Emma lifted the queen’s chin and forced the gaze. “I will wait however long you want to be sure that this is real.”

Regina lowered herself back down into the embrace of the savior and mulled over her options. Could she go back to friends after this? Does she really want to? What about Henry? What about the Charmings?? Not to mention the rest of the town…

“What is it?” Emma asked trying to suppress her mirth.

“How…” the brunette tried to put all of the complicated emotions she felt into words. “How are we going to do this?”

“Well I like the sound of we already.” Emma smiled warmly and pulled the older woman tighter.

“I’m serious Emma. What are we going to do?”

“Okay, I’m sorry. What we are going to do is get some breakfast and maybe talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah, talk. It’s like this but with more clothes.”

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off of the savior deciding the woman was not taking this situation as serious as she should be.

“Gina…” Emma reached out and took the woman’s hand and whispered, “Don’t…” Emma trailed off when her mind filled with memories.

 

_Regina don't go!!_

_I am merely in the next room Miss Swan!_

 

Regina stopped her retreat and dark eyes studied the savior’s features. Emma sat up and brought the queen’s hand to her lips, “I realize we have, well, _you’ve_ been through something major here, I don’t mean to make light. Please? Don’t pull away.”

The mayor corrected softly, “We.”

“We?” Emma questioned.

“ _We_ have been through something major here.”

“Of course.” Emma smiled that easy half smile she seemed to always have handy and agreed, “We.”

The mayor sat up, tucked her sheets around herself, displaying a moniker of modesty and asked, “What did Gold say about your situation?” She knew if anything were amiss the dark one would surely have a theory.

“This morning?”

The brunette rolled her eyes but nodded.

“He said you were competent at potional magicks and so it wasn't the potion.”

Regina’s features softened at the idea of the dark one’s praise then realized, “You thought I screwed up the antidote?”

“No! Maybe. I don't know, no!” Emma backtracked. “Look it isn't like I just suddenly started having these feelings, but I was just really good at hiding them. Even from myself. I convinced myself you couldn't possibly ever, _ever_ want to be with me. So I figured I had no chance.”

The queen let out a surprised laugh, “You thought _you_ had no chance? You're the embodiment of good!”

Emma looked down at the hand she held in her own and smirked. “You're Regina fucking Mills, bad-ass extraordinaire!” she broke their gaze and shrugged off the scrutinizing dark eyes. “You're like an actual queen, and I'm still just me.”

“You're a princess!” Regina countered.

“I guess. I don't feel like a princess.” the blonde shrugged.

“And you're the savior!” the queen argued.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Whatever that means. I'm still just a lost girl.”

“And I’m the evil queen Emma, I'm the reason you feel like a lost girl. If either of us are lacking trust me it will be me.”

Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette and pulled her close. “My point is…”

“Oh so you do have one?” the mayor sniped.

“Yes if you'll shut up…” Emma closed the gap between them with a grin.

“Never!” the queen looked defiantly up at the savior mirth sparkled in her dark eyes.

Emma could see the teasing look and teased right back. “Promise?”

The mayor nodded and Emma pressed her forehead against Regina’s, “My point is I did some soul searching and I realized that it's always been you Regina.”

A tear slipped over the apple of the mayor’s cheek as her heart welled up with feelings and she offered a sympathetic smile, “And I want to believe in that.”

She did in fact want to believe it. So badly she was tempted to throw caution to the wind and dive straight into whatever this was with the savior. During the time she cared for Emma she had been counting down to the moment where she lost her for good. Now it was as if the countdown was frozen at 1 and at any moment it could commence and the bomb would go off. She knew deep down if it wasn't this, it would be something else. She certainly knew better than to let her heart get invested.

* * *

 

In the light of the kitchen everything seemed to be so much more real than it had been whilst nude in her bedroom with the savior. The mayor busied herself with making them both coffee. She put a bit of hot cocoa in the sheriff’s, making it the poor man’s cafe mocha, with a dash of cinnamon, just as Emma liked it. She fought the raging battle within herself, over what she should do about the blonde. What she wants versus what would hurt the least in the long run. The girl had been right about the mayor's calculated way of thought. She was nervous because she had just been burned one too many times to not be cautious. Regina stirred in the teaspoon of sugar and added milk to the savior’s beverage and licked the spoon slowly before setting it down on the counter.

“I said ‘talking’ included being dressed, Regina.” Emma said with a soft half smile.

The mayor handed over Emma’s cup with a bemused look. “As you can see I am _dressed_ dear.”

“I’m just saying if you keep doing sexy spoon shit like that, you won't be for long.”

“Emma!” the queen scolded as her cheeks blushed a light pink.

The sheriff put her hand up in mock surrender recognizing the brunette’s tense shoulders and backed down immediately. “Okay okay! So maybe my filter is broken a _little_ bit!” the blonde took a sip from her coffee and smiled. “Doesn't mean I don't mean it.”

Regina pretended to ignore that last comment as she pushed herself off the counter towards the busy work of straightening up the dishes.

After a long moment with nothing but clinking dishes, the savior broke the ice. “Alright I guess I’ll start.” Emma focused on her internal bullet list. “Hook. What are we doing with him. He can't stay in jail and he looked pretty bad I think David may have broke his arm.” the blonde cringed internally at the memory.

Regina didn't turn, but admitted firmly, “No that was me.”

“Really!” Emma exclaimed with a shocked open look. It wasn't that she was unaware of the evil queen’s past deeds, she was, it was just different seeing it in Technicolor.

Regina shrugged and half heartedly explained, “Magic.”

“Right.” Emma shook off the good feelings that knowledge brought to the surface and continued. “So yeah I’m at a loss as to what to do. What do you think?”

Regina chuckled darkly but still didn't turn around to face the savior; she just shook her head and answered over her shoulder as she stacked clean dishes in the dry rack, “You really don't want to know what I think you should do.”

“We. We established this was a we effort upstairs.” Emma smugly reminded. “I wouldn't have asked your opinion if I didn't want to know it.”

Regina let the dish she was putting away clang against the others in the dry rack and tensed her shoulders. She spun around on her heel and rage smoldered in her black eyes, it was clear the mostly mild mannered mayor was not driving the bus anymore. “I want to _hurt_ him Emma! I want to hurt him for everything he wanted to do to you! I want him to suffer the way you suffered!! I want him reeling in his agony!” Regina placed her visibly shaking hands on the counter in front of Emma and leaned forward and hissed, “Forever.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but she quickly found her senses and nodded agreement. “Alright.”

The queen laughed at the mere idea the savior could play in the dark and made motion to return to her dishes shaking her head. A cool hand grabbed her hand before she got far and her eyes met the stiff scowl of one Emma Swan. “He has a lot to pay for, so I'm in. What's the plan?”

“You're the savior Emma. You're not just going to allow me to coat that flea ridden pirate in that potion of his and lock him up in his own agony for eternity.”

“Well pretty sure he can age now, so yeah you're right, eternity is probably off the table.”

“You know what I mean.” the brunette warned.

Emma laced her fingers in the mayor's as she sauntered over to her and said, “I'm also fairly certain I've told you, you have no _idea_ what I am capable of.”

The mayor could see the pain behind those mossy green eyes, the anger of the savior burned.

Despite the hurt and anger a pair of smiles grew together, breaking the tension as the women shared a memory of when they passionately hated one another. Emma tightened her grip with the queen as she took a step closer, just feeling the need to be near the woman she loved. Regina relaxed with the sheriff’s proximity but then a question formed. “Wouldn’t this be vengeance Emma?” she asked not necessarily accusing, but actually questioning. This hero stuff was still fairly new to the queen. “I mean if you let me torture him, wouldn’t that be _evil_?”

“Any more evil then what he tried to do?” Emma asked cautiously not really seeing the mayor’s thought processes as clearly as she normally did.

“So because he was evil, we are going to be evil? That does _sound_ like vengeance.” Regina said thoughtfully.

“So what if it is?” Emma asked then elaborated when the queen seemed a loss for words. “Regina. I have loved you for years and I never in my wildest dreams ever thought you would reciprocate that affection, but” Emma tucked a stray strand of hair behind the queen’s ear as she gazed into the woman’s impossibly dark eyes. “But now I _know_ you do and I want to do all the cutesy coupley stuff people in love do, but I’m afraid that if I do you will think it is the effects of being dosed with magic.”

“I’m sorry Emma…” The queen started feeling the weight of her own guilt on her; Emma pressed a pale finger to dark pink lips, silencing her. “Not your fault. I get it, but it also means I don’t give a shit about if your plan is _vengeance_ or not, if it helps you, if it helps _us_ heal, then we are going forward with it.”

Regina thought on that for a moment and stroked the back of the savior’s hand with her thumb as she contemplated. “Well what about Henry?”

“What about him?”

“If you allow me to do this Emma, he is going to think I’ve corrupted you!” the horror of having her son going back to hating her evident on her tight features.

“Well we don’t need to tell him Regina. ”

“I…” the queen turned away from the blonde and hung her head, “I have a no lying policy with him now.”

“He is 12, he doesn’t need the specifics.” Emma argued.

Watery dark eyes looked up to the savior as her voice wavered. “You don’t understand what him hating me felt like.” she let go of the savior’s hand and turned away from her shaking her head. “I won’t go back to that. I won’t jeopardize my relationship with him over that… pig.” she spat the word as if it held the hatred she held for the man it represented.

Emma turned the brunette back around to face her and promptly encircled her arms around her protectively. As if she could herself shield the woman from their child’s wrath. “Alright, so we just lock him up and throw away the key, okay?”

Regina relaxed in the embrace of the savior, allowing herself to just be held. Another important thought crossed her mind, what if this thing with Emma turned into a real thing? What would Henry say? Would he think she was controlling the blonde by way of magic? How could a 12 year old grasp such a large concept as love is love? She took a deep breath and breathed in the gentle baby powder scent of the woman in her arms.

The moment was far too brief for the queen’s liking when her cell phone rang on the counter. She saw it was David and answered it quickly. The man on the line asked to speak to his daughter knowing she was there, and Regina passed the blonde the phone and with their moment broken, she went back to her dishes. 

“Hey David, I’m glad you called. I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to start dating Regina. You and mom are cool with that right?”

The brunette in question whirled around to only be greeted by Emma Swan’s dimpled smile.

David didn’t miss a beat and simply replied, “Yeah did you tell Henry this news this morning by chance?”

“Yeah of course I told Henry first, why?” the woman before her’s features darkened as the queen’s anger rose and Emma lost her smile.

“He was just all smiles this morning and...”

“Hey look dad,” she cut him off then quickly rushed out the pertinent info she needed him to have, a little worried she just started an argument with her son’s mother, “I don’t need you guys to watch Hen tonight, I’ll pick him up after school okay?”

“Alright, I figured you’d need a few days, don’t worry about the station honey, I’ve got it covered till you are 100%.”

“Thanks dad.” she said his title deliberately then she quickly said her goodbye.

Emma barely had the call disconnected when the queen erupted. “What the hell was that?”

“What?” Emma shrugged her shoulders hoping if she seemed blase about it the queen herself would relax a little.

Regina put her hands on her hips and spat, “Don’t play dumb with me!”

Emma tried for her ace of the moment, “Broken filter?”

“Oh no!” Regina shook her finger and her head, “What exactly have you told my son Miss Swan?”

“I went to go see him to see how he felt about me liking you.”

The mayor folded her arms around her midsection and breathlessly spat, “You what?”

Emma saw the color drain from the mayor’s face and rushed over to the queen’s side and said, “It’s okay.”

“The hell it is!” Regina shouted and pulled from the savior’s attempts to soothe.

Emma saw the change in Regina and tried her best to defuse her, “He basically told me you were in love with me.”

As if the savior poured ice water over the brunette's anger she deadpanned, “He what?”

Emma stepped closer still until she was in the queen’s personal space, but not trapping her against anything either and spoke, “Look, despite what you may think, I didn’t approach it like it was a ‘we’ thing. I put all the feelings junk on me. I knew well before you told me, how hurt you were when he claimed to hate you.”

“You had no right Miss Swan! What if he had..” The emotional turmoil hit its zenith and the queen cut herself off with a strangled sob.

Emma caught the brunette up in her arms and soothed her. “Hey he loves you. It isn’t like how it was before Pan. He knows you love him. He wants you to be happy too.” She stroked the back of the brunette’s head as she tucked it under her chin. “I’ve got your back, just like you had mine.”

After several moments of standing as one Emma asks, “Will you come over for movie night tonight?” she felt the brunette stiffen in her arms and she quickly tried to smooth it over. “Hey I’ll let you cook!”

The mayor pulled back from the embrace and sassed, “Oh you’ll _let_ me cook for you and my son, that’s mighty big of you Miss Swan!”

“Come on, we both know if I try cooking, you’ll just step in and take over anyway!”

“Well only because you insist on burning off your taste buds with the amount of salt you put on everything!!”

Emma’s grin widened and Regina rolled her eyes. “Come on.” Emma goaded, “Come over to my place and watch a movie with me and your kid.” she rested her hands on the queen’s hips but didn’t pull her back into another embrace. “Let’s try it out and just see if you like it.”

The queen wiggled out of the savior’s grasp, “I know I’m going to like it Emma, that’s the problem.”

Emma put her hands on her own hips and asked, “Okay, well how about we have a movie night one night a week as part of our normalizing Henry’s childhood? Both of his parents happily co-existing. Even if I somehow stop wanting to get you naked up against the nearest flat surface, which by the way let’s be real, if I ever stop wanting that just put me out of my misery because good god damn...”

The look on Regina’s face said it all and Emma gave her a sheepish grin and back tracked, “Broken filter. Sorry! So you’ll come over tonight?”

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded. “I suppose in an effort to give Henry a sense of normal. Yes. And I’ll cook.”

Emma’s face brightened as she asked, “Lasagna??”

Regina saw the hope in the savior’s green eyes and stoned her emotions and replied, “No!”

Emma physically deflated and her mouth pulled into a kicked puppy scowl. “Really?”

Regina rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile, “No not really Miss Swan I know it’s both my children’s favorite.”

Emma practically jumped for joy and cried, “You’re the best!” in her exuberance she pecked the mayor quickly on the cheek and then again much slower when the queen didn’t resist. “Okay,” she said into the queen’s ear, “I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t just ask, would you consider sleeping over?”

Regina started to shake her head and pulled away putting distance between herself and the blonde. Emma scrambled then offered, “If I _am_ still under the effects of the potion, then I probably shouldn’t be alone yet, huh?”

Regina stepped back and peered at the blonde in her kitchen, “Don’t think I don’t see what you are doing Miss Swan!” The brunette shook her head and let the woman’s words sink in. She shuffled nervously before replying, ”Your feeble attempts to manipulate me aside, you do bring up a worrisome point. Perhaps you and Henry should stay here tonight. I have a guest room.”

“Yes but it is my night. My night means my house.” Emma stated, purposefully being difficult. The fact of the matter was she didn’t have a guest room like Regina’s house did. No guest room meant the sleeping arrangements would leave them both with little choice. Emma was certain she was all in and although she was willing to allow the queen time to get used to it, she also didn’t want to sleep without the mayor ever again. Even if things were just platonic, she felt at ease with the mayor at her side and wanted to continue to feel that way.

“Yes but I didn’t get my nights this week at all because he has been at the Charmings!” Regina exclaimed trying to blame her hesitance on anything but what it really was.

Emma smiled and folded her arms across her chest, “Which is why I am willing to share my nights with you.”

“Which nights?” Regina raised her eyebrow with peaked interest at not having to wait to see Henry.

“All my nights.”

“The rest of the week?”

“The rest of my life?”

Emma rolled her eyes as the woman took a step back. “Alright the rest of the week and we’ll go from there.” Emma said definitively. “Will you stay over?” the blonde put forth her best humane society face and Regina felt herself nod in agreement with the savior's plan.

 

Regina told herself it was just the one night, just to be sure the woman was okay, but deep down she knew this was going to be the rest of the savior's nights. All her nights and all her days and that thought both frightened and exhilarated her.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

 

“Henry! Emma!! We’re late!!!” Regina abhorred yelling in the house, but the mother - son combo brought new heights to the term procrastinate. She stood in the foyer holding a fresh apple pie she baked that afternoon in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Henry came down the stairs first, raking his fingers through his chocolate mop.

“You look so handsome darling!” she praised his clothing choice, even though she picked out several outfits for him to make the final decision on which one he was actually wearing. “Of course I do, I’m your kid!” he smiled up at her with affection.

“Emma?! Your mother is texting me! If she calls I won’t be held responsible for my actions!!”

Emma appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in tan dress pants and a light blue sweater. “We can’t be late Regina, it is Sunday dinner with my parents, at their _house_! No reservations required.” Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, “You look amazing by the way, babe.”

She took the pie from Regina and kissed her to complete the apology for running behind the brunette's schedule. “Of course I do dear.” The brunette smiled wickedly, “Family dinners with your parents are a formal affair!” she exclaimed with flair. Emma shook her head as she chuckled. “It isn’t a competition Regina.” Regina cooed as she lifted her eyebrow questioningly. “A non-competition I intend on winning dear.” Emma rolled her eyes. “Had I known you two would pull this crap every Sunday I would never have suggested starting Family dinners with them every week!”

Henry snorted at Emma’s futility. “Let’s go Mom's! I’m starving!”

 


End file.
